The Adventure
by Airlia207
Summary: It was supposed to be just another average evening with my best friend, Kate, but what happens when you combine four hobbits, two stressed out friends and sugar? You've got it, chaos, and do not even get me started on the intimidating weapons! And I thought I was safe from going insane for a while...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, welcome to my first FanFiction! I am writing this purely for fun, and I hope you guys enjoy reading!  
Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with LOTR...Enjoy! :)**

**...**

"Woo! I win I think!" Kate said loudly. I huffed and dropped the WII remote on the rug, having been beaten on _Just Dance _yet again. Yes, we may be eighteen, but come on, who doesn't love it?

"Oh shut up" I teased, throwing a piece of popcorn at her.

She just caught it in her mouth, the show off. After she had finished her mouthful, she turned off the T.V, only to turn back and face me again, a DVD in hand and a mischievous look on her face.

"Miranda time?" she asked, holding up series three of the Sitcom _Miranda. _She always seems to know what I want.

"You my friend, just read my mind. But after, we have to watch Lord of the Rings"

"Again? We only saw it last week!" she protested

"Yes again. Don't deny it, you love all of the films...and the scruffy haired ranger" I said with an eyebrow wiggle.

"Duh! Who doesn't? I just hate drippy Arwen...she is so annoying!" she said. I sighed, placing my head in my hand.

"She's not that bad..."

"Come on, even you get irritated with her indecisions." Kate huffed, throwing herself on the sofa across from the flat screen.

"Okay...that is true. I don't mind her, but she is a bit, oh do I sail? No...yes...no..." I flounced around doing a bad impression of her. "I mean, just make up your mind woman!" Kate snorted, clearly amused as I dropped to my knees in front of her, my hands clasped together, begging.

"My friend...you bow to no-one!" Kate replied in Aragorn's voice as she stood. Kate probably knows every single one of Aragorn's lines in all three movies. I am not exaggerating.

She dropped down onto one knee in front of me, mimicking the end of Aragorn's coronation.

"Thank you...Thank you!" I said happily, before we both collapsed in a heap, clutching our stomachs with laughter.

Eventually, we composed ourselves enough to rise from the floor and stagger over to the table, only to eat some more popcorn and have a drink. What a healthy lifestyle we lead.

"Pyjamas?" Kate asked me after we had calmed down. I nodded and we raced upstairs, rummaging around to find anything that vaguely matched. As it happened, I ended up in a black tank top and purple spotty bottoms, and Karnika had a blue tank top with red shorts. Not the greatest combination, but we really couldn't care any less at that time.

We raced downstairs once more, taking separate routes at the bottom. I headed for the living room to set up the DVD player, which we had managed to forget about in our excitement and Kate went straight to the kitchen to find something else to eat...not that I'm complaining.

"What should we do for dinner?" she called from the kitchen. I heard her rustling round, probably searching through the cupboards.

"Something unhealthy!" I called back as I slotted the DVD into place.

"Pizza?"

"Good choice, Mellon" I replied, putting my pretty limited elvish into use. When I say pretty limited...that is all I know. And I only know that because of the films. Ah well.

I frowned as a huge clash came from upstairs. Please don't tell me we have burglars. I really don't know what I would offer...Pizza?

Then again...they could have the other stuff teenagers tend to have scattered around. Things like phones and magazines...we have plenty of the latter. I have never been much into reading them, but they always appear to be Kate's lifeline.

I froze as Kate screamed suddenly. Before I had even registered what was going on, I sprinted through to the Kitchen, sliding on the slick tiles as I went

I cursed loudly as I hit my hipbone on the corner of the table, causing me to feel like I had been shot. Does anyone else know that feeling?

"Kate?" I called as I burst through the door, only to freeze when I came face to face with an arrow.

Right...okay...just remain calm.

Euuggh...


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own anything to do with the Lord of the Rings, I only own myself and Kate. **

...

I skidded to a halt just in time to avoid having an eyeball poked out, before glancing around wildly.

"Who are you?" an older voice asked. I opened my mouth, before closing it again, all words fleeing my brain.

"My name is Kate, and this is my best friend, Emma" Kate said quietly from where she was currently standing by the oven, a sword to her chin. Where are these people from, the middle ages?

Looking around, I realised with horror that they actually could be. I moved slightly, keeping my eyes glued to the arrow currently aimed very much in my direction. I edged around the kitchen, keeping as far away from then seven, eight, NINE people that were standing, uninvited, in our kitchen. I reached out with a trembling hand and grabbed Kate, pulling her behind me. I looked up and met the older man's eyes, watching as something changed within them. He stepped forward, signalling for the others to put their weapons away. They did do, albeit reluctantly.

"What is this place?" he asked, almost curiously.

"E-England" I stammered "Who are you?"

"My name is Gandalf the grey and my company consists of Aragorn son of Arathorn, Boromir son of Denethor, Gimli son of Glóin, Meriadoc, Peregrin, Samwise and Frodo of the Shire and Legolas of the Woodland realm." He said, gesturing to them each in turn. Needless to say, that revelation hit me like a tonne of bricks. They can't be serious! Can they?

Kate moved slightly behind me. Standing at 5 foot 6, she is only two inches shorter than me. Her large brown eyes darted around the area, assessing each person. She turned her head to look at every member, her brown hair, streaked with blonde, falling down over her shoulder as she did so, the rest reaching to just below her shoulder blades. Despite her slim form, she carried quite a bit of strength.

After about thirty seconds, she cleared her throat and stepped forward, only to freeze when the really intimidating weapons were immediately pointed at her. Though surprisingly enough it was not Gandalf who came to our aid this time, it was Aragorn.

The tall man came forward, looking a little like he did in the films, but with slightly different facial features. His were more defined somehow, making him look more handsome. The rest of the fellowship looked different too, each looking better than they do on TV somehow.

"I do not believe they mean us harm" he said quietly. Kate and I sighed in relief as the weapons withdrew.

"We do not mean you any harm, we were just startled." Kate explained. Gandalf nodded, smiling at us. I like that guy.

"You are currently on Earth...in relation to Middle Earth...I have no idea where that may be" Kate said, before shrieking as the weapons were held to us once more. Do they not realise how annoying and scary that is? I'm going to have those things locked up soon.

I looked at Kate in disbelief, and it took her a minute to realise why.

"How do you know where we come from?" Gandalf demanded. Oh great...and I thought he was on our side!

"Urmm...well, you see. Your world...specifically the journey you were undertaking, has been recorded in books written by J.R.R Tolkien and films, ugh...moving pictures of sorts" I explained carefully. "In this world, you are just fictional characters"

The Fellowship looked slightly horrified by this.

"Well...we are terribly sorry to have caused you worry, my lady. We best be on our way" Aragorn said. Kate and I exchanged a worried glance, before nodding.

"Excuse me, but your world is vastly different to ours. You may benefit from a guide of sorts, just until you have figured out how you may get home. Emma and I would be honoured if you would allow us to offer you a place to stay...a place to call home on this planet." She looked at the ranger hopefully, her face lightly dusted with pink. The lucky girl, when she blushes, it's attractive, when I blush, I look like a tomato and need to plunge my head into a bucket of ice.

An awkward silence reigned for a minute, until Gandalf stepped forward once more, smiling.

"From the little I have seen of your world, I feel that we will be in need of a guide, thank you." He said. Kate and I exchanged a glance and a small smile.

"Thank you. But, I am afraid that you will have to share a room with one, maybe two others. Is that okay?"

"That would be fine" Gandalf said, his eyes twinkling. He reminds me a little of a caring grandfather, he is clearly trying to help us make this less...weird.

"Well, good..." Kate trailed off.

"I'm sure you all have questions you are too polite to ask" I stated, clapping my hands together to fill the pause. I was met with a round of affirmatives, and turned on my heel, gesturing for them to follow.

So, the Fellowship has come to stay, this can't be too difficult, can it?


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing to do with the Lord of the Rings, I only own myself and Kate, who owns herself.  
Reviews appreciated! **

...

We all took a seat in the living room, Kate and I shoving random magazines and other stuff under the sofas. Thinking about it, I probably should have tided the room earlier...but I wasn't exactly expecting guests...especially current or soon-to-be royalty.

We sat, watching with amusement as Merry and Pippin prodded at the beanbags on the floor with caution, before shrugging and falling onto them, their eyes widening as they sunk.

Legolas stood with his arms folded and back straight, his eyes open and aware. I cleared my throat as Kate elbowed me, before smiling at our unusual guests. I stood, drawing their attention to me.

"So, I would first like to welcome you to our home. My name is Emma, and I live here with my friend, Kate." They all nodded their greetings. "I only ask that you don't kill us and ignore any random rubbish that comes out of our mouths. I know that this may be a lot to take it, but we do know each and every one of your futures. We would like to help, but we cannot tell you what happens, you need to stick to the plot as much as possible."

I received a few startled looks at the last bit, but it was the ranger once again who took the lead. I appreciated that.

"Thank you, my lady, for your hospitality. We are in both yours and Lady Kate's debt" he said. I waved his thanks away with a smile, shaking my head.

"Not at all, it will be fun! Come, I will show you our home"

Well, this is easy, I thought, maybe it won't be too difficult after all, right?

WRONG.

I had taken one step out of the living room door and already, thousands of questions were being chucked in my direction. I stopped, raised an eyebrow and marched them back to the living room. This was going to be a long, long night.

After explaining everything from a shower to a fridge to the fellowship, Kate and I decided that they were all in desperate need of the former.

Seeing as we only had three showers in the entire house, we split them up into groups and gave them a general lesson on how it works. Unfortunately, we didn't have any 'manly' smelling soap, so they will have to settle for smelling like flowers for a day. Then again, anything is an improvement to what they smelt like before. Kate and I both quickly retreated as the others hung around waiting for their shower. The risk of having to see a dwarf unclothed was too great.

"Drink?" I asked as we entered the kitchen.

"Caffeine" Kate drawled back, collapsing on a chair and laying her head on the island in the middle of the room.

"We're going to have to take them shopping tomorrow."

"Don't remind me" she groaned. I smirked, putting the kettle on to boil.

"What's up?" I asked

"It was alright when he didn't exist!" she complained "But now that he does...urghh!"

I patted her shoulder sympathetically, trying not to laugh at her put out expression.

"Well, if it is any conciliation..." I trailed off as she looked at me expectantly. I quickly changed the subject. "Coffee?" I asked, smiling as she nodded her head enthusiastically. We are going to need the caffeine.

After a quick dose up on coffee, Kate and I got to work on making up everyone's beds. At the end of it all, Legolas and Boromir shared one room, Aragorn and Gimli in another, the four hobbits together and Gandalf had one to himself, something he seemed to appreciate when he found out. Kate moved her stuff into my room, and all was going well, considering.

It wasn't until everyone was dressed back in their same clothes (yuck) and shown to their bedrooms did Kate and I finally collapse in ours. We were asleep in seconds.

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for sticking with the story. I know it is a little slow to get going, but it will get better, honest! :)  
Don't forget to review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Again, I own nothing to do with the Lord of the Rings. Hope you enjoy :)**

**...**

The next morning, I was woken at some ridiculous hour in the morning. To make it worse, it was by the fire alarm, AKA a louder and more irritating version of an alarm clock.

Kate immediately jumped up; alert and ready as she sprinted down the stairs. I followed sluggishly after her, annoyed that I am being forced out of bed at all.

I stumbled down the stairs, pushing my messy hair out of my face.

"Please shut the alarm up!" I called as I walked into the kitchen, watching in amusement as Kate danced around in front of the fire alarm, flapping at it with a tea towel. It was then that the Fellowship flounced in, weapons raised and faces determined.

I sighed in relief as the fire alarm and my ears stopped ringing.

"Sorry. I left my hair straighter on, these alarms are really sensitive." Kate apologised. I rolled my eyes at her, before turning to our guests, holding my hands up in a calming manner.

"That was just a fire alarm. It lets us know when a fire may have broken out, and if we have to get out of the house"

"It is evil! It nearly made me go deaf" Legolas hissed, getting himself worked up over it. I bit my lips, forgetting about elves sensitive hearing.

"Sorry" I muttered. It took us another five minutes to convince them it really didn't need shooting or stabbing, and another ten minutes to make them part with their weapons. In the end, Kate and I threatened that if they didn't hand them over, we would keep food away from the Hobbits and unleash them on the others. They handed them over soon after that. We locked them away carefully, before heading back to the kitchen.

"We need to get them some clothes; I don't fancy getting arrested when they walk down the street swinging swords and looking like medieval idiots." I said whilst gesturing to the various tunics and leggings they were currently modelling.

"I agree" Kate said, pressing her mouth into a thin line.

"Okay! I suggest we split up into groups to shop?"

"Good idea" Kate replied "One of us will have to have one extra person in the car, but two hobbits can share one seat and one of them can duck."

"Okay" This was going to be a fun experience. Or completely hellish, depending on the angle you look at it.

Half an hour later we were all ready to go. I had Legolas, Aragorn Sam and Frodo to drive, and Kate had the other five.

"Get in. One of you in the front, please." I just received a strange look from Aragorn and nothing from the elf, which had backed away like it was going to eat him.

"What is that?" Legolas asked.

I sighed. "It's called a car. I told you about it yesterday, remember? Now please, get in, we must get to the shopping centre as quickly as possible"

After much pleading, I eventually got them into the car and got their belts on. By that time, the others had already done this and were getting ready to go.

"Do you have your phone?" Kate yelled at me

"Yes Mother" I replied, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"If anyone asks, they are Lord of the Rings specialists, but their bags of normal clothes got stolen from where they worked"

"Who has that job? I want it!" I cried back excitedly. Kate just rolled her eyes and drove off. Charming.

As I shifted into gear, I couldn't help but laugh at the look on my passengers faces. As for when we got onto the motorway and hit 70 miles an hour... well, let's just say I wish I had a camera.

"Valar save us" Legolas muttered at one point.

It took half an hour and a few curse words to eventually reach the city center, where my passengers looked around in complete awe. I couldn't help but feel a little proud, but they haven't seen anything yet.

**How do you think the Fellowship will take the whole experience? Only time will tell...  
I'm open to any reviews on how I could improve, etc**


	5. Chapter 5

**TheBigOne: Aha yeah I know what you mean. I think that in someways, I quite enjoy writing in this style. It is not my best work by a long way, but I think that a lot of teenagers, especially those around my age, enjoy just taking some time out of the stress of exams, jobs,grades etc, and just let their imagination go. For me, it is my way of just relaxing and writing down whatever comes to mind.  
I probably should have thought about the phone thing, thank you :)**

**Anyway, I own nothing to do with the Lord of the Rings. **

**...**

**Kate's POV  
**So, to begin, where on Earth do I take a wizard and Gondorian royalty shopping? Already I am presented with a problem.I signed internally, before turning to meet five awestruck faces. Clearly, they had never seen automatic doors before.

"Right, well, I guess you need Shirts, Trousers, Shoes and underwear" I thought briefly, before dragging them into _Next, _which happened to be the nearest shop to us. I led them up to the top floor, having had to practically drag Boromir up the escalator. He eyed it suspiciously, before puffing out his chest, attempting to act brave. I fought the urge to roll my eyes at him. Men.

Eventually, we persuaded the Hobbits and Gimli to follow. Yes, I was stuck with both Merry and Pippin, those two are trouble together. Already, I have lost them three times and they have knocked over a mannequin. Needless to say, we walked away quickly.

I walked up to a random row of clothes and picked out a bunch of shirts and trousers before shoving them towards the changing rooms, telling them to show me once they have changed. They emerged a while later; I had even managed to dress them according to their respectable age group. Go me!

We ended up having to go to the kids section for the hobbits, but that wasn't too much trouble, it is cheaper there anyway.

I quickly paid for the clothing, before dragging them to the nearest shoe shop. This should be fun...

**Emma's POV**

I jumped out of my daydream as my phone started ringing in my pocket. Luckily, nobody's attention was drawn; as I always have it on vibrate.

"Hello?" I asked as I tapped on the screen to pick the phone up.

"Hey" Kate's voice said clearly down the other end.

"What's up?" I asked, motioning for Legolas to do a 360 degree turn in the jeans and T-shirt I had picked out for him.

"Becky's wedding, that's what!" she replied, panicked. I stood abruptly.

"Shoot! I forgot all about that, with our guests and all."

"Right, it is in two days time, we need to get you a dress. I just need shoes, which I can buy easily enough"

I could hear a loud crash and an impressive string of swear words to go with it. Legolas looked at me in alarm, but I shook my head and passed him another shirt.

"Are you okay?" I asked

"Yes." Kate replied shortly

"Who ye talking to lass?" Gimli asked, sounding very close to the phone.

"Emma" Kate replied vaguely "Emma, meet outside the mall as soon as you can." She said.

"Will be there. Love you!" I said

"Love you too" she replied, before handing up.

By that time, Aragorn had emerged looking suitably normal in a pair of annoyingly well fitted jeans and a flattering button up shirt. Why do all these people look like they could be models?

I nodded and picked out a few more clothing items of the same size as he got hanged back again. Soon, all four of my fellowship members had clothes.

We walked out onto the street, Legolas, Aragorn and I walking in a line, and Sam and Frodo walking just behind us. I have noticed that Sam and Frodo are very close, obviously, but although the ring apparently doesn't work here, they were still quiet and withdrawn, entering conversations only when they must, and even then only saying enough to be polite.

We arrived bang on time, as Kate, Gandalf, Boromir, Gimli, Merry and Pippin turned up just seconds after we did. Kate and I took one look at each other and nodded. This calls for coffee.

We walked into the nearest Costa and I ordered a vanilla latte, whereas Kate had the Caramel. Apparently no-one else wanted anything to drink. I suppose they are used to walking for hours on end without getting at all thirsty. We took them away before walking into the mall.

"Where are we going?" Boromir asked

"Dress shopping" Kate replied, laughing at the horrified look on their faces. "Relax, for us. We have a friend's wedding in two days time. If you are all good, then we will take you bowling after" she promised

"Bowling?" Pippin asked

"All in good time" she replied smugly, before we all tramped into the mall, laughing at the amazed faces as they saw the many different levels and hundreds of shops they provided.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to those guys that reviewed, I love hearing all of your inputs and ideas! Keep them coming!  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with LOTR...sadly. **

**...**

I sighed as I tried on yet another dress in yet ANOTHER shop. It was almost immediately shot down, by both my sister and me. I wanted to cry.

I stalked out of the changing room just as the rack was being pulled away, when something caught my eye. I reached out and grabbed at the dress. I held my breath as I took it back to Kate. Her eyes widened slightly as she barked out orders for me to put it on.

Once it was on, I stepped out of the changing room. I heard a gasp. Kate was staring at me, her mouth slightly agape as she stared at me.

"Catching flies there Katie?" I asked. Her jaw snapped shut and I sniggered as I turned to look at the men Kate had dragged along.

"What do you think?" I asked hesitantly.

"You look beautiful" Legolas said. Aragorn just nodded in agreement and the rest remained silent, as they had all fallen asleep from boredom quite a while ago. Not that I blamed them. I had got the same sort of response with every dress, they were just trying to be polite, but this one seemed more encouraging. That's probably a good thing, hopefully.

"Urghh...t-thanks" I replied, feeling more than a little awkward, my stomach erupting in butterflies.

Kate lurched to her feet and dragged me into the changing room. "Look at yourself!" she practically screamed.

I turned towards the mirror and assessed myself silently. The dress was a rich blue which brought out the colour of my eyes, it was floor length, as this was a formal do, it fanned around my legs, it pulled in at the waist and had a simple yet effective top half before it morphed into long, flowing sleeves. With my long blonde hair actually styled for once, I could look passable. This was the one. I smiled slightly, maybe dressing up wasn't so bad after all.

"Well, the others seemed to like it I guess" I whispered.

Kate just rolled her eyes. "I know. Especially Legolas" She nudged me in the side. "I know you like him" She whispered quietly into my ear.

I do not!" I all but shouted. She just stared at me with her "Dude, seriously?!" face. I carried on, in a quieter voice. "He is nothing but a friend, besides; he would never like me anyway"

"Yeah, if the colour of your face out there is anything to go by, I'm pretty sure you like the elf" she said almost silently, before jumping quickly out of the changing rooms as I threw a shoe at her.

I don't. Just no. Kind of.

After the dress fiasco was sorted, and the stress of it all evaporated, we held our promise and took them all ten pin bowling. It was one of those really cool ones in the dark, with colourful lights and UV light that made everyone in white light up spectacularly, something that freaked out the fellowship for the first few minutes. No change there really.

As you can probably imagine Gimli and Legolas spent the whole time being extremely competitive, they still didn't like one another a great deal, the hobbits couldn't pick up the bowling balls and Boromir and Aragorn almost broke the lane every time they chucked the ball. However overall it was a brilliant success, everyone had fun. Kate kicked ass, she has always been good at it, and I only threw the ball backwards twice, which is a big improvement from last time.

Boromir couldn't understand why you weren't allowed beyond the line, but that dispute was quickly resolved when Kate pushed him beyond it, he slipped on the surface and fell over. Once he had recovered, he rose to his full height (a super scary six foot five-no sarcasm) and started his 'important' speech on how "One should not push the Stewards son-"but he never got any further as Kate stuffed a doughnut in his mouth. I love my best-friend.

To be fair, Kate and I had tried our best to keep the trouble to a minimum, but it was only when we didn't engage our brain cells did we make that stupid mistake. We bought the fellowship fizzy drinks. Why? I now have no idea.

Within ten minutes, Merry and Pippin were bouncing around like two rubber balls, Gimli couldn't control his burping and it had come out of Boromir's nose twice. That's not an image I am likely to forget any time soon.

"Merry! Pippin! Calm down!" I shouted as the Hobbits shot through the arcade. I noticed people were giving me sympathetic looks from all around.

"Don't worry dear, mine were the same" an old woman said to me kindly. I froze.

WHAT?!

"No no, they aren't mine, they're my...cousins!" I said brightly.

"Oh, I am terribly sorry!" she said. I shook my head, smiling at her, before taking off after the two rascals once more.

The ride home wasn't much better, especially when Kate rang me from the car.

"Which one of us thought to put these two together...FOR THE LOVE OF GOD PIPPIN, PUT THE EYELINER DOWN" Kate shouted.

I hung up quickly. I will have to deal with that later. I just feel sorry for Kate having to deal with it.

Oh well.


	7. Chapter 7

**Another chapter finished! i haven't properly edited it yet, but I will come back to it when I have the time.  
Thank you to those who review! I love hearing all of your ideas and opinions. Keep them coming! :)  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with LOTR. I only own my house and myself...Kate owns herself. **

**...**

After a (semi) nutritious dinner of pasta, we decided to play a good old game of 40/40 home...with a slight twist. Yes, it may be designed for children, but who doesn't love that game? Especially in the dark as it is now.

On Kate's team we had Gimli, Legolas, Frodo and Sam. We couldn't convince Gandalf to play, unfortunately. It was a shame really; I would have paid a good deal of money to see that. Anyway, on my team there was Aragorn, Boromir, Merry and Pippin.

"Right, so the aim of the game. Do you see that huge Apple tree in the middle of the Garden?" I asked, pointing to the rather obvious tree that stood tall and strong. They all nodded, thank goodness. "That is our base. Basically, the other team will count to forty, and we have to run away. As soon as they have finished counting to forty, they will try to find us. The aim of the game is to get three orange flags stuck into the ground at the base of the tree. We will have one flag each and we have to rely on stealth and sheer ninja-ness to get there. However, if our flags are taken from us, we are basically dead, so if more than two of us die, we are royally screwed."

They all looked confused at the last bit. I shook my head, making a mental note to explain it to them later.

"Never mind. Do you understand the basics?"

"Yes." They all chorused back.

"Good. Now, I have a plan. Merry and Pippin should have two flags each, as they are quick and silent on their feet. I will have one to use both for distraction and because I have played the game before. Boromir and Aragorn, you run around being as loud and as noticeable as possible. Distract the other team, as they will be led to believe you have the flags"

"That is rather a good idea; however, don't you think that, as I am the tallest, I should have one? I could use my height to our advantage. Or...you could sit on my shoulders and I could run across, we would be much taller than the others, so they would be unable to reach the flag" Boromir asked.

"I could kneel on your shoulders, if you want" I offered, remembering doing the same thing with my older brother, James, one time.

"So it is settled. Merry, Pippin, do you understand?" Aragorn asked, looking to the two hobbits.

"Oh, yes. Be quick and quiet. We can do that!" Pippin said loudly. I rolled my eyes at the contradiction.

"Great, may the better team *cough* ours *cough* win!" I said happily, before standing from the table we were sat out and retreating to the tree, where the other team had just appeared.

"Let the games commence!" Kate said with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Game on.

"On three" Kate said as her team turned into the tree, their hands covering their eyes.

"Three!" I shouted, before sprinting into the house, my team scattering out around me. I ran through the French double doors and into the dining room, before going out into the huge hallway and through the kitchen/breakfast room, a big open space with an island to run around if necessary. I sprinted through one of the doors leading to the outside patio, followed by the huge pond area at the front of my house. Rounding the corner, I gasped and dived behind a hedge as I heard someone coming, only to relax when I saw it was Boromir.

"Psst...Boromir!" I called in a hushed whisper.

"Emma? Where are you?" he asked, before jumping as I poked my head out from behind the bush.

"Here" I said, waving my hand around. He sighed in relief, before crouching down next to me. "Are we still using the original plan?" I asked. He nodded and bent down. Scooping up a handful of sticks for later, I held my breath as I kneeled on his shoulders, before squeaking as he rose swiftly, causing the ground to recede by a long way. Jeez.

"Right...hold on" I said, before ungracefully clinging hold of his shirt whilst I shifted into a more comfortable position. A few minutes and lots of muffled swearing later I was kneeling, admittedly wobbly, on his shoulders, the flag safely in my grasp.

"Forward!" I said with satisfaction, my hands clasped securely in his, acting as balancing posts. I squeaked as he started off at a jog.

"Slower" I hissed, sighing as he slowed it to a walk. Ent pace. This may take a while.

He made his way around the house, keeping to the side of the house as it protected our now huge frame. I watched in satisfaction as Aragorn darted by, helpfully distracting Kate who was standing guard of the tree.

"Run" I squeaked. "Run!"

Hell that man ran. Cries were heard from all around, followed by the sound of footsteps across the gravel behind us. Looking around, I saw that we already had two flags under the tree, those genius hobbits...or hobbit.

I turned my head and saw Kate running just behind Boromir. I reached down, struggling to keep my balance, and took a stick out of my pocket, before chucking it at her. She slowed considerably as it hit her in the head. I smirked, before gasping as poor Boromir was knocked to the ground suddenly by that annoyingly quiet elf. I knew he should have been on our team!

I rolled as I made impact with the ground, before pulling myself up and sprinting forward, not really caring who was around me.

"RUN EMMA, RUN!" I heard four males shout at me. No prizes for guessing who.

"Aggghhh!" I shouted, almost running into the tree in my enthusiasm. I stabbed the flag into the ground, just as Kate smashed into me from behind, knocking me to the floor. I cheered, even as the breath was knocked out of my body, tears running down my face from laughing so hard. There was nothing remotely funny about the situation, but I'm just in one of those moods.

"And that is how it's done!" I shouted, before pulling my four team members into a hug. I could tell I startled all of them, but who cares?

"Oh shut up! We could still beat you! Though, I have to admire the whole kneeling on the shoulders thing, none of us stood a chance of reaching that flag. It was only Legolas' sheer elf stealth that allowed us to do anything"

"Haha, elf stealth" I muttered under my breath. Kate shot me an amused look, before plucking the flags out of the ground and distributing them to her team.

"RUN" Kate shouted, before we all began that seriously boring count to forty.

Once we got there, the others shot off, leaving me standing alone at the tree.

"Well. I guess that concludes negotiations. I'll guard the tree then" I uttered to myself, before standing just a metre away from it. What I didn't count on was for Gimli to shoot out from behind my car and sprint to the tree, all before I had even turned. I guess he was right, dwarves really are natural sprinters.

I snorted as I heard a girlish scream, before Aragorn appeared around the corner with a very smug expression and a very flustered Kate slung over his shoulder. Well, she finally achieved her dream, just in a less than dignified manner.

"Emma behind you!" Aragorn shouted. I turned just in time to see a flash of blonde go past. I sprinted after it, not realising how far away from the tree I had drifted. I pushed myself into a flat out sprint, so fast that I almost fell over my own feet, before leaping on the elf, which was a mere metre away from the tree.

"Oh no you don't!" I said, clinging to his back and making a grab for the flag. Legolas' snatched it away from my grasp and I frowned, before smiling as I covered his eyes, blocking his view of anything altogether. I gasped as his arms wrapped around my waist as he spun around so I was facing him, before gripping me under my arms and spinning me around, forcing me to unhook my legs from around his waist in order to stay upright. He put me down on the grass and began to turn away, a look of victory on his face as he neared the tree, flag still in hand. Big mistake. I launched myself at him; he fell over in shock as I kicked him in the back of his knees. He landed on his stomach and I sat on his back, I held his arms in a wrist lock around his back and grinned, waving the flag around in the air.

"I win!" I shouted.

Legolas just rolled underneath me, a half smile playing on his face. His eyes bore into mine, freezing me in place. He pushed up onto his elbows and my breath caught in my throat. Then someone (annoyingly) cleared their throat and I pulled back sharp. I looked to my friends. Kate just looked at me with one eyebrow raised. I scowled and pushed myself up, Legolas rising to his feet beside me, brushing the mud off his jeans.

"I'm...going to have a shower" I murmured, I felt myself blushing and silently cursed myself for it. This is more than a little awkward.

...

**I will probably focus more on Kate and Aragorn in the future...Yes? No? I think their is quite a lot to say about the relationship between them, and Kate is properly fan-girling over him right now. Seriously, she is sitting next to me watching the extended edition of ROTK right now. This is what happens whenever she comes to stay. Every time. I love her though. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A slight filler chapter, but I have used different POV'S. :)**

**...**

"Emma!" Kate said as she burst into my...our room. I rolled over, mumbling at her to go away.

"No. We have a wedding to get ready for!" she said, actually sounding excited.

"So?"

"So? So we have to get ready. You look horrible right now" she said, dragging the covers off me, much to my distaste.

"Thanks. I appreciate that"

"Just get in the shower" Kate called over her shoulder as she exited the room, about time too. After a long and relatively warm shower (the fellowship tend to use the majority of the hot water) I wrapped my hair up in a towel, before putting on a dressing gown and trudging down the stairs, brushing my teeth in the process.

"Hey guys" I said as I entered the kitchen, where the majority of the guests were sitting. They all said their greetings, used to me looking a complete mess.

"Emma! I need to do your hair!" Kate called from upstairs. I whimpered, facing the others, my hands clasped in front of me.

"Please save me from the evil fate that is hair styling and make-up" I begged, just earning amused looks from the Fellowship. How helpful.

"Whose wedding are you attending?" Aragorn asked

"Our friend, Becky" I said, rinsing my mouth out with the water in the kitchen sink. Got to use what's available.

"Are you due to be married soon?" Aragorn asked. I promptly choked on said water.

"Me? No, I am only eighteen. Becky is twenty four, and even that is seen to be on the younger side now a- days."

"And Lady Kate?" Aragorn prompted.

"Kate isn't getting married yet either...as far as I know" I said seriously, before smirking at Aragorn face. I patted his arm as I passed.

"Don't worry. Kate is...available" I said deliberately, before hurrying up the stairs as Kate called for me once more.

Once in my room, I put on my dress, and sat in front of the mirror on the dressing table. Kate, having already done her hair, make-up and changed, got to work. Out of the two of us, Kate is the one with the make-up and up to date brands. I would be happy to live my life in jeans and hoodie's, obviously, this being England (it is nearly always cold and wet).

I closed my eyes as Kate dried my hair using the hairdryer, before gently brushing all the knots out of my long, thick hair.

She somehow managed to tame it, before styling it in a wavy half up half down style. My blonde hair was braided at the top, with white flowers put in a few places, before walling in a waterfall notion down my back.

"Beautiful" Kate said once she had finished. I raised one eyebrow, but kept quiet, as Kate started to apply a thin layer of foundation.

"You won't need much of this. You have no spots and an even skin tone. Do you have any idea how lucky you are?" Kate asked, gesturing to the freckles that dotted across her nose. I personally like the freckles, but she hates them with a passion.

Next, Kate put on some mascara, a tiny amount of eyeliner and some lip gloss. At last, we both stood in front of the full length mirror, assessing ourselves.

"We look good..." Kate said, eyeing our reflections

I kept quiet, but I have to admit, we didn't look half bad.

I cursed as I stepped into the heeled shoes, before wobbling down the stairs, almost breaking my ankle on many occasions.

"I know this is a weird thing to say, Emma...but you look so bloody Elvish" Kate said as we reached the bottom.

"Is that a compliment?" I asked as we walked to the living room, where voices could be heard.

"Definitely" Kate said.

I rolled my eyes before pushing open the living room door. I heard several intakes of breath as we faced the fellowship.

"How do we look?" I asked as we twirled around

"Y- you look beautiful, My lady" Pippin stammered

"Aww, thanks Pip, and I have told you before, just call me Emma; I am no lady"

"Anyway, we have to go, our taxi waits." Kate said as a car horn beeped from outside

"We're getting a cab?"

"Yes, unless you want to not drink any alcohol at a wedding" Kate said.

"Good point" I replied, before we wandered out of the door, waving to the fellowship.

"Our number is on work surface. Use the phone like we showed you the other day if you need anything" Kate called over her shoulder, before slamming the door behind her.

**Gandalf's POV**

As soon as Kate and Emma had closed the door, I called the Fellowship together for a meeting.

"I have some news" I said, standing to gain their full attention "I am close to discovering a way to transport us back to the course of our quest"

The reaction I received was not at all what I was expecting. The majority of the Fellowship looked down to the floor, and even the usually boisterous Took remained quiet.

Eventually, Aragorn stood, though his usually proud and formidable stance has stooped slightly.

"This is good news indeed. This way, we may complete our quest. Tell me Gandalf, how long will it take?"

I nodded, pleased with his interest in my findings.

"We should be ready to depart at first light of the second day"

"Then it is done" Aragorn said, his head bowed. The air felt heavy for a second, before Peregrin spoke up.

"Does this mean we will never see Emma and Kate again?" he asked

"I believe so" Gimli said gruffly, pulling at the hem of his shirt.

Silence reigned once again, before Legolas stood.

"I am going to retire for a while. I bid you all a pleasant day" he said, before departing swiftly. Aragorn and Boromir left soon after.

That was odd, but most curious indeed.

Eventually, the Hobbits settled down in front of what Emma and Kate call a 'TV', a most fascinating contraption. They had just started a film called 'Harry Potter and Goblet of Fire' when I left the room, tutting. Goblets do not spontaneously set on fire, the fools.

And with that last thought, I made my way to my room to finalise our pending departure.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with LOTR, but you know this already.  
What sort of thing do you guys want to happen? I would love to hear your ideas. I think I know where I want this story to go, but your viewpoints would be appreciated :)  
Please?  
Anyway, on with the story!**

**...**

I never knew weddings could be so...well...dull.

Don't get me wrong, Becky looked stunning in her flowing white gown and done up hair, but neither Kate nor I were fully immersed in the whole wedding-day-craze. We're more worried about what the Fellowships' up to.

"Do you think the house is still standing?" Kate whispered to me as we stood outside the Church for various photos.

"Not if Merry and Pippin have anything to do with it" I whispered back through my teeth.

"What about Gimli? He's not exactly graceful"

"Ugh, don't" I said desperately, prodding her back in order to get her moving.

"What?" She asked in an irritated voice

"You are standing in just the wrong place. We need to get going and so do others" I explained. She blinked, looking around wildly.

"Oh yeah" she said with a sheepish grin, before ringing the taxi man once more.

After standing around in the freezing cold for fifteen minutes, he turned up, complaining about the timing.

"Look, do you want our money?" Kate snapped. Talk about antagonising the lion...or whatever it was.

"Yes..." The taxi driver said meekly.

"Then get driving and don't leave us next time" she growled. He flushed around the neck, before nodding and driving off.

We sat in an awkward silence, Kate staring out of the window, me looking anywhere but the annoyed taxi driver and the taxi driver looking anywhere but a fuming Kate.

After an eternity, we arrived at the place they were hosting the reception.

"Thank you" I said, trying to make amends. He nodded and mumbled something incoherent, before pulling out his book.

"We'll try not to be too long" were our parting words.

In the end, we stayed for hours, dancing, talking and having fun. That is when I noticed Kate looking a little tipsy.

"Kate?" I asked, approaching her cautiously.

"HEY! HEY EVERYONE, IT'S MY LITTLE SISTER!" She shouted drunkenly.

I just stared at her, and then the glass in her hand, and then back at her. Oh dear. It was 10pm by that time, so I decided to drag Kate home. I thanked Becky's mum profusely, as Becky had already...retired... and wished her a good night, before I dragged Kate back to the taxi, practically shoving her into the seat. The taxi driver was none too pleased to see us, but drove us home grudgingly. What a pleasant man.

Eventually, we made it back and I went round to help Kate out, she almost immediately slipped over, well, 5 inch stilettos and hours of drinking didn't help I guess.

Sighing, I picked her up carefully and carried her into the house, kicking off my shoes in the process. My feet were dying. I kicked open the door, deciding that knocking was just too much effort. I switched on the light using my shoulder (as you do), before jumping dramatically as I came face to face with an arrow. Oh yeah, the Fellowship.

"Geez, Legolas!" I jumped "Get that thing outta my face would you?"

"My apologies Emma, I feared that you may be an unwanted presence." He said in his smooth voice.

"Its fine, excuse me, Kate had a bit too much to drink. I thought she was supposed to be the sensible one" I finished under my breath. He still heard and chuckled.

Kate suddenly woke up "I'M A NORTHEN- OHH PRETTY ELF!" She shouted. I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry, I said "she is well and truly gone. Kate? Kate? I'm going to take you to bed, yes? I think you may need to get changed and I will bring you some water."

"Okay" she said as she gave me a drunken kiss on the cheek. I squirmed slightly, before jumping as a door banged open further into the house.

"What is wrong?" Aragorn asked as he rushed in, his face concerned.

"Nothing at all for now, though, I know for a fact that Kate is going to have a massive headache in the morning" I replied, shifting her weight slightly.

"Allow me to take her" Aragorn said, reaching out with his hands "I shall care for her"

"Urm...Thank you" I said, transferring the weight.

Aragorn took her gently, staring down at her with a strange emotion on his face, before hurrying away. I stared after him, one eyebrow raised.

"What's up with Aragorn?" I asked, closing the front door and walking through the hall.

Legolas seemed to hesitate. He bit his lip and furrowed his eyebrows, making was to light creases in his forehead as he did so.

"I afraid I do not know, goodnight, my lady" he said eventually, before hurrying away silently. I stared after his retreating back, cocking my head to one side, confused at both his answer and formal tone.

It was all rather obscure.

I shrugged internally, before bounding up the stairs two at a time, taking the uncomfortable pins out of my hair as I did so.

I headed to Gandalf's room, as that was where Kate kept the majority of her comfortable clothing, it being her room and all.

I knocked on the door, before pushing it open as I received no answer. I drifted through the room, a happy smile playing on my face. Soon, I could get out of this dress and into jeans...my hoodie...my converses...the list could go on.

I shook myself out of my daydream as I knocked an A3 piece of paper to the floor.

"Seriously, stop being so clumsy" I muttered to myself, bending down to pick up said sheet of paper. I laid it on the desk beside the window, watching as the Hobbits ran around the garden, chucking various tennis balls around the place. How I shall miss them.

My eyes drifted down towards the paper laid flat on the desk, before snapping open as I read what was written there. The writing was a more than a little worse for wear and the majority of it was in a different language entirely, but I could certainly read enough to get the meaning of it.

They were to return to their home in less than two days.

Well, crap.

And with that thought, I hurried out of the room, my eyes stinging with un-shed tears.

...

**Yay! Another chapter done. I will try to upload another tomorrow.  
Don't forget to review and give your ideas!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with LOTR, but you already know that. Anyway, on with the next chapter. I apologist if there are any grammar mistakes or whatever. I have had the day form hell. My brain quite literally feels like cotton wool.  
Still, I thought I should write another chapter anyway, I hope you enjoy :)**

**...**

**Kate's POV**

I awoke to a pounding headache and a sick stomach. I groaned and crawled out of bed, before squeaking as I landed on the floor in a heap. Who let me drink so much last night? They will pay. I staggered down to the kitchen, intent on spending the entire day lying crashed out in the living room and sleep, only to be met by my very smiley best friend.

"Stop being so happy, this is a rubbish morning, why is it so bright?!" I complained, downing a lot of water and collapsing onto the sofa in the kitchen area, rubbing my temples.

"It's your own fault" Emma said as she switched on the kettle, hopefully to make me something useful...like tea. I need tea.

"Could you get me some pain killers?" I moaned, clutching my head. I could practically hear Emma's eyeballs rolling round her head.

"Stop making such a fuss" she said. I gawped at her, shaking my head in disappointedly.

"Ah the mind of the young" I sighed

"We are the same age..." Emma reminded me.

"Oh shut up" I groaned, only to be hit in the head with a packet of pain killers I asked for earlier.

"Ouch"

"Oh shut up" she mimicked me. I suppose I asked for it.

All was silent for a moment, before she spoke again.

"Kate..." she said, her voice turning serious.

I sat up, squinting through the rubbishness my sight had become, before regarding her curiously as I gratefully took the cup of tea she handed me.

"I came across some paper yesterday...in your room." she began, her forehead creasing slightly. I raised one eyebrow, motioning for her to continue.

"Yes..."

"Well...the thing is" she looked down, fiddling with her hands. This is getting ridiculous. "Well..."

"Spit it out, woman!" I snapped, not in the best of moods.

"The Fellowship are leaving" she blurted. I froze, choking mid sip on my tea.

"I'm sorry what?" I asked, not quite believing what I was hearing.

"You heard me. Tomorrow morning" she said, before taking a deep breath "And I want to go with them"

**Emma's POV**

There. I had said it.

Think about it, who else gets the opportunity to go to Middle Earth? It's Middle Earth for crying out loud! The Fellowship!

My best friend obviously seemed to disagree.

"What?" she whispered at first, looking at me in confusion. I sighed, how can I make it clearer?

"I. Want. To. Go. To. Middle. Earth" I spelled it out for her

"Are you mad?" she exploded, jumping up, her hangover obviously forgotten. "We can't just leave?"

"Why not?" I asked stubbornly "We could leave a note"

"Leave a note? LEAVE A NOTE? This isn't some, 'gone out, will be back for dinner' scenarios. This is forever! So when your parents get back from Spain in a year or so and find you gone? What then?"

"Please, you know we aren't exactly close. They probably wouldn't even care, it's not like-"

I stopped abruptly as someone cleared their throat from the doorway. Our heads both snapped towards it, and we looked away guiltily as we saw Gandalf standing there with an amused and knowing expression on his face.

"Good morning, ladies" he said

"Good morning" we murmured back, both of us looking a bit like children caught with their hands in the cookie jar, me even more so as I was the one who found his stupid plans. Why can't they just stay here?

"Because that way middle Earth would fall into the grasp of evil" Gandalf said casually as he made a cup of tea. Wait, did I say all of that out loud?

Kate's 'are you serious?' face gave me all the answers I needed. Oops. I am going to have to work on keeping various thoughts to myself, particularly those about that gorgeous elf.

Where did that come from?

Crap.

Said gorgeous elf had just walked into the room.

Checklist is needed.

Number one: Do not embarrass oneself.

Two: Keep all thoughts to myself.

Three: Stop staring at the elf.

"My lady?" Legolas asked in a confused tone

"Yes handsome?" I replied in the same tone, before cringing and throwing up at my choice of works inwardly and slinking out of the room, ignoring Kate's eyes as they burned a hole in the back of my head. How embarrassing.

It's lovely to know how my mouth will betray me at the most crucial of times. In that once sentence I broke all three rules. I would like to say I'm being a badass. But I am actually just a complete idiot.

I think I may have to go to some form of mouth physiatrist .

Do they do that in Middle Earth?

Not that I'm going, now I went and opened my stupid mouth. Bloody hell, I am starting to sound like a proper teenage girl. I will have to snap out of it. And fast.

Anyway back to my original question, do they have them in Middle Earth? *Cue losing all relevant trail of thought*

Ah well.

...

**So, what do you all think? Review, please?  
I'll try and put the next chapter up tomorrow, or possibly the day after, depending on how hectic everything gets. **


	11. Chapter 11

**You know I own nothing to do with LOTR.  
Just enjoy :)**

**...**

I got up at three AM that next morning, THREE IN THE MORNING! Kate thought I was ill or someone else had taken over my body when I shook her awake, my pack already slung over my shoulder.

"What?" she groaned, her voice muffled by her pillow.

"I have come to say goodbye. No way is the Fellowship leaving me behind." I said decisively. That got her up alright.

"Emma...as much I want to, we cannot go"

"Why?"

"Because..."

"Yes?" I pressed, smirking as I knew she didn't actually have a valid answer.

"Because who would water the plants?" she said finally. Has she finally snapped? I had anticipated this day for a while, but I always assumed I would go first.

"Kate...what plants? The only think we managed to keep alive for more than three days was Bob the sunflower, and even he died because you sat on him"

"Gandalf may not let us" she replied, ignoring my comment.

"Please. They need us"

"Really..."

"Yes, really. Besides, do you really want Aragorn to leave?"

"He loves Arwen" she said, but she sat up a little straighter anyway.

"Now that's where you're wrong my little friend, for I have seen him staring at you with an emotion akin to love in his eyes in your time of dire need"

"When was that?"

"When you were passed out from drinking too much, that's when" I said, before hauling her now blushing person to her feet.

"Are you with me?" I asked hopefully. She hesitated, seemingly searching for the right words.

Finally, she spoke.

"Hell yeah."

Well, that was straight to the point. But at least it is settled, if Kate and I have anything to do with it, we are taking a road trip to Middle Earth!

After we had run around the room for a while, pulling on suitable travelling clothes and stuffing all vaguely useful things into rucksacks, we bounced down to the kitchen and stuffed in a load of canned food and chocolate bars...you know the things that last.

Finally, we packed a bottle of fizzy and smaller bottles of water, before pulling on our waterproof walking boots. By this time, our packs were extremely heavy, but we couldn't leave everything behind.

"Should I take my phone charger?" Kate asked as she struggled to close her pack.

"Kate...they don't have electricity there" I reminded her. The look on her face said it all.

"Oh stop making a fuss...it will be an adventure!"

"Oh...an adventure my-"

We were cut off yet again by the Fellowship, who had somehow made their way down to the living room without us noticing. Are we really that inobservant?

"You wish to come with us" Gandalf stated. It wasn't a question but we nodded anyway.

"There is no real future for us here" Kate said as if to explain. I swear an hour ago she wanted nothing to do with leaving. But one sneaky look across at her made her realise why. She was staring straight at Aragorn, who was staring straight back.

"Frodo" I said clearly, stepping forward "We may not have any experience in your world, but you certainly know about ours. I believe our knowledge about the future could be of great benefit to us all. There are those who must fall to save Middle Earth, but there are those who can be saved. Kate and I would be grateful if you will allow us to aid you on your quest. We know the burden you carry, and I hope that our presence will do something to alleviate that. It would be an honour to stand by your side and fight for what if good and right. Do you accept our offer?"

I looked at him hopefully, kneeling down so that I was eye-to-eye with him.

His eyes flickered behind me, to where I knew Gandalf was standing, before he smiled and threw his arms around me, nodding into my neck. I caught him out of reflex, grinning as I hugged him back, using one hand to support myself, preventing me from falling backwards.

I stood a while later, smiling at the rest of the Fellowship, who were grinning or nodding at us encouragingly.

"Emma, Kate. You do realise that once you cross the boundaries into our world, there is no going back" Gandalf said gravely.

"I understand" we said in perfect synch, locking eyes as we did so.

"And you shall have to be trained in the arts of defence"

"I would like to learn some of the elvish language too!" I said happily, knowing that I stand a chance of my one-word-elvish improving.

"Then it shall be done" Gandalf said, before nodding to himself.

"When are we to leave?" Legolas asked.

"Whenever I cast the spell, take a hold of Emma's hand, Legolas. And you Kate's, Aragorn"

I felt the blood rush to my cheeks at his words, but stepped forward and shyly took hold of Legolas' offered hand, trying to ignore the electric shock like current that ran up my arm as I did so.

Kate let out a huge gust of air, her eyes darting around nervously.

"It will be okay" I mouthed to her, knowing in my heart we were making the right decision. She nodded her head, smiling at me slightly.

"Why do we need to do this?" Kate asked, holding up her hand which was clasped with Aragorn's bigger one.

However, she never got an answer, as within the next second, a huge clash of thunder rumbled through the room, shaking the pictures off the wall and the glasses off the tables, blowing our hair into our faces and our clothes flap in the wind.

The last thing I saw of my living room was the picture of Kate and I when we were just five, sitting on the little plastic chairs with our hands covered in paint. It lay on the floor by my feet, cracked and broken, just like my usual life was about to come.

And with that last thought, my world went completely black.

...

**I thought I would go for something a little different, as most people either have to die, or get there completely by accident. I wanted the Fellowship to know we would be coming. Possibly to create havoc in their world, but also to help them!  
What do you think? **


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you so much to those who reviewed, I love hearing what you all think  
Keep them coming, because hopefully the plot isn't all what you were expecting :)**

**...**

You know when people faint in the majority of films, they wake up looking all perfect with not a hair out of place and someone completely gorgeous hovering over them?

Yeah, well that's not realistic.

I woke up half falling off a really uncomfortable rock with a ten foot drop beneath me, a sharp rock digging into my back and feeling like I had been hit by a truck.

I can't say it is the best way to wake up in a strange new world, but it is real at least.

Wait, strange new world?!

He actually did it! Gandalf actually did it! I could kiss that wizard! Then again...I'll pass.

I leapt up, ignoring the massive head rush it gave me, and stumbled happily over to Kate, who was still passed out (on a patch of grass I may add).

I dropped to my knees beside her, before giving her a massive shake. It may not be a kindest way to wake someone up, but it's the easiest at least.

What I wasn't expecting was for her to stir before opening her eyes...and then for her to scream.

"Wooaaa...Kate, Kate! It's me, Emma!" I said whilst waving my hands around desperately, as the sound almost seemed to blow out my eardrums. Way too loud.

"W-what happened to you? " She asked.

Well, that's rather rude.

"What are you going on about?" I asked. Maybe she really did hit her head hard.

"Well, the last time I checked you didn't have plastic surgery on your ears" she said, standing and brushing herself off. "And you weren't glowing like a freaking light bulb. You're even worse than Legolas. Speaking of that elf, where are they all?"

Good point actually.

Ignoring her earlier comment, I stood and looked around. Sadly, this area doesn't look anything like that of either in the movie or described in the books, and there was definitely no Fellowship.

"Oh brilliant, just brilliant. So, they take us to their world, and then ditch us?"

"No...They wouldn't!" Kate said disbelievingly

"You sure about that?" I asked, before sitting on a nearby boulder and pulling out my copy of _Lord of the Rings_.

"Right. Is there anything in the films that vaguely resembles this place?" I asked.

"They wouldn't. We are completely off course" she muttered absently to herself.

"Kate!"

"Sorry...urm, well, it looks like a mix of the 'Crebain from Dunland' area, and Amon Hen"

"Do you think we're near Lorien?"

"Possibly" she replied

"How helpful. On the plus side, we've still got our packs!"

I unzipped mine and pulled out my compass, only for Kate to shake her head.

"It won't work here. They don't have a North Pole of any kind."

"We may as well try"

Carefully, I placed the compass on the map in the book, before turning it.

Drat.

She was right.

I hate it when that happens.

I stood sheepishly, shutting the book with a snap.

"Well...it didn't work."

"What did I say?"

"Shut up"

"Make me "she said childishly, before hauling her pack onto her shoulders.

"I vote we go that way" she said, pointing towards a load of fields, followed by a large expanse of forest "We find a source of water and follow it, hopefully to somewhere safe. Also there are trees to climb if we get into any trouble."

"Trouble?" I asked stupidly, too busy breathing in the amazingly clean air.

"Yes, as in orcs, Uruks, Goblins, Spiders, the list goes on. You name it, they probably have it"

"Right, I knew that. Anyway, let's get walking. If we ever see the Fellowship again, they are in for an earful."

"I know exactly what you mean" Kate said grimly, before following me as I walked off, kicking a random stone as I went.

"So, what shall we do to pass the time?" I asked after about ten minutes of ambling along a very boring path. It is just like a too hot, less polluted version of England.

"I spy?" Kate asked

"I love that game!" Come on, who doesn't? It is the number one childhood game. Bored? Play I spy!

"I spy with my little eye, something beginning with T" Kate said, examining her nails.

"Trees?" I guessed, seeing as that was pretty much all that was visible.

"Ah well done" Kate said sarcastically, clapping at me. I rolled my eyes at her, before taking a turn.

"I spy with my little eye..."

"Sky" Kate said immediately. I blinked at her in disbelief.

"How did you know?"

"You looked at the sky, I can read you too well" Kate said as if to explain. She won't get me next time.

This went on for a couple of hours.

And I take back my past words.

I hate I spy.

My childhood is officially ruined by that stupid game. The amount of times I had to say that one sentence is enough to drive me mad.

I may as well mention I now hate walking. Kate and I only managed a grand total of three hours before we had to stop. And hopefully not have to start again for a while.

We were both drenched in sweat, as it is about thirty five degrees Celsius out here and completely still. No wind at all. None.

"Urghh...I need a shower" Kate complained as we collapsed on the floor, which was thankfully shaded from the relentless sun by the trees.

"We will never have a shower again, Kate. And right now, I can't even find you a puddle"

"So...this is your idea of fun?"

"It is my IDEA, yes. Actually doing it is another matter entirely."

"I was looking forward to sight-seeing Middle Earth, but we are completely lost in the middle of some random forest" Kate complained.

"Oh hush, it will get better. I for one am actually ecstatic we are here...we just haven't had the best of days" I replied

"You can say that again"

"Oh hush, it will-"

"Be quiet"

"Rude"

"Pointy eared"

"Shut up"

"Rude" she said with a smirk.

I can just never win.

...


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you so much to those who reviewed and stuck with the story, I just hope that you are enjoying it so far!  
Keep them coming!  
Disclaimer: I really don't own anything to do with LOTR, I only own the two main characters :) And even then Kate owns herself.  
Anyway, read on!**

**...**

A tree spoke to me today.

Now, I know what you're thinking. Oh God, here she goes again, gradually losing her sanity as she is exposed to actual sunlight.

But it generally did.

As it happens, Kate and I decided to be completely ninja and sleep in a tree. We were going proper Katniss Everdeen style, tying ourselves to a tree branch up out of danger and attempting to sleep there.

Anyway, it had just begun to turn dark when we scaled this tree, and it was pitch black when this tree spoke, causing me to completely freak out and almost fall out of said tree.

I had just pulled out my book to refresh my memory of this world and quest. I opened it and smoothed down the covers, flattening out all the dog ears it had succumbed to over the years, when this weirdly echoed voice sounded in my head.

"**Hello young one" **

I sat up as quickly as I could, reaching out for the weapons I didn't have.

"Who is there?" I asked out loud.

"**I do not have a name" **the voice responded. By this point, I had given up on trying to defend myself with a twig as Kate was sleeping soundly, clearly having not heard the creepy voice.

"Who are you?"

"**I am the old oak you are currently sitting on" **the voice replied with a hint of tiredness, as though it was fed-up of having to explain this. Well excuse me, but it's not every day you have a tree talk to you.

"Huh?" I replied smartly.

"**You make course to Lothlorien, the realm of the Lady Galadriel?" **the tree asked.

"Yes! Yes! Which way is it?" I asked, jolting Kate awake. She glared at me but I waved her off, too interested in this answer.

"**Two days North East from where you currently stand"**

**"**Nah, I'm sorry but you're going to have to do better than that. I have no idea which direction North-East is"

"**Straight ahead" **the tree replied "**I want you to take a message to the Lady. Darkness grows; soon even the golden wood will fall under its grasp. It must be stopped, but men cannot stand alone. You must send aid when the time is right."**

**"**Helm's deep" I breathed to myself, before yelping as the tree quite literally shook Kate back awake, knocking our packs to the floor in the process.

"**You must go now. I sense darkness is close" **

**"**What now? Can you not protect us?"

"**You must fly!" **the tree said.

I sighed, before scaling back down the tree, Kate following grumpily after me.

"What's going on?" she asked

"Long story short. Talking tree here gave us directions to Lorien, it is two days in this direction, and we have to run to get away from whatever is following us" I babbled quickly, breaking into a jog. Kate followed me, her pack safely secured to her back.

"What?" she asked "Two days?"

"That's really not the bit you should be focusing on" I said before we ran.

We ran as fast and for as long as we could, not risking running into whatever the tree warned me about. No thank you.

We ran through the night, stopping only to jump behind various trees (non talking ones) either to hide or go to the toilet. I seem to have picked up a lot of stamina from somewhere. Probably the amount of adrenaline I am experiencing right now. Kate seemed to do the same thing, only pointing out random tracks as we went. Ooh get her and her Bear Grylls tracking skills. I hope she has his survival skills too.

It was getting light by the time we finally came to a stop, searching the area for any hidden threats...or just anything useful.

"Emma" Kate said to me as we sat down, taking off more layers of clothing

"Yes?"

"The idea of going to Lorien is scary"

I looked at her, blinking rapidly.

"What? Why?"

"Well...Lady Galadriel will be there"

"Yeah...and?"

"She can read minds..."

"Kate, just spit it out. What is your point?"

"She will be able to read my mind. Namely the rather private thoughts going around my head about Aragorn" she said as she blushed and looked to the ground.

Oh dear, I really don't want to have to enter this really awkward conversation with her. There are boundaries even I don't feel comfortable crossing.

"Arwen is her Granddaughter, and if she finds out about all the thought running through my head..."she trailed off, wincing at the possibilities.

"She won't. You cannot help what you feel"

"But it will be so humiliating! What if she tells Aragorn, and he tells Arwen. Oh, what a laugh they will have about it"

"Kate"

"Can you imagine, it will be so awkward when I have to see him again"

"Kate"

"And then do you know what will happen? We will-"

"KATE!" I said a bit louder, fed up. "Kate, think about it. When he was living in our home, did you ever see him wearing the Evenstar?"

"Well, no, but-"

"Exactly. Now pull yourself together and start believing in yourself" I said fiercely, before my face and voice softened "You are more than worthy of him, and I know that whatever is between you two is good and true. Quit worrying about it!" I finished brightly, before pulling her to her feet once more.

"We have only just stopped!" she complained

"I don't want to take that risk. The quicker we get to Lorien, the quicker we get to safety and a bed"

"Good point."

"Oh I know"

And with those last words, we started jogging again; the only thing preventing us from stopping was the vision of a lovely warm bed at our destination.

...

**Yes! Lorien is in sight! I know it is supposed to have that sign over the 'o'but I couldn't really find it anywhere, sorry!  
What do you think?**


	14. Chapter 14

**So, I've updated again, somehow managing to find time :) I hope that you all enjoy.  
So, we arrive in Lorien, and hopefully meet up with the Fellowship, though that may not happen for another chapter or so...but stick with it!  
I own nothing to do with LOTR.**

**...**

"Ah, finally!" Kate said dramatically as the wood came into sight. It looked remarkably like it did in the films, only more magical somehow. Its whole being gave of an aura of power and goodness, it's the kind of place you'd be worried about so much as squishing a bug.

"It wasn't that bad!" I sighed, adjusting the now annoyingly heavy pack on my back.

"Just because you have a seemingly endless amount of energy" she breathed.

"I do not!" I snapped back. She looked at me, her eyebrows raised

"How did you hear that?"

"By using my ears" I said pointing to them with a 'duh' expression.

"You'd have to have at least three to hear what I said" she argued back

"Oh yes, because I obviously have three ears" I replied with an eye roll, before freezing as I suddenly had an arrow in my face.

Oh great, we've got to this bit already?

"Good morning!" Kate said cheerfully. I resisted the urge to connect face with palm. This is so not the time to be wishing random people a good day, especially arrow aiming people. What is it with Middle-Earthians and weapons?

During my inner rambling, someone had been attempting to talk to me. Notice the word attempting.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, you're going to have to repeat that in a language that is even vaguely coherent" I said with a wave of my hand.

Again, more rubbish spilled out of his mouth.

It sounded beautiful, don't get me wrong, but I had not the foggiest what he was saying.

Eventually, our confused expressions got the better of one elf, and he stepped forward, an annoyed expression on his face.

"You will come" is all he said, a heavy accent tinting his voice.

"Why?" I asked suspiciously.

"Come" he repeated, before we were rudely shoved forward. To be fair, two of what I assumed to be elves took our packs from us. To begin with, I thought they were just trying to be helpful, but that thought soon fled my brain as they started searching through our bags.

I guess chivalry is well and truly dead then.

My initial anger soon turned to embarrassment as they came across the sanitary items I had packed to deal with that time of the month.

Right, so how do I explain what they're for?

"They are for...you know...that time of the months. A woman's worse nightmare" I started. They looked at me, confused. Oh yeah, they don't understand me.

Luckily, I ended up not having to explain or possibly act anything further, as we were pushed roughly up a ladder. I eyed it dubiously. I'm not exactly made for climbing up ladders, especially ones that hang free in the air, attached only to a posh tree house structure up the top. I assume they're the flets.

Annoyingly, I didn't seem to have a choice in the matter, as I was nudged forward. They obviously expect us to go first.

I placed one foot on the bottom rung, listening for any sign that it might snap. I'm not exactly heavy, but I have always been cautious about ladders.

Once I was satisfied it wasn't going to break and let me fall to my death, I took a deep breath and began to climb, relieved I didn't have to take my rucksack too.

It was surprisingly easy to climb to the top, and I was up in a matter of seconds, hauling Kate up behind me. Once we had stood up, we loitered awkwardly to the side as the other elves spoke to who I assumed to be the leader.

"I bet that's Haldir" I murmured to Kate. She nodded in agreement.

"Who may you be and what business do you have in Lothlorien?" the elf asked, approaching us.

"My name is Emma, and this is Kate. We travelled with the Fellowship, but we got separated. Our business is our own" I replied, trying my best to look like I had the slightest clue how to talk Middle-Earth style.

I failed.

"Strange. Only nine members left from Imladris" he said, eyeing us with suspicion.

"We did not leave from Imladris. Please, we must see the Fellowship. How long ago did they arrive?"

"Just two days." He replied shortly. I don't think he entirely believes us. "Aragorn son of Arathorn did mention that they travelled with two young women, but I was informed that they were both mortal"

"We are?" I said in confusion

"You are an elf. Do not think me blind" he snapped.

Oops, I guess he has a short temper.

"So that's why you're glowing and have weird ears!" Kate said happily, earning a look from Haldir. That wasn't exactly the smartest thing to say in front of a bunch of elves, some of which were now glaring daggers at Kate. So Haldir isn't the only one who understands English! Halleluiah!

I cleared my throat awkwardly, grappling around my brain for the words to form a sentence.

"Could we please have an audience with the Lady? I promise you we travel with the Fellowship. It was just an unfortunate misunderstanding that meant we got lost" I finally managed. Quite honestly, I have no idea why or how we got 'lost'.

But he doesn't know that.

Haldir seemed to be considering his options, eyeing our rather disgusting state. Two days of solid running and no way to wash doesn't exactly bode well with either of us.

We remained completely silent, basically willing him to let us through. If he doesn't, we're completely screwed, and so are the Fellowship when they eventually leave. As far as I'm concerned, they have some major explaining to do.

Finally, he nodded his head. I let out a long breath, glad that something has gone right. We can sleep in a bed tonight! And maybe even have a bath? Do they have hot water here? I swear Bilbo mentioned something about plumbing in the _Hobbit, _but then again I could have been imagining it. A lot of crazy stuff has happened recently.

Still, I may get a bed and a bath!

"We must depart, for it is a two day walk to Caras Galadhon"

Or not.

...

**So, what do you think? A bit of a filler chapter I know, but they have to get into Lorien somehow!  
Let me know how it could be improved/if you like it. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Two chapters on one day, woo!  
Thank you so much for reviewing and sticking with the story, enjoy!**

**...**

"The Lady Galadriel knows of your coming" Haldir said after ten minutes of walking in silence.

His brothers, Rumil and Orophin, who turned out to be the one who had told us to 'come' to begin with, accompanied us. It turns out they speak very little English, or Westron- common tongue, as it is known here, but it was nice to have them come along anyway.

"Really...excellent, excellent" Kate said, trying her best to make it less awkward. To say the elves had been slightly wary of us was the understatement of the century; their eyes had been on us at all times, constantly making sure we hadn't run off or something ridiculous like that. I have done enough running these past few days to last me a lifetime.

"So, what's it like being the Marchwarden?" I asked him, trying to get him to relax just a little bit. He was walking like he had a stick shoved up his ass the entire time.

"I have many duties to fulfil, but as long as I am doing my homeland and my Lord and Lady proud, I will gladly continue to accomplish them"

"Do you not have loved ones that miss you whilst you patrol?" I asked gently

"My brothers are my only family. I am not married, nor do I intend to be just yet"

"Will you marry in the future?" Kate asked curiously

"Perhaps. As soon as I find the right elleth to bind myself to" he replied

"She may not be an elleth. She may be mortal" Kate replied. I winced internally as he shook his head before walking faster, obviously putting a stop to the conversation. Well, that was slightly rude.

"That was rude" Kate said, mirroring my thoughts.

"There is a line. I guess we just crossed it." I said with a shrug, before trailing after the grumpy Marchwarden and his two brothers, who smiled encouragingly at us, I really wish they were the ones who could speak English, they seem nice.

Then again, I may be pretty quick to judge, I liked Haldir in the books and films, actually, he was awesome! I cried when he died...speaking of which...

"Helm's Deep" I mouthed frantically to Kate.

"What?" she mouthed back

"Helm's Deep! Helm's Deep! Haldir's death!" I mouthed, pointing frantically at said elf, just as he turned around to check on us. Typical.

I dropped my hands and my gaze quickly, sending Kate a quick 'we will talk about this later' look. She seemed to understand, as her eyes widened and her mouth formed an 'O' shape.

Yes, well done Kate, only an awkward situation too late.

Dear god, Haldir probably thinks I have a crush on him now. All he saw was me pointing at him randomly, followed by me dropping my gaze and going a very unattractive red. If I still blush, do elves blush?

Anyway, that's not good.

I could only ever feel like that about Legolas.

What?

I didn't say that...think that...whatever.

We walked in silence for a number of hours, each of us too caught up in different thoughts and emotions. Judging by how Kate is nervously biting her lip and twisting her hand together, she is worried about speaking with Lady Galadriel.

I don't really blame her.

I'm sure the Lady is lovely, but what if us being here has actually mucked up the plot?

Eh, it's worth it. As long as that stupid ring is destroyed, all will be manageable.

"We will rest here for the night" Haldir said finally, motioning to a flet above us, concealed slightly by the lower branches on these amazingly tall trees.

I wonder if any of them talk.

Nope, I've got nothing. Maybe that tree was just a very clever tree. I'll have to go back and visit it one day, once all of this is over.

If we make it out alive.

I don't think either Kate or I have got our heads around the fact that we could die on this quest. Still, I for one stand by my decision. I like it here, and I especially like the fact that I will be making a difference to the world, however small. Something I just didn't do back on Earth.

And with that final thought, I allowed myself to drift off into an 'elvish' sleep. AKA, keeping my eyes open and letting my mind wander. It's pretty awesome actually. Apparently, with a bit of practise, you can communicate with elves close to your heart in your sleep.

Well, I thought the idea was cool anyway.

I was woken a short while later by someone rudely poking me in the shoulder.

"My lady" a voice said "We must leave"

"Why?" I mumbled, still half asleep

"For we are a mere few hours from the city" the voice I now recognised to be Haldir's said. I shot up, grinning.

"How many hours is a few?"

"Around three"

"YES!" I cried, raising my hands in the air in a celebrating motion. "Never have I been so relieved to go to a strange place"

Haldir didn't reply, only stepped back before dropping neatly down the ladder. I heard a soft thud from below, and figured that as Kate and I were the only ones left up here, we should probably get moving.

Luckily, she had already dragged herself up, preventing me from doing it for her.

"Three hours to go!" I said happily, skipping around the flet.

"Yeah yeah, now get moving, it is too early for some if us to even consider being awake" she complained.

Wow, we've switched roles. Normally it's me who wants to stay in bed.

"After you" I said, still grateful to Haldir and his brothers for carrying our bags the whole time. I was getting seriously sick of the weight.

"Thank you" she yawned, before she swung down the ladder, me following just behind.

The rest of that morning was spent walking, walking and guess what? More walking.

I can generally say I have never been so relieved to see a destination before.

"Caras Galadriel...home of Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel, Lady of Light" Haldir said proudly as we reached the top of a stupidly long hill.

"Yeah, lovely" Kate said irritably, before shoving him forward, actually causing him to stumble slightly. I didn't realise elves were actually capable of stumbling. So they aren't all perfect! Kate just rolled her eyes when I voiced these views to her, before not-so-subtly reminding me I am an elf now. Something I actually didn't have a reply to, astounding I know.

It turns out all that excitement was all for nothing, as it was another hours walk before we actually got into the city. And that wasn't the worst part.

There were stairs.

So many stupid stairs, way more than I could see or possibly even consider counting. My mood dropped further as Haldir began to climb said stairs.

"He is joking right?" Kate asked in disbelief. I twisted my lips, sighing through my nose.

"I doubt it" I said sadly, before following him begrudgingly. It was fine for the first twenty minutes or so, because I had new things to look at to keep myself entertained. It was only when I ran out of pretty things to stare at did the pain in my legs become prominent.

"Ouch ouch ouch ouch" Kate complained with every step.

Still, we gritted our teeth until we eventually reached the top, Kate panting dramatically. We were then led across a large open area and onto a leaf shaped platform. We stood in silence for a minute, wondering what was going on.

It was then that the top of the stairs began to glow.

So...the Lord and Lady have decided to make their grand entrance after all.

...

**I'll try and get the next chapter up tomorrow, sometime during the evening for those in England :)  
What do you think?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry it is slightly late, busy day! Anyway, here is the next chapter!  
I own nothing to do with LOTR!  
Enjoy!**

**...**

"Geez...and I thought you glowed bright, she's really going some." Kate muttered as we both shielded our eyes. I shot her a warning glance out of the corner of my eye, something she completely ignored.

We both curtsied simultaneously as they reached the bottom of the stairs, looking almost exactly like they did in the films.

"**Welcome Emma, daughter of Earth**" I heard Galadriel say in my mind. Wow, I didn't think she could actually do that. It is stranger than talking to that tree.

Lady Galadriel's lips twitched slightly as she looked straight at me, her eyes seemingly endless with both wisdom and beauty.

Upon a quick inspecting glance at Kate, I winced when I noticed she had broken out in a sweat, and she was gnawing on her lip, a classic symptom of stress and anxiety in my best friend.

"You travelled with the Fellowship" she stated, her knowing eyes landing on Kate, leaving her to take the full brunt of the weight they held.

"However, we were informed that they travelled with two mortal women" Lord Celeborn continued, his piercing blue stare turning onto me.

Crap.

"My Lord, I can assure you that I am indeed one half of the women travelling with the Fellowship" I told him, glad my voice wasn't wobbling, which would betray the uproar that was going on in my body and mind.

"Do you have any proof?" he asked. Uh-oh...and Kate was scared she would be kicked out.

"I do not, though I would not lie to you or the Lady Galadriel. My lady, you can see into my mind, I surrender it to you. You know I speak the truth" I almost begged.

"Do not plant ideas into my wife's head" Celeborn said sharply. Ouch, I obviously stepped on a nerve.

"My apologises" I murmured, bowing my head to him.

"Do not be so quick to judge, meleth nin" Galadriel said in an almost scolding tone as she looked at me gently. "Her heart is pure."

"I** believe you have a message for me, young one**" her voice rang clear in my head. I swallowed.

"**Darkness grows; soon even the golden wood will fall under its grasp. It must be stopped, but men cannot stand alone. You must send aid when the time is right." **I thought back to her, impressed with myself that I remembered even half of that message, let alone all of it.

I could sense her surprise and the graveness that came as she listened to the message. She appeared to think about it for a minute, before thanking me in her low voice.

"Rest now, for you are surely weary. Haldir shall escort you to your companions" she said decisively, before turning and taking Celeborn's offered hand. Together, they almost floated back up the stairs, leaving two flustered young women at the bottom. The two flustered women being me and Kate. Fun times.

We both let out a huge huff of relief as soon as they disappeared around the corner.

"I don't know what you're relived about; you weren't the one who was interrogated!" I exclaimed, placing a hand over my heart.

"I know. But it doesn't make it any less scary. Did she speak in your mind too?" Kate asked

"Yes you?" I asked

"Yes, and it scared the living daylights out of me" Kate replied

"What did she say?"

"She welcomed me to Lorien. She didn't mention anything about he-who-shall-not-be-named, so that's a relief"

"Kate...this is not Harry Potter, nor is Aragorn a wicked old guy with no nose and is best friends with a snake" I reminded her.

"I was trying to be inconspicuous" she huffed, getting annoyed.

"Try harder" I muttered, before dodging a hand that came flying towards the back of my head. She really shouldn't resort to violence at times like this.

We both jumped terrifically as Haldir materialised in front of us in that creepy way only elves can master. I bet get the hang of that soon. Imagine the fun I could have...

"You will follow me" he said in a monotone, before turning and walking back down the staircase.

You have got to be kidding me.

"Urm...how far down do we have to walk?" Kate asked timidly

"All the way to the forest floor" Haldir said with a hint of delight, throwing a smirk over his shoulder. He will pay. That elf will pay.

"If I don't have a six pack and thighs of steel after this, I will not be impressed" Kate informed me as we began the decent.

"Ditto" is all I replied, before we lapsed into silence for the rest of the way.

Approximately a century later, we made it to the bottom stair, practically singing in relief. At least we would if we had the energy.

"So, where are we camping?" I asked

"Half way up this tree" Haldir said, pointing to the tree just next to the once we climbed down.

"ARE YOU JOKING?!" Kate exploded as he began to climb more stairs, his annoyingly smooth and silky hair swishing down his back as he did so.

Haldir stopped; a huge smirk evident on his face as he turned his head to face us.

"Yes" is all he said, before he jumped down and continued to walk along the leaf ridden floor.

Huh, so that elf does actually have a sense of humour lurking there somewhere, who knew?

Whilst Kate was busy rejoicing at this information, I was busy surveying the area. We passed a wide, flat area which was clear of trees. Within it were many different targets, some of which were being used, and a marked area that was clearly for sword training. At the far end of the space was a large wooden structure that looked to be filled full of weapons, looks interesting.

"The Fellowship are staying just through there" Haldir said after a few more minutes of walking, before bowing and leaving us silently, our packs dropped at our feet.

We looked at each other, not entirely sure what we should do. This was the moment we had been looking forward to for days, and now that it has arrived, we have no clue what to do with it. So me being me, decided to shove Kate through the curtain like thing the trees provided and straight into the Fellowships area.

I'm a brilliant friend like that.

I waited for a second, before grinning as various shouts sounded, followed by the distinct sound of Kate being pulled into a large hug, probably by four hobbits. Oh how I have missed them!

I sighed, before scaling the tree, wanting to explore my ability to climb and be silent, something I never used to be able to do. At all.

"Where is Emma?" I heard someone ask from below.

"I don't know...she was just..." Kate trailed off, before walking out of the area, the other trailing like baby ducks behind.

I used that opportunity to drop down out of the tree, inside of their area and sat on a log by the fire, casually re-doing my hair.

Two minutes later, they all filed back in, confused looks on their faces, that confused look turned to surprise and happiness as I gave them a wave, grinning cheekily at them.

"Hey guys" I said, before gasping as I was launched at by four hobbits, causing me to be knocked off the log and onto the ground behind me.

"Emma!" they cried, landing on top of me in a heap

"Hi! It's my favourite hobbits' in the whole entire worlds! Plural." I said happily, grinning as they clambered off me.

I stared at the trees above for a second, before grasping the hand that appeared in front of me, allowing them to pull me to my feet. I stood, before throwing my arms around the person's neck, burying my face into the crook of my neck. I really don't care what he thinks of that right now.

Legolas caught me reflectively, his arms winding around my waist, pulling me tightly against his frame. I felt tiny against him, my slim form standing at five foot eight, whereas he was easily over six foot and broad. It made me feel safe and protected.

I pulled back with a blush as soon as I realised how long we had been standing there, before moving on to Boromir, who was the closest person to me.

"We have all missed you greatly" he said into my ear, before releasing me so I could hug Gimli, who turned a bright red and mumbled something incoherent. Ah well, can't have everything. He did hug me back though, it was just slightly hairy.

Next was Aragorn, who looked at me gratefully.

"Thank you for keeping her safe" he whispered into my ear.

I grinned happily, my heart near bursting for my friend. He does like her! He is just too stubborn to admit it to her face!

Damn him!

I will make him. Even if it is the last thing I do! My best friend will be happy!

I looked around the group, my eyes searching for the one member I haven't yet hugged.

Then my memory came back full force. How the heck could I have forgotten for this long?!

Gandalf was supposedly dead.

It's only one of the main flipping events! Right now...I want to sleep, but I kind of feel like we owe them an explanation/story. But we can't tell them too much...in fact, we can't tell them anything much at all...

Right...so what can we tell them again?

...

**So, what do you think?  
I'll have the next chapter up ASAP! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry it took so long! My Laptop decided to be a complete pain and delete the stuff I had written for this chapter. Incredibly helpful know. Oh, and there is something wrong with my FanFiction, so I'm sorry if this chapter looks a little odd, I have no clue what it looks like.**

**Anyway, enough with the excuses..Enjoy and review! Thank you so much to those who do, I love reading them!**

...

I opened my mouth to explain the situation, hoping desperately that they wouldn't ask to may questions, when a gasp cut me off. I turned in the direction of said gasp, only to come face to face with Boromir, who was staring at my ears intently.

Oh good, here we go...

"You- you-"he sputtered

Wait for it...

"You're a...you're a..."

He's getting there...

"You're an elf!" he finally exploded.

And he finally makes it!

"Yes..." I said slowly, ignoring the looks from all around "I am...and I really wanted someone to explain to me how that happened...but the only person who can is Gandalf"

"Gandalf fell" Aragorn cut in with sadness evident in his eyes and voice. Kate moved forward and placed a hand on his arm, bringing his attention down to her. She smiled sadly at him, and he bowed his head, clutching her hand in his.

I struggled to find the right words to string together into a sentence, hating to see them hurt, but knowing that what either of us says could change the future dramatically, and not always for the better.

"Things are not always as they seem..." I said slowly, glancing at Kate for help. She nodded slightly. I have said enough.

"If you will excuse us, we are weary. We have run for two days and a night to get here. We could do with some rest" Kate said, before leaping forward and grasping my forearm, towing me to a slightly separate sleeping area to the Fellowship, with two bed type things conveniently put in there. They must have seen us coming.

We were close enough to still see our companions, but anything we said in a quiet manner would be away from prying ears, except maybe Legolas', but he is too polite to eavesdrop. I assume he is anyway.

"What do you want to say?" I asked as I sat down on the mattress, pulling off my boots in the process.

"Nothing" Kate said with a yawn "I generally just want to go to sleep"

"Oh" I replied, mildly surprised she didn't have anything to say about my comment about Gandalf.

"Goodnight" Kate said as she lay down, her back facing towards me.

"Yeah, night" I said after a second, before I too allowed myself to rest.

I forgot how much I love sleep.

I woke up a few hours later fresh faced and wide awake. First thing for today, go for a run!

Yeah right.

Instead, I left Kate where she was still crashed out on her bed, and ventured into the men's area. As it was, everyone apart from the hobbits was up and about, getting on with everyday business. If you can count sharpening swords as everyday business, that is.

Speaking of swords...

"Right, as we are going to accompany you on this quest, and there will be no arguments on the matter, someone will have to teach us how to fight" I announced as I plonked myself down on a random bed, hoping no-one had a pet hate about other people touching their stuff.

"It would be beneficial if you had some knowledge about defending yourselves..Yes...but are you sure you should-"Aragorn began, stopping only when I glared at him ferociously.

"Yes. We did not come all this way just to not go!" I said, standing as if to make my point. I'm in a seriously lively mood today. Aragorn held up his hands as if to surrender, nodding his head.

"We shall teach you the arts of the sword and bow" he promised.

"Lovely. By the way, where can I wash?" I asked, aware of the fact I probably stunk, and was still wearing the same clothes as I was when we left Earth.

It turns out they do have baths here, but Aragorn didn't want to inconvenience any of the elves and insisted we would be fine with washing in the nearby, freezing cold and probably fish filled stream.

Not cool.

When I voiced these exact words to Aragorn, he said 'actually, it is rather cold; you may want to brace yourself.'

I repeat. Not cool.

I wandered down to the stream after making the rest of the Fellowship promise not to go down after me. After hardly any consideration, I decided that I would bathe in my underwear, just in case. You can never be too careful right?

I took off my outer clothing and crept down the bank, placing one toe hesitantly into the water.

OH MY GOSH.

When Aragorn said the stream was 'rather cold' I didn't think he meant like a bloody bucket of ice. I am going to freeze.

So, this is how I am going to die. Freeing and in my underwear.

Do they seriously expect me to bathe in this? Is it some form of joke? I waited a moment, before shivering and stepping down into the water.

Any former ideas about staying and having a long hot, soapy bath fled my mind as I dipped my hair into the water.

Funnily enough, I was out as soon as I could be. Like a shot. I jumped up the bank and wrapped a robe around me, shivering violently. If my next bath isn't warmer than this one, I may be forced to take drastic measures (also known as stealing someone else's warm bath)

Probably Haldir's.

Though, he would probably skin me alive.

Nah...He wouldn't do that to a guest.

Then again, judging by the look on his face as he just stormed past me, he probably would.

"Urm...Haldir?" I called after him, feeling a bit like I was prodding the sleeping lion with a stick.

"What?" he snapped

"Good morning!" I said cheerfully. I could see him biting the inside of his cheek, probably stopping him from strangling me.

"Good morning" he replied, before walking away. I decided to follow him, still in my bathing robe, because I am a wonderfully sociable person like that.

"How are you?" I asked

"Well. And yourself?" he replied, staring straight ahead.

"I'm pretty good thanks...though you know the baths, well-"

"I'm afraid I must leave you now, I have to train my men" he said, gesturing to the gathering of armour clad elves in the training area up ahead "You should don some more...suitable clothing" he added with a smirk.

I growled at him with a glare, causing his smirk to grow, before drop back into a cold indifference, his eyes staring straight ahead. He really likes that facial expression, I have noticed.

"Is that the expression you wear when your men beat you?" I asked innocently.

He turned towards me, already slightly irritated.

"What do you mean?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"Exactly that...I bet you are used to it though, it must be difficult being used as the punch bag."

He glared at me and I carried on, actually enjoying teasing him.

Pay back for those stairs.

"I personally think that you take the defeat well. Though, you do look rather arrogant the whole time. And why do you walk like you have a stick shoved up your-"

I didn't get any further, as Haldir's control snapped.

Well, that took less time than I anticipated. I hadn't even had time to plan an escape route. So, I did what any sensible being would do.

I ran.

Like hell.

What was worse was that he was running behind me. Oh my god, he is actually going to kill me!

I generally don't think I have ever run as fast in my life. It wasn't an awkward; almost trip over my own feet type run. I actually had a good idea of where to step to avoid falling flat on my face. I felt like a bit of a ninja, not going to lie.

Hey, I had spent my whole life being clumsy beyond belief, and now I may actually be able to walk without tripping over thin air!

I tore into our area, not hesitating to dive down behind Legolas and Boromir, who were sitting side by side on a log. They looked at me in alarm. I said nothing, only curled up into a little ball as Haldir entered the area.

"Where is Emma?" he asked, his voice betraying no emotions.

"She's-"Boromir began, stopping only when I jabbed him in the back with my elbow.

"We have not seen her. May I ask what need you have of her?" Legolas asked, his voice cold.

"I am going to show her how real elves fight, and teach her in the process of course" he added.

Blimey, that sounded a little like a line from a really bad movie. Still, I remained silent until he had left, before panicking slightly.

He is going to be horrible to me!

Great...now I sound like a whiney child.

But still, I am going to die! The bath didn't do it...but a couple of sword fighting lessons with that elf sure will.

And that, ladies and Gentlemen, is how my personal hell began.

...

**Reviews? I know it's probably not the best chapter, but they have to pick up a sword somehow! :P People are nearly always taught by the Fellowship in these things, so I decided to be a little different.  
****I'll put the next chapter up as soon as I can...almost definitely tomorrow. Thank you for sticking with it! **


	18. Chapter 18

**I actually got this chapter up at a reasonable time today!  
****Disclaimer: I own NOTHING to do with LOTR.  
Enjoy! :)**

**...**

"Owww" I groaned as I fell over for the tenth time that minute.

Elvish grace my ass.

Quite literally, that one hurt.

"Again" Haldir said as he swung his sword around, amusement evident in his eyes. I groaned and climbed to my feet, the sword gripped tightly in my left hand.

"Please don't make me do it again" I begged, before jumping about a foot in the air and lifting the sword up as his own blade came whistling down. I winced as it crashed with mine. The jolt it created alone was nearly enough to make me drop it, and the added pressure Haldir applied made my arm protest hugely.

"If I were an orc you would be dead" Haldir said, gesturing to the rather large unprotected area I had left over my stomach.

"So you keep saying" I snapped, before swinging the blade wildly at him. He blocked it with ease, before sending the sword flying through the air. I watched with annoyance as it glinted in the sunlight, landing heavily on the floor a few metres away from me.

My attention was brought elsewhere as Haldir held his blade to my throat, making me cringe back slightly.

"I surrender!" I squeaked, holding my hands up in the air.

"That was pathetic" Haldir told me

Cheers for the vote of confidence.

"Coming from an elf with all muscle and no brain" I snapped back at him

"Better than being an all round idiot" he replied, he has obviously been listening to my style of talk. I like it.

"Stupid" I muttered

"Irritating"

"Arrogant"

"Stream bather"

"Touché" I replied, laughing at his confused expression.

He is just like the big brother I never had, only one that tries his hardest to make my life miserable.

I probably deserve it.

Unfortunately for me, that pocket of pain free time lasted a total of just thirty seconds, and before I knew it, the stupid sword was back in my hand and Haldir was knocking me flat on my back again. This is not fair.

For the past hour, he has been showing me the same move over and over again. Annoyingly enough, I would get it one time and be really excited about it, only to be knocked back over again.

To say it was completely humiliating is the understatement of the day. Yes day, there have been a lot of understatements recently.

And to make matters worse, Legolas walked into the area at that exact moment, bow in his hand and quiver strapped to his back.

As usual, he looked like some form of warrior god, and I was sitting in the dirt, in an all too literal sense.

"Again" Haldir said, actually helping me to my feet this time.

Oh I see; he helps me up when one of my companions are in sight. He is like one of those teachers that go into serious nice mode when they are being assessed, and are completely horrible the rest of the time.

"Can we please do something else?" I asked desperately.

"No" Haldir said stubbornly

"Please?"

"No"

"Please?"

"No"

"Fine"

"No...Wait, what?"

"I said fine. If you're too stubborn to let me do something else...I'm too stubborn to do what you want me to" I said as I sat on the ground, my arms and legs crossed.

"Do not be ridiculous" he said.

I smiled evilly at him

"I am perfectly serious...I'll just sit right here...in the most inconvenient place possible..."

"Emma" Haldir said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Yes?"

"Get up"

"No"

"You are impossible" he sighed, before sheathing his sword. Yes! He is considering letting me out of here!

After a few minutes of sitting still in silence, Haldir sighed.

"Come on then, let us do something else" he said finally.

"Yes!"

"Let us go running"

"NO!"

He has got to be having a laugh... There is no way I am running anywhere. Not one step. I refuse to do it; he can't make me do anything.

I refuse.

NO.

...

I am now running at some ridiculous pace Haldir likes to call 'jogging'. Usually I would have nothing against a tiny jog, but Haldir's idea of 'jog' is ten miles of solid sprinting.

I hate him.

I am seriously considering faking an injury.

I have already tried the 'I've pulled my muscle' excuse, but apparently elves aren't actually capable of pulling a muscle. Right now, it feels like all of my stupid muscles are on fire, and my heart is about to burst out of my chest, and most definitely not in a good sense.

"Keep up" Haldir called casually over his shoulder. He better be careful what he says, he'll be carrying me back in a minute.

"Shut up" I puffed back, concentrating on keeping my breathing semi-even. True, I had run for a total of eight miles so far, but even the thought of having to do another two makes me feel slightly ill.

Although my fitness has been vastly improved since I arrived here, I am no superman. If my archery isn't any better than my sword work, I may just cry.

I snapped my head to the side as I heard very familiar voices coming from through the trees. I slowed my pace to a walk, part of me knowing I probably shouldn't be listening to this, but my more dominant side told me to ignore it. Something I promptly did.

Kate and Aragorn were standing a few hundred feet away, surrounded by the think trees. I am so bloody grateful for this elvish hearing.

"Emma, what are you-"

I clamped my hand over Haldir's mouth, telling him to shut it and keep quiet, before motioning to my two friends through the trees.

"Aragorn...there is something I have been meaning to tell you for a while" Kate said as she twisted her hands together. I common sign of anxiety the two of us have.

Uh-oh...this is way too private.

I feel bad for listening already.

It took all of my self-restraint to begin to back away, pulling Haldir with me.

"What is it?" Aragorn asked in a concerned voice, taking a step towards her.

"Ever since...Well, kind of before I even met you, I..." Kate trailed off, biting he r lip.

"Are you well?" Aragorn asked, capturing Kate's hands in his as looking her over, even from a distance I could tell he had a worried crease in his brow.

"Yes, yes...it's just..." the voices were becoming fainter now. I could only capture fragments of the conversation, the trees concealing their figures from my view.

And then Haldir dragged me further away.

Again, that elf has the most irritating timing...but it might be for the best he didn't let me go to them.

Unless Aragorn has hurt Kate.

Then I will break his face.

He wouldn't...I know he liked her! I mean, he practically admitted it to me!

And it is with those constant thought flying circles through my head, I continued running the rest of the way back.

It turns out the two miles went by much faster than I thought, and I actually ended up finishing before Haldir, something Legolas was impressed with when I burst into the training area.

RESULT!

Oh, don't judge me; I have nothing against a rather good looking Elven Prince being impressed with my running skills.

Though on a slightly less flattering note, I promptly collapsed on the ground in a panting heap, cursing rather a lot at the annoying stitch that had developed in my side. It turns out elves do get stitches, which irritates me immensely.

A few seconds later, Haldir ran into the clearing, his breathing irregular and his face slightly flushed.

"I beat you!" I called from the floor.

"You did not" he said. Is he actually serious? It is rather obvious I did.

"I have a witness" I said, looking pointedly at Legolas.

"She did indeed come first" he told Haldir. HA!

"Yes, but this is not the finishing line" Haldir said smugly

"What?"

"The finishing line is the camp" he called over his shoulder as he ran off.

Again, I really hate that elf right now.

I scrambled off the floor and took off at the fastest sprint I could manage, throwing Legolas a 'see you later' over my shoulder.

I will not let that elf beat me.

He did.

...

**Chapter will possibly be up tonight, though I can't promise anything...  
****Anyway, what do you think?  
****Oh, and thank you to those who review, they all make me smile like an idiot, I love hearing about what you guys think. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you to all those that reviewed, again! :)  
Enjoy!**

**...**

The next week or so carried on in much the same way. Get up; barely have time to get any sort of substance in the form of food, before being pushed to my limit in sword and fitness training. Though to be fair, after a couple of days we decided that it would probably be better to try the two long daggers, much like the ones Legolas uses, as I couldn't actually hold the sword up for any substantial amount of time.

Yes...I am pretty weak.

Kate, who had yet to mention anything about her little conversation with Aragorn, was being trained in much the same way, only by the ranger himself. Annoyingly, she was excelling in the arts of the sword.

Seriously though, she just picked up the sword, and after half an hour she was swinging it around like a pro, and I am STILL in danger of stabbing myself in the foot.

WHY ME?

Anyway, Legolas has offered to teach me archery, as Haldir was practically ripping his hair out at my incompetents. It's quite sweet really, but anything he does could be sweet to me, as unfortunately I have developed a huge crush on him.

I know, I know, most girls would be really excited that they are about to spend all day every day with the guy they like, but me, no.

The truth is... I'm scared.

I am scared about falling in love with him. I mean come on, he's a prince, there is no way he would like someone like me.

He is tall, handsome, strong and loyal and everything you could possibly want in a friend, warrior and partner. Whereas I am just-

I staggered back as I walked into what felt like a brick wall, stumbling slightly. It always seems to be during my inner speeches that I do this! Mind you, this is probably for the best...I was getting soppy.

I blushed hugely when large yet elegant hands wrapped around the tops of my arms, preventing me from falling flat on my butt. Again.

I tilted my head up and met Legolas' eyes, which were searching my face with concern.

"Are you well?" he asked.

"Yes" I blurted, stepping away from him quickly "Quite well. I was just daydreaming. I'm sorry for running into you"

"T'is no problem. I believe we were due to meet anyway" he stated.

"We were?" I asked stupidly. I'm sure that if Legolas were any less polite, he would have rolled his eyes at me.

"Yes milady" he explained patiently "I am to instruct you when it comes to archery"

"Oh...oh yeah" I stammered.

'Way to sound intelligent and attractive, Emma.' I mentally scolded myself.

Legolas held out his arm for me to take, obviously wishing to escort me like a true gentlemen.

It's good to know that chivalry is still going strong on Middle Earth at least, most of the time anyway.

I took his arm shyly, feeling a bit like a character out of a Jane Austin book.

We began to walk, our steps matching and our arms entwined. We walked on silence.

Luckily, it wasn't one of those really awkward silences; more like neither of us had anything we wanted to say. I felt perfectly comfortable in his presence. He doesn't feel like a prince, if you know what I mean. He isn't all, 'Look at these peasants. How dare they breathe the same air as me?' No, Legolas is incredibly kind and funny. I spend the whole time forgetting he is in fact the Prince of Mirkwood.

Which is probably why I have allowed myself to fall for him, damn it.

He needs to start looking down his nose more.

After a couple of minutes strolling, we made it down to the place I had come overly accustomed to being in. Only this time, we were heading to the archery range.

"Come with me" he said with a smile.

I really didn't have to be asked twice.

We made our way into the wooden hut, where there must have been hundreds of bows lined up along the wall, each with a quiver full of arrows sitting dutifully next to it.

Legolas took one of the bows into his hands, running them over the wood experimentally. He pulled back the string slightly, before nodding to himself and handing it to me.

"Pull back the string" he said encouragingly. I did as he asked, feeling the bow tug back slightly at me. However, it was manageable. It felt comfortable to hold, natural.

Unlike that bloody sword.

"Good" he said, before beginning to strap on various pieces of Leather onto me. Right...?

"These are vambraces. They will protect your forearms from the bow string." He explained as he put on the second one. Oh! I remember that name from my history classes years ago...if I had known I would be wearing one sometime in the future, I would have paid more attention.

"In an actual battle, I shall ensure you are fully equipped with all armour. Do not worry about that" he continued, resting his hands on my shoulder.

I nodded, and Legolas led me out to the grassy area once more. "First, we are going to work on your stance. As you are left-handed, I shall have to work backwards, but it should not be too hard a feat"

Oops, I obviously live to be inconvenient.

I stood in a comfortable position, side on to the target. I could feel Legolas' eye's running over my stance as though he were actually touching me. It felt a bit like a warm, glowing fire had been sparked inside my belly. It took a lot of concentration to ignore it.

"Good" he said eventually, using his foot to nudge my feet apart slightly. "You are doing well"

"I haven't attempted to shoot anything yet" I muttered, knowing full well he could hear me.

"Right, next I am going to show you how to string an arrow" he said, ignoring my last comment.

This went by rather smoothly. I did drop the arrow the first couple of times, but it didn't take too long to get the hang of.

I pulled back the string to my cheek without Legolas' instruction. He remained silent, watching me curiously.

I took a deep breath, focusing my entire being on that one target.

It felt right.

Let the arrow fly, watching as it soared through the air, missing the target entirely.

Damn.

"Do not worry, it is very rare to hit the target during your first session" Legolas assured me.

I huffed and tried again. I watched the arrow fly through the air before embedding itself into the target, the very edge granted, but it was still something.

I looked at it in annoyance, before stringing another arrow, concentrating further.

A little closer.

A fourth. Closer still.

"Come on. Concentrate" I snapped at myself, before shaking my arms out and trying again.

BULLSEYE.

Mwhahaha, who needs a sword anyway?

I stared at it in amazement, before leaping in the air, probably looking like a complete idiot.

"YES!" I cried, dragging the word out slightly. Without thinking, I launched forward into Legolas' arms, wrapping my legs tightly around his waist.

"Thank you so much" I whispered into his ear, clinging to him tightly.

"You are most welcome" he whispered back after he had got over the shock of it all. I grinned to myself as his arms tightened around my waist. Probably to stop him from dropping me, but still, a girl can dream.

I jumped dramatically, before dropping down and retreating away from Legolas as someone cleared their throat loudly from behind me. Oh my god...

I turned, expecting to see a reprimanding guard of Lorien, ready to utterly kick my butt for that 'inappropriate' display of affection, but instead, I turned and found a very smug Haldir.

I swear I am going to kill that elf one day. He has the worst timing ever.

Oh, and behold he brought Kate and the Hobbits with him too! Let us all join in in the 'embarrass Emma' campaign we seem to have going on here.

"Emma!" Merry and Pippin ran forward, reaching their arms up to hug around my waist. "We haven't seen you in ages!" Pippin said, sticking his bottom lip out slightly.

"I know and I am sorry about that" I said, kneeling to hug them properly. That hug was soon joined by Frodo, who was then joined by Sam, the latter not wanting to let the ring bearer out of his sight for even a second.

"Well, you are here now! Can we go and get some luncheon?" Merry asked, his little stomach rumbling as if to reiterate that point.

"Of course! I reckon we should all get some food!" Kate said as she gestured to all eight is us that stood in the clearing.

"I agree" Haldir said with an evil glint in his eye.

Again with his stupid timing.

I am never going to hear the end of this...

Then again, I still have to interrogate Kate about her conversation with Aragorn...tactfully of course. She can't know I heard some of it.

I am fairly sure she would kill me.

Then again, I have my archery skills to rely on now! But she has the sword...which is probably more useful.

Yep. I'm dead.

Nah, she won't find out, unless big mouth over there tells her, also known as Haldir. He better not, or he will find himself with a thoroughly irritated elleth on his tail forever. And if I die on this quest...I will come back to haunt him.

My plan is full proof.

I just have to save him first, because as much as he irritates me sometimes, I do love Haldir. I wonder if he loves me too. I shall not be impressed if he doesn't. After all, I let him and his stupid male pride win in that running race...of course.

I'll ask.

After some 'luncheon', Kate and I headed back to the camp, fully intent on sleeping. It's a bit of an odd time for that, granted, but neither of us have got nearly enough sleep lately, what with having to learn not to get killed on this quest.

"We leave Lorien in a week" Kate told me, a sad tinge to her voice.

"I know. And then we have to row those boats down that river for about a million years" I added sombrely, before my mood dropped further.

"Amon Hen" Kate said, as if she read my mind.

"Yes...what are we going to do?" I continued in a hushed whisper. We made it to the camp, before we both collapsed on Kate's bed, sitting with our knees drawn up to our chests.

"We can't let Boromir die!" Kate exclaimed.

"Yes...but you know what the consequences of his passing are. The Hobbits get captured and the Fellowship splits. If that doesn't happen, then this whole quest may just fail" I argued

"But...Boromir is our friend" she said quietly, looking downwards.

"I know" I sighed "Sometimes I hate having knowledge of the future."

"The question is...do we save him?" she asked me

"I don't know Kate...I just don't know"

...

**And that is when you guys come in! I honestly don't know whether they should save him, because I love him as a character but it may be straying too far from the plot...  
****What do you think should happen?  
****This chapter is really M-Sueish, and I am sorry about that, but she needed some form of defense! I would feel mean otherwise! And it was a good way for Emma and Legolas to spend some time together.  
****Anyway, what do you think? :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**I'm back! Sorry for not updating yesterday, things got hectic.  
Anyway, here is the next chapter, thank you to those who gave their opinions about Amon Hen, they were extremely helpful!  
Enjoy :)**

**...**

Life continued in the same fashion as in the last few weeks. Get up, train, have lunch with the Fellowship plus a few Wardens, train once more, bathe (in an actual bath), free time after dinner and then bed. It may not be the most exciting line of events, but the constant pushing myself was really starting to help, both physically and mentally.

To be fair, who is against losing weight and being able to run for ages without dying?

Plus, it will now be so much easier when we have to do that three day long run...as long as we are with that particular party. I myself plan to be, as I have to be there for Helm's Depp. I think Kate does too, but it's not necessarily a conversation we want to have. I just can't help but wonder what we will do if something goes wrong or if one of us is injured...or worse. Let's face it, the odds are high.

Before we knew what hit us, it was the morning we were due to be leaving. We had somehow managed to spend a whole month in Lorien, yet it felt like barely a week. This place seems to do that to people.

"Don't leave anything behind" Kate warned me as she sat on her bag in a desperate attempt to get it shut.

"Yeah" I replied absently, too busy using up the last of my battery on my phone...sad times. I had kept it off for ages, preventing the battery from running down. I have no use for it anymore. I held it in front of me uselessly as the Logo flashed up for the last time, signalling the end of my phone's life forever. Just like the end of another chapter in a book. The objects from our old life are slowly diminishing, but I do not feel sad. Instead, I feel free.

"Naw, we should hold a burial for it!" Kate gushed

"Kate?"

"Yeah?"

"No, just no"

Kate looked a little put out about it...but it's a phone! There's going to be way too many upcoming burials for my liking.

"Emma, Kate?" Boromir's voice sounded. He has been a little off these past few days. I think the rings power is drawing him in. Kate and I have discussed briefly what to do about that too, and we are both on the same page as to what to do about Amon Hen. We just need to wait until the time is right.

"Yeah?" We called back in the same moment.

"We must make our way to the river bank; from there we will say our goodbyes and depart within the hour"

We looked at each other, sadness equal in our eyes.

"Thank you" I called back, my eyes never leaving Kate's. She smiled sadly and took my hand. Together, we said goodbye to the place we had called home in Middle Earth, and turned away from a safe sanctuary. Possibly for the last time ever.

It was a fifteen minute walk to the river bank, a walk we did in silence, each one of us too caught up in our own thoughts and feelings. Many people bid us goodbye and a safe journey as we passed. I wonder if they know how slim the chances of the latter happening are.

We were the last to arrive out of the eleven of us. We took our places silently at the end of the row, dropping our packs in the growing pile that was on the bank near to the boats. I took a deep breath and looked up, my eyes locking with Haldir's, who nodded at me, a sad smile on his face.

"Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our own people. May these cloaks help shield you from unfriendly eyes" Lord Celeborn said. I smiled in thanks to Rumil, who secured the green-gray cloak around my shoulders, fastening it with a broach the shape of a leaf of Lorien.

"_Hannon Le" _I said to him. Being around elves the whole time has allowed me to pick up a few phrases, even if I haven't started my official lessons yet.

Rumil smiled at me, before he kissed my forehead and stepped back. I looked down the line of companions, watching as Lady Galadriel floated down it, coming to stop in front of Legolas, who was first in the queue.

"My gift for you, Legolas, is a bow of the Galadhrim. Worthy of the skill of our woodland kin" she said in her low, musical voice. Legolas took the beautifully carved bow in his hands with a huge amount of care, before running his hands over the wood, his face contorted in wonder. The Lady smiled at him as he said his thanks and walked away. I watched as he moved back to the boats, before facing back down the line, just as Galadriel had moved on to Merry and Pippin, the latter looking suitably terrified about what was to come. Galadriel smiled at them gently, before handing them two daggers in their sheaths. They took the gifts with slight trepidation.

"These are the daggers of the Noldorin. They have already seen service in war. Do not fear, young Peregrin Took. You will find your courage" was all she said, before she moved on silently, her footsteps not making a sound along the soft forest floor.

"And for you, Samwise Gamgee, Elven rope made of hithlain." She said as she came to a stop in front of the gardener Hobbit. Sam took the bundle of rope, his face showing awe but also disappointment.

"Thank you my lady. Have you run out of those nice, shiny daggers?" he asked.

He has no idea how useful that will be in the future. I just hope that should neither Kate nor I go with him and Frodo he will remember.

Galadriel did not reply, merely smiled and moved on. She probably knows when he will need it. She is ridiculously clever that way.

I held my breath as she approached Gimli. I always loved this scene in the movies, the first civil conversation an elf and dwarf have had in a long while, except maybe Legolas and Gimli, but then again, they argue with one another more than is healthy for them.

"And what gift would a dwarf ask of the elves?" Galadriel asked, coming to stop in front of him, looking extremely clean and beautiful compared to our dwarfish friend. Then again, she looks beautiful compared to anyone.

"Nothing." Gimli replied quickly "Except to look upon the lady of the Galadhrim one last time, for she is fairer than all the jewels beneath the earth" he said, turning red at his own words. I love that dwarf. Galadriel chuckled slightly and Gimli went to turn away, only to catch the look on Kate and I was giving him. He turned back, sighing.

"Actually, there was one thing." He muttered, before raising his voice, scolding himself. The poor dwarf, my heart goes out to him right now! "No, no, I couldn't. It's quite impossible. Stupid to ask"

"Nothing is impossible, Gimli son of Gloin" Galadriel said evenly.

"Could...could a dwarf possibly ask for one strand of hair from your golden head, to act as a beacon of light on this quest?" he asked, his voice gruff and catching.

Galadriel smiled a truly breathtaking smile, before reaching up and plucking out three strands. The surrounding elves gasped in surprise and wonder as she passed them to Gimli, who clutched them with an amazed look on his face.

"Thank you, my lady" he said, before bowing and half running away to the boats, were everyone bar Aragorn, Kate and I were sitting. I swear I saw tears in his eyes.

She turned to the Ranger, her eyes soft and caring.

"I have nothing greater to give than the gift you already bear." She said. Wait, what? This is exactly the same speech as before! Agh!

I relaxed as she glanced meaningfully at Kate, who was meaningfully staring in the other directing. Hum hum.

Aragorn blushed and nodded, touching something I couldn't quite see around his neck.

"But for now, you have your own choice to make, Aragorn. To rise above the height of all your fathers since the days of Elendil, or to fall into darkness with all that is left of your kin." She continued gravely. _Namárië. Nadath nâ i moe cerich. Dan, ú-'eveditham, Elessar." _

What?

I have no idea what she just said. It better be something nice though. If not, I shall not be happy. In fact, I shall-

Oh crap, she's coming to me.

"And for you, a brave young elleth, I give these long daggers, and this bow. I have heard of your progression and hard work in your training. These were crafted specifically for you by the Marchwarden himself. He has asked it of me to gift these to you, and to let you know that you are ready. He wishes you well and shall miss you, but he is sure he will see his little sister again someday" she said, her eyes sparkling.

That did it.

I bowed to the lady and said thank you, before I ignored all that was proper and ran past her and up the hill, into the trees and to the last place I saw Haldir. Luckily for me, he was still there. I launched myself at his surprised form, throwing my arms around his neck, sobbing like a baby.

"Why do you cry?" he asked gently.

'Oh, I wonder' I thought to myself sarcastically, but all that came out of my mouth was a strange whale like sound. Well, that's embarrassing.

"T-t-thank you" I cried eventually, staining his tunic with tears. He will probably complain to me about it, but I really couldn't care any less.

I felt his cheeks lift in a smile, before he stepped back and placed his hands on my shoulders, assessing me.

"We shall meet again, my little warrior" he said simply, before he wiped my tears away and wrapped an arm around my shoulders as he walked me back down to the boats.

Now, that is what a proper big brother does. I have been missing out.

Then again, if I had a big brother back on Earth, he would probably steal the remote to the TV, eat all my food and embarrass me in front of my friends.

Yup, that sounds about right.

Everyone watched as we descended onto the jetty type thing that was by the boats. I felt my cheeks heat up my tear-tracked skin. They seriously need to stop staring! Surely this isn't the first time something like this has happened. Get over it.

Please?

Haldir helped me into the boat with Legolas and Gimli, who nodded to him, looking at me sympathetically.

I guess Kate told them what happened then. Speaking of which, where is my best friend?

I almost jumped out of my skin as she suddenly appeared in front of me, answering my silent question. She shook slightly, wrapping her arms around my neck. I hugged her around the waist, sobbing silently into her shoulder.

"It will be fine" she whispered into my ear. I nodded and let her go. She climbed back to her boat, where Aragorn helped her to sit in front of him, before we pushed off, the elves watching silently from all sides.

Legolas paddled the boat with an oar in the shape of a leaf, as we all looked around in silence.

I saw the Lady wave Frodo goodbye, and I knew she was speaking to him through his mind. The startled look on his face gave it away anyway. I guess it takes a long time to get over that fact.

We shall never see her again.

None of us spoke for a long while, the weight we each had to bear pressing down on us, Frodo especially.

I took a deep breath as the river began to widen, a great expanse of trees leering over us from either side, sheltering us in the shade they provided. Every cell in my body screamed for s to turn back, back to the sanctuary of Lorien.

But we must not.

It is here our adventure begins.

...

**Translations:**

Hannon Le- Thank you  
_Namárië- _Farewell  
_Nadath nâ i moe cerich. Dan, ú-'eveditham, Elessar.- _There is much you have left to do. We shall not meet again, Elessar.

**Awww, so they left Lorien! And on with the quest!  
****What do you think? Review and let me know!**


	21. Chapter 21

**I'm back! Anyway, thank you for all of your ideas about the Boromir scenario, they were so helpful! I am actually back on track now! **

**Anyway, I am going to have to make him go a bit off the rails first, and this chapter gives it more background I think, instead of just going straight from Lorien to Amon Hen. There will probably be quite a few of these types of chapters, because no one just wants to read a movie script! **

**Anyway, enjoy and thank you for sticking with it!**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing to do with LOTR.**

**...**

"Row row row your boat, gently down the stream!" Kate sang for the millionth time that hour. I joined in for the first few rounds, but there are only so many times you can listen to the same bloody rhyme.

"Kate, please stop singing that!" I cried, collapsing back in the boat. It rocked slightly, causing Gimli to grab hold of the side, his face contorted in fright.

"Stop doing that Lass! Sit up or lay down, but just keep still!" he half yelled, looking warily at the cold water below.

"Sorry" I replied lazily, moving to sit just in front of Legolas, who was paddling the boat. I leant against one side, staring into the clear water below.

"Hey Kate, I forgot to ask, what was your gift?!" I called over to her, successfully shutting up her singing.

"A new sword! You should see the engravings, it has a really interesting-"

"Kate" I cut her off "As much as I am interested in the scratches on your new piece of metal, I do have a life to live"

I heard her huff, a classic sign of disappointment in my friend.

"No you don't" she replied after a minute.

"Don't what?"

"Have a life"

"Of course I do!" I replied indignantly

"No you don't. You are stuck on a boat, where we stop only to go to the toilet and you have to sleep in a cramped and confined space with a dwarf" she shot back. I glared at her.

"I bet you don't mind sharing the 'cramped and confined space' with Aragorn" I muttered to myself, before wincing as Legolas 'accidently' whacked me over the head with the back of the paddle.

Charming.

"Did you receive anything else?" I asked her as I shot him a glare, to which he only replied with a smirk.

"A dagger concealed as a hair pin" she replied, pulling it out of her hair and waving it in the air to show me.

"That's so cool!" I replied, kneeling to get a better view, something that sent Gimli into a complete tizzy.

"Yeah, apparently I will need it in the future" she said with a tinge of worry.

"Probably to mark a tree or something" I replied, trying to calm her. She won't need it for anything serious I'm sure. Hopefully.

"We shall stop here to rest. We continue on as soon as possible" Aragorn said. If his red cheeks are anything to go by, I'm pretty sure he heard my comment about Kate and confined spaces.

I should probably say sorry about that.

HA.

Nah.

We all clambered out of the boats, wincing as various joints cracked as we did so. You would not believe how limited the space is with those boats. You would think that Kate and I could have our own, but I don't think they trusted us enough for that.

I can't think why.

"Can we light a fire?" Sam asked eagerly. The Hobbits are undoubtedly thinking about food again. It seems to be in their minds a lot.

"No Sam, for we cannot stay here." Aragorn replied grimly. I felt the hairs rise on the back of my neck. Surely we have a few more night until Amon Hen?

"Aragorn...I assume we are stopping to sleep on the ground one night?" I asked tactfully.

"Yes, I plan to stop and rest at Amon Hen, and perhaps even one night before then" he replied

"And how far is it to Amon Hen?" I asked innocently, aware that Kate had moved a little closer to listen too.

"Three days by boat, why?" Aragorn replied, a confused note in his voice.

"No reason" Kate cut in quickly, grabbing me by the arm. "Emma has always taken a like to Geography"

Utter Crap. I HATE Geography.

Aragorn seemed to accept this though, as he moved into the trees, probably to go do his...business.

Admittedly, the toilets in Lorien hadn't been state of the arts, but I am beginning to lose count of the amount of times I have had to Pee behind a bush. It's really not the most pleasant experience, especially when you think you're going to be attacked every time your trousers get anywhere near your ankles.

Sorry, too much information right there.

"I shall paddle for the night, elf" I heard Gimli say.

WHAT?

"I can do it if you want" I offered quickly. Even the thought of having to share a sleeping area with Legolas makes me feel a bit shy and odd. Even if that sleeping area is the bottom of a boat.

"I won't hear of it lass!" Gimli said. Brilliant, the one time he decides to be helpful! At least if Legolas was rowing I could leave a gap between Gimli and me, as he is so short. And even if I was rowing...yeah we would probably get lost and then capsize, but it would save a lot of probable embarrassment.

"If you insist. I shall take over after an hour of rest" Legolas replied.

I can't quite decide if I'm extremely glad that he said that, or really REALLY not.

Now I'm scared. I really shouldn't be, but I promised myself I would not fall any further for him. Having to sleep in really close proximity to him is not going to help. I am now going to stress about how I sleep...what if I move around too much? What if I snore? OH GOD.

To distract myself, I looked around the members of our group, assessing what they were each doing.

The Hobbits were all huddled together, wrapping together in a cocoon of cloaks. They seem to be constantly cold right now, the poor things.

Legolas and Gimli were busy squabbling over some pointless topic. Those two have a proper love-hate relationship...I have never seen the likes of it to this extreme before.

Aragorn is...still gone.

I turned a full circle, looking for the familiar head of dark hair with streaks of blonde. She was sitting near to the boats, drawing patterns in the sandy mud. Fair enough.

My eyes came to rest on Boromir, who was sitting on a rock, staring straight ahead with an angry expression.

The well known question arose, to disturb or not to disturb?

I followed his eye line, before freezing when I saw what they came to rest on. Frodo.

Definitely disturb!

"Hey Boromir!" I said loudly, skipping over and plopping myself down next to him "How's it going?"

He didn't even appear to hear me. His eyes remained locked on my friend, not even blinking.

Um...

"Boromir?" I asked, poking him in the side. His head snapped in my direction, his face twisted into a sneer. I stood quickly at the sheer intensity of it. Blimey, that ring really must have some weird power. Kate and I have yet to feel it...I really can wait until the day that we do.

Luckily for me, Aragorn took that opportunity to stride into the area, took him long enough.

"We depart" he said clearly, before pushing the boat into the water and helping Kate, Frodo and Sam into it. Yes, their boats were bigger than ours, as they each have four people to carry. Though...the Hobbits aren't exactly big.

"Aragorn...I really think we ought to rest here. Surely it would be unwise to travel such difficult paths in the dark?" Legolas argued.

Aragorn sighed, clearly having an inner battle with himself.

"Think of your companions. They are all weary and in need of rest"

Aragorn looked to Kate for a second, who was looking admittedly a little rough around the edges. Being cooped up in those boats for that amount of time really does things to you.

Finally, he nodded and stepped back out of the boat, brining some supplies with him. The company sighed in relief, several of them shooting Legolas grateful looks as they laid their bedrolls down.

I couldn't agree more. I can roll around as much as I like now!

Wait...what if he said that because he didn't want to sleep anywhere near to me? Does he have something against me?

Hold on, a minute ago I was really chuffed with sleeping on the ground...am I never happy? Ughhhh...

But what if he really doesn't want to be anywhere near to me? Ouch...that thought hurt.

"I shall take first watch" Gimli offered, glaring when anyone went to refuse. I looked up from where I was lying face down on the floor.

"I shall take second" I offered, copying Gimli's glare as several people went to protest "I am just as much a part of this Fellowship as you. Both Kate and I shall take watches. There really is no point in trying to stop us" I said defiantly. They closed their mouths again, a smart choice.

"Wake me when it is my watch" I mumbled, before lying on my side on my bedroll and allowing my eyes to glaze over in the mind wandering elves like to call sleep.

What felt like just minutes later, someone was shaking my shoulder again, in an attempt to get me awake. What do they want with me?

"Lass"

"What?" I groaned back, attempting to swat the intruder away

"It is your watch, though Legolas is happy to take it if you do not wish to"

"No, it's fine" I said, sitting up. I will not let someone else take the watch I offered to do. They would see me as weak beyond belief then.

Instead, I bid Gimli goodnight, before standing at the very edge of the camp, looking out into the trees. At least, I think this is what you do when you keep watch...it's what they do in all the movies anyway. That or sit around the campfire, our nonexistent campfire. It's bloody freezing out here.

After ten minutes, I started to get bored. Standing there and getting a bad back is not going to help anyone.

Instead, I retrieved my new archery set from next to my bed roll.

Luckily, we had been specifically told to keep all of our protective gear on at all times, as danger could happen at any time. It isn't exactly the most comfortable thing to do, but they are probably right, and it saves me a lot of trouble now.

I stood on the edge of the bank near to the water, standing opposite the trees.

I decided to aim at a tree a good fifty metres away. Legolas said that I ought to be getting further away every time. This looks a hell of a long way.

I strung an arrow, taking a deep breath, before I pulled it back and released it as fast as I could, smiling to myself as it made a satisfying thud as it hit my target.

I did this a few more times, successfully managing to form a clump of arrows on that one tree, and only missing twice. Well, we can't have everything.

I pulled back another arrow, lining it up to a thinner tree standing next to my original target, before releasing and smiling as it hit it dead on. At least I have something to defend myself with...though these targets aren't moving...or alive. Gulp.

"You have improved hugely" a voice commented, making me jump about four feet in the air. I placed my hand over my heart, glaring down at Legolas who was sitting on his bedroll with a smug smile on his face.

"Please warn me next time you are going to do that!" I cried in a whisper, desperately trying to calm my heart rate.

"My apologies" he said seriously. I sighed and started to walk into the wood, only half aware he picked up his bow and followed me, his eyes sweeping around the area nervously.

"Do you feel it?" he asked me.

"Feel what?" I questioned, looking around at the trees.

"The voices. The darkness that plagues these lands" he replied, his body tense.

"Nope." I said nonchalantly as I began to wiggle the arrows carefully out of the tree.

"You do not?" he asked, surprised

"No, I am too bust focusing on the creature that has been tracking us. Gollum" I said with a sigh. I may as well use my knowledge to my advantage...I don't want to look a complete idiot in front of him! That would be too normal...

"Yes, he has followed us since Moria" Legolas commented. Damn him!

"Observant one aren't you?" I teased as I slid my last arrow into the quiver.

I never got a reply though, as one minute we were standing casually in the forest and the next I was shoved roughly behind a huge tree with Legolas pressing his form against me. What the hell?

"Leg-"

"Shh" he snapped, pressing his finger against my lips.

I stood there in silence, trying desperately to think of anything other than his body crushed against mine, and the very well defined muscles I could feel beneath his tunic.

Who am I kidding, that is literally all I could think of, stuff the danger.

My breath became catchy and uneven as he dropped his head lower, pressing the side of his cheek against my hair.

"Do not even breathe" he whispered, his breath washing over the tip of my ear and he pulled his cloak over the both of us, camouflaging us both.

SHIIIITTTT...I never realised elf ears were so sensitive. To say I shuddered is a huge understatement. And to make it worse, he put it down to being scared, and held me tighter to him. This is not helping! I am not supposed to like him more than a friend!

Why do I get put in the most difficult of situations? Jeez!

I froze though, as someone stalked past us, their cloak concealing their face.

"Mine" the person muttered, clenching their fists at their sides. "It should be mine!"

I know that voice...I think.

"I should take it for my own!" the male continued, turning slightly. I raised one eyebrow, asking myself what idiot walks around in the Middle of a forest talking to himself about random things.

However, I felt Legolas stiffen all over as his face came into view.

Boromir.

Well, that's a pretty big turn of events. I do not like this! Can I just go to sleep and pretend it never happened?

"Stay here" Legolas said almost silently, before he crept off, leaving me utterly alone, bar Boromir...Who is out of his mind.

I take it all back! Come back Legolas!

Boromir whispered again, his voice was his own, but not...he sounded almost...possessed.

"Take it to my city! Father would be so proud...we would rule over all!" he said triumphantly.

I growled under my breath, before storming over to Boromir, my face like thunder. I probably should have thought about what I was doing, but my feet seemed to move by their own accord.

"SNAP OUT OF IT!" I shouted, before slapping him round the face. Hard.

Oops. Then again he deserved it this time. As much as I like Boromir... that was not the real him. Whoever that was deserves a huge kick up the ass.

Boromir staggered back under the blow, before towering over me, his face murderous. I guess I just need to slap him harder.

However, before I could get anywhere, he grabbed my wrist, twisting it behind me. I cried out as it cracked in protest. It better not be broken, or he is seriously going to pay.

"You should know better" he whispered menacingly in my ear. I bit my lip, trying to stop the tears from falling and think of a witty answer, the hardest multitasking I have had to do in my entire life.

"Let go of me, this isn't you!" I said in a wobbly voice, struggling against his grip. He held me tighter, his face twisted into a feral sneer. Nice one Emma, a real witty answer there.

He laughed, but instead of the light, happy sound I was used it, it was cold and mean.

"What do you want from me?" I asked, my voice barely a whisper.

"I want nothing from you, stupid child" he whispered

"You better leave Frodo alone!" I threatened, trying to kick at his shins. I panicked as Boromir threw me on the floor, standing over me in rage. I did the only thing I could think of at the time.

I screamed.

It was a piercing sound that bounced through the whole of the forest. Hell, those in Lorien probably heard it.

And then my world went black.

...

**Ta-dah! I know...Boromir went completely mad, but I need him to!**

**Anyway, for those of you who were confused about the last chapter, there is nothing wrong with Aragorn and Kate, you'll just have to wait and see what was around his neck *insert evil laugh here***

**Kate is just really shy about all the romantic stuff, as she has no idea what is going on between her and Aragorn, and we don't know what was said during that conversation...**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, let me know what you think. Just review! :P**


	22. Chapter 22

**Thank you so much to those who reviewed, we just reached 50! Seriously though, every single review I read brings a really idiotic smile to my face, if anyone is sitting near to me they ask why I am smiling like a maniac and want to know what;s so funny...  
Anyway, chapter 22!  
I am going to make them longer...but I ran out of time, and I found a good place to stop on this chapter...so yeah :)  
Enjoy!**

**...**

Considering I had never been unconscious before I came to Middle Earth, you may accept the fact that I was pretty annoyed it had happened to me twice in just over one month. Talk about irritating.

Especially as I wasn't fully awake yet.

You know when you wake up some mornings, but you are so comfortable and warm you're not really with it? That's what I was like...minus the comfortable and warm bit.

In fact, I was bloody freezing with a sharp rock digging into my back. This feeling is getting far too familiar now.

To make matters worse. Someone went and picked me up off the floor.

No!

I hate being picked up! It is the universal way of letting others knows you're really heavy! Granted, I don't mind piggy-backs, they're actually rather fun, but being picked up bridal style off the floor? Noooo!

I was vaguely aware of someone talking to me urgently, and then shaking me hard enough to rattle my brain around my head. Do these people have no concept of being gentle?

"Whhuggghhhf" I moaned, forcing my eyelids open. To begin, the world around me was extremely fuzzy, with only patches of colour showing through. I blinked rapidly, trying to clear my head. Funny, I swear elves sleep with their eyes open?

It took a couple of minutes for me to clear my vision almost entirely and then work out where the heck I was, but once I did, I freaked.

It turns out the person that scooped me off the floor was actually Boromir. HELP.

I sucked in a huge breath as I scrambled out of his arms, landing on my butt on the floor. I pointed at him with a shaking finger, my other hand clamped over my mouth.

Boromir looked at me desperately, his hands held up in a piece gesture.

"Emma I am so sorry! I never meant it! I promise I just let it get to my head! It shall not happen again! I swear!" he said, his words almost falling over one another he tried to get them out so quickly.

"What the hell!" I shouted whilst scrambling to my feet. I clutched my head as the world rocked around me; not letting me know which way was up or down. That complete idiot of a man...I can't believe he did...what he did.

I don't really want to think about how I ended up unconscious, it's bound to be unpleasant.

"You can't just go completely mad, knock me unconscious and...Wait, where are we?" I asked, turning what I thought to be a full circle.

Boromir looked at me sheepishly. I glared back at him, slightly scared and less than impressed. This can't be happening! Of he has kidnapped me...I am in no position to make threats, but I will not be happy.

"WHAT. HAVE. YOU. DONE?" I asked, accentuating each word with a sharp poke in the shoulder. I don't care if he is mad or whatever, I do not appreciate being taken away by some bloke.

Unless I love said bloke.

But right now, I seriously dislike the Gondorian.

"I had to make you see sense" Boromir said earnestly, looking at me pleadingly.

"I see perfectly fine" I snapped, thoroughly annoyed. I know he didn't mean literally see, but I didn't have a reply to the other kind...what makes sense about this situation?

"But you do not! I am me again! I let the ring get to me...I let its power seep through my defences. I do not deserve your pity or forgiveness, but please, you must believe me!"

Yeah right.

I backed away, contemplating climbing a tree or just legging it. Then again, the chances are I would get lost, trip up and injure myself. I may be an elf, but I am sure as hell a clumsy version of. I am nothing like the perfectness that is Legolas.

Who is currently in my bad book, if I had one?

That stupid Elvish Prince went and left me.

Then again, it is nearly impossible to stay angry at him, especially as I would do pretty much anything to have him here now. I hate to say it, but I really miss him. Gah!

"Emma" Boromir said gently, taking a step forward. I took a step back automatically, raising one hand in a 'give me a moment' sign.

"How far are we from the Fellowship?" I asked, dreading the answer.

"An hour's walk" he replied, regret in his tone. Hell, he should feel guilty.

"AN HOURS- an hour's walk!?" I hissed in a quieter voice.

"Yes" he said, bowing his head. Looking into his eyes, I just saw my friend Boromir. Strange, one moment he was demon Boromir, and the next he was the same man who carried me around my garden back on Earth. The kind and funny Boromir.

Which one is he really?

"You. Complete. Idiot" I sighed, plopping myself down on the floor. "What the hell was going through your mind when you thought this was a good idea?"

"I know not. I know only that you have my deepest regret and sincerest apology. The ring...it promised me the most desirable things. But now that I am away from it...now that I am away from it, I feel it no longer."

"Sure" I snapped, before stalking off in a random direction.

"Emma" Boromir called

"What?"

"You are headed in the wrong direction. The last place the Fellowship made camp was this way" he said, pointing directly behind me.

Oh.

I huffed, before spinning on my heel and continuing to walk. It's all about the recovery.

"Let's go"

"Wait...will you tell them of how I have failed?" he asked. I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose, a habit of mine.

"I don't know...I just don't know" I said, before walking off again, desperately hoping they hadn't left without us.

The majority of the journey passed with Boromir practically begging me not to say anything, and me just walking that little bit faster every time. By the end of it, I was actually running in order to get away from him, something that doesn't happen often.

Annoyingly, he is too fast and physically fit to get away from, so in the end, I was forced to go along with his wishes, or spend the rest of eternity listening to all of the reasons I should.

You can imagine how irritating that would get, I'm sure.

So, here we were, traipsing around a stupid, dark and rather creepy forest at about five o'clock in the morning.

Remind me again why I ever bothered to take watch? I could be soundly asleep right now, dreaming about random things that I miss and love. I could wake up in an hour and sit down to a nice breakfast that Sam cooked up, before sitting in the sun on a boat for the remainder of the day.

But this is me, and things never work out the way that they should.

"Emma-" Boromir began again.

"I have already said I won't say anything to them, can you PLEASE be quiet?" I asked. You may have guessed I am incredibly grumpy, but I have been up half the night and haven't had a drop of caffeine in weeks and weeks...plus my period is approaching.

Elves only have a period once every two to three months, something I took great joy in telling Kate. She was not impressed, being stuck on her normal cycle, and took all her anger rout of me when it eventually came round.

As you can guess, that was not fun.

"I was just going to say I'm sorry" Boromir said, his voice snapping me out of the happy little doze I had slipped into.

"For which bit?" I asked, sounding suspiciously like my mother...oh gosh.

"Everything" he replied simply. "Although, we will be back before they leave...that has to be worth something"

"Not a lot." I replied shortly.

"Oh"

"Yeah"

The awkward silence reared its ugly head once more. Only this time I couldn't care less, as it gave me a chance to sleep and him a chance to think over what he has done.

Definitely sounding like my mother.

And I never usually hold a grudge for this long...definitely a period coming this way. Three days of running feeling like I've been shot in the stomach and no painkillers...the joy!

We kept walking along, occasionally stopping to listen to our surroundings. Nothing.

That was until we ran into Legolas.

And then all hell broke loose. Let's just say this story starts with 'Legolas leapt like a cat out of a tree'

Oh yes, because all normal stories start with saying that someone jumped out of a tree...like a freaking god, and uses a simile in the process. Anyway, the elf landed on the floor with a light thud. Moving faster than I thought was physically possible, he pulled me behind him and aimed an arrow directly at Boromir, his face clenched and tension filled.

Well, Boromir brought this all on himself, let's be honest.

Then again, I did say I would say it was all a big misunderstanding. I keep my promises.

With that thought, I tugged at Legolas' arm, causing his eyes to flicker to me for an instant, confusion filling them.

I am one bloody good friend.

"Legolas" I said, trying to aim the arrow anywhere other than Boromir.

"Stay behind me" he muttered, his knuckles turning white.

Urmm...

"I am not a damsel in distress, for god sakes!" I said desperately, jumping around to try to back up my point. It didn't work.

"I am perfectly safe!" I continued "Boromir will do nothing to hurt me"

"We all heard you scream. As it is we are all up and searching through the forest for you" Legolas said, turning his glare on to me.

This is a totally inappropriate thought for this moment, but Legolas is seriously hot when he is pissed off. I mean...oh my gosh*melts into a puddle on the floor*

"Urghh...I'm sorry?" I finished lamely, shrugging in a 'what can you do' motion.

"I-we have all been very worried" he scolded. I raised one eyebrow, heat rushing to my face.

"Sorry" I muttered again, before shooting Boromir a look. He looked back at me, his eyes silently thanking me.

Yeah well you're welcome.

After a minute, I began walking towards where I could hear voices, my feet dragging along the ground slightly. I am so tired!

"If you have harmed her in any way, I will kill you" Legolas' voice said viciously. I turned, only to jump when he was suddenly standing right behind me, smiling at me gently.

I am officially losing it...I am imagining threats. That can't be healthy.

Maybe I am really as tired as I feel...and probably look.

"Come, let us move on" he said, placing his hand gently on the small of my back and guiding me along.

To say my stomach erupted in butterflies is another understatement and that moment right there, that's when I realised.

I was falling in love.

Crap.

...

**What do you think? I know...more stuff that wasn't in the movies, but I have more freedom with what is said then!  
****Please review with your opinions! :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Thank you so much to those who reviewed, keep them coming!  
Anyway, the ending of the Fellowship of the Ring. Enjoy! :)**

**...**

After having to spend way too much time explaining to everyone our newly edited version of what happened, we were finally allowed to get back into the boats. I sat near to the back once more, trailing my fingertips along the top of the water, just enough to break the tension of it.

"Are you sure ye alright lass, ye seem a bit distracted" Gimli said. I looked up, smiling slightly at him.

"I am fine, thank you." I said politely, before going back to stare at the water below. Truth is, my head hurts - worse than a hangover. Though, to be fair, I was never one of those 'get seriously drunk' type people...so I have never had a really bad one. Kate gets those, and she complains. A lot.

The rest of the day was pretty boring and uneventful. Luckily, Boromir had shown no sign of wanting to take the ring again. I had been watching him warily for the majority of the day. It may not have been overly discreet, but if the future of Middle Earth rests on this...I just don't care.

Kate had been trying to engage in conversation, but I said I would talk to her when we got off the boats. She seemed to accept this, and moved on to talk to someone else.

So, this is how my day passed. Sitting, getting a butt cramp and staring at a mixture of Boromir, the water and Legolas.

The latter was impulsive. I can't seem to be able to go very long without checking he is still there, although blatantly he is, because otherwise who would be steering the boat?

It is getting very irritating, but it dawned on me last night that my feelings have gone too far to turn back. I'm going to have to opt for a different tactic. Hide them.

Easier said than done.

After a long, long time of sitting there in silence, we finally stopped for the day. Gimli and Legolas had gotten out of the boat before I even realised it had stopped, reflexes at their best right there.

I blinked rapidly, before standing and taking Legolas' offered hand as he helped me out of the boat, trying to ignore the tingles that went up my arm and down my back.

SERIOUSLY.

"Thank you" I muttered, before pulling my hand out of his and walking up the sand and grass area.

Yeah I know, it seems that I am feeling really sorry for myself blah blah blah, but this headache is a killer and I have a massive lump on the side of my head I am desperately trying to hide. I am so not in the mood to be singing and dancing right now.

At least I got to the bottom of how I ended up unconscious. I just now look like I have two heads.

At last, after a bit of squabbling and banter, we got the watches sorted (it wasn't me-thank goodness), and we were all allowed to go to sleep. I lay looking up towards the stars, only to tune into a conversation happening further along the shoreline. Hey, I remember this conversation!

" Gollum. He has tracked us since Moria. I had hoped we would lose him on the river. But he's too clever a waterman." I heard Aragorn say from where he was standing next to Boromir, many metres away. I love my newly improved hearing.

"And if he alerts the enemy to our whereabouts, it will make the crossing even more dangerous" Boromir replied, ever the pessimist." Minas Tirith is the safer road. You know that. From there we can regroup. Strike out for Mordor from a place of strength." He continued. Our of the corner of my eye I saw him take a step closer to Aragorn, his face bright and keen at the thought of his city.

"There is no strength in Gondor that can avail us" Aragorn said simply. Well, that is true enough for now...but just you wait. When you are king, things will be better! If I had a song that tied into that...I would sing it.

Places here need a national anthem I have decided...I'll suggest it to Kate later. She may become the Queen of Gondor! Though I have yet to see her and Aragorn actually do anything relationshippy...but I will! I am determined!

"You were quick enough to trust the Elves. Have you so little faith in your own people? Yes, there is weakness. There is frailty. But there is courage also, and honour to be found in Men. But you will not see that" Boromir said eagerly. Aragorn sighed and began to walk away, but Boromir jerked him back, making me flinch and Kate glare. She had sat up soon after they began talking, and is currently watching them like a hawk, growling whenever Boromir does something like, well, that."You are afraid! All your life, you have hidden in the shadows. Scared of who you are, of what you are."

"I will not lead the Ring within a hundred leagues of your city" Aragorn hissed. Ouch.

Aragorn: 1 Boromir: 0

Too bad.

I smirked as Boromir stormed away and slumped on the ground, before allowing myself to drift off into a nice, peaceful sleep.

I didn't as much as stir for the rest of the night.

However, when I woke up, I was back on the boat.

How the hell did I get here? Did I float or something?

It turns out Legolas carried me. Poo. Double poo. Triple-

You get the idea.

But on the plus side I had managed to stay asleep all the way through until lunch. That was nice.

I do feel slightly guilty that I haven't done any rowing at all, but as soon as I even hint at suggesting doing so, I am promptly engaged in an enthusiastic conversation about...not a lot. To be fair, I did use this time to get my Sindarin lessons started. Yes, apparently there are different types of elvish. I knew this, but I wasn't aware of how difficult it was to speak. I am butchering even the simplest of pronunciations.

"_Mae Govannen" _Legolas said for the fourth time, before motioning for me to copy.

"May Govanin" I tried again. Legolas sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose; another cute habit he has.

"I'm sorry!" I said desperately.

"It is okay, you are doing well." A blatant lie right there, and he knows it. "Let us try once more" he said kindly. He is so stupidly patient. I would have lost my rag a long time ago...

They say patience is a virtue, but his is ridiculous.

I bet he was blessed at birth. How else could anyone be so damn perfect?

"Not today, Legolas. We make camp here" Aragorn said as we steered the boat to the side, just a few hundred metres away from a huge waterfall. Oh no...I know that waterfall.

Kate and I exchanged a look, silently engaging our agreeable plan. We have to save Boromir.

We had come up with a rough idea of what we were going to do and when, way back just before we left Lorien, but putting it into action is something else entirely.

It involves sneaking up on a seriously scary Uruk for God sakes!

Or...we could fight...and try to deflect the arrows. I thought about shooting him, but that would mean that Merry and Pippin wouldn't get captured...

I don't want them to get captured! This whole thing is ridiculous! They have to be, or they won't meet up with Treebeard!

Ughh.

We have to let Frodo and Sam go...so far that is all we have decided. For us to go with them could change so many things, at least if we go with Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli we are only one part of something huge, not influencing the decisions of the two most courageous hobbits ever to live.

And I probably couldn't stop myself from shooting Gollum. How dare he even think of injuring those hobbits!

"We cross the lake at nightfall. Hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the north." Aragorn said as he place dour packs on the ground

"Oh, yes? It's just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil? An impassable labyrinth of razor-sharp rocks! And after that, it gets even better! Festering, stinking marshlands far as the eye can see" he said dramatically, scaring poor Pippin to bits.

"That is our road. I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf" Aragorn said with a slight smirk.

"Recover my…?! Grrrrrr" He said. I cleared my throat and stepped out of the boats, laughing silently at the dwarves most put out face.

As soon as we had all settled down, Kate and I huddled together in a corner, putting together a plan of action. As cliché as it sounds, we really need one.

"If we take his shield, we could use that to defend him" Kate whispered almost silently, so that even Legolas, who was sitting just a few metres away, couldn't hear.

I looked up and groaned as I realised they were all looking at us expectantly, wondering what we were being so secretive about, the nosey buggers.

"Girl talk" Kate said, before yanking her cloak over us, concealing our forms from their view.

"How long is it before they are supposed to disappear?" I asked

"I have no clue...it never specified." Kate replied. Ugh, so that's our blind spot, it could be-

"Where is Frodo?"

WHAT?

It can't be happening now! We have barely been here ten minutes!

"Why do these people never specify things properly?" Kate said angrily as we both leapt to our feet, picking up our weapons and beginning to run.

"Specify what?" A familiar voice asked, freezing us in our spots. We turned, before collapsing in relief as we saw Boromir leaning against a tree, his shield at his side.

"Oh my poor heart!" Kate said, holding her hand over her chest to prove it.

"Do not do that again!" I scolded the warrior, who was looking at us in amusement and confusion.

"Do what?" he asked, thoroughly perplexed about our strange behaviour.

"Never mind" I mumbled.

That was too scary.

We relaxed further as Frodo appeared in the area again, blatantly having just gone to the toilet. I guess that prevents him having to go too soon in the future. The ring bearer stopped, surveying Kate and I, who were still passed out on the ground, having never been so relieved in our lives.

"What-"he began, before shaking his head and taking a seat on a log, too used to us being, well, us.

"Can we build a fire tonight, Strider?" Sam asked.

Aragorn hesitated, his eyes sweeping nervously around the area.

"Very well. Just a small one, Sam" he said eventually.

Sam nodded happily, almost tripping over his own feet he got up so hastily. I stretched out on the floor, savouring those last minutes of peace before the real horror began.

"We should leave now" Legolas sad urgently to Aragorn.

Oh god, this is the real thing! REAL THING! NO ONE PANIC!

"No. Orcs patrol the eastern shore. We must wait for cover of darkness" Aragorn said as Kate and I jumped around like loons on loon tablets, trying to put on various layers of things we may need.

"It is not the eastern shore that worries me. A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near. I can feel it" Legolas said. NO! Don't say that line! This is not helping us!

"Where's Frodo?" I heard Merry say from behind me.

There is that stupid line. I could really do without that right now.

"I'll go left!" Kate shouted as we parted. I nodded, before sprinting into the forest, my hair flying out behind me.

I ran for quite some time, sweeping the area looking for my two friends.

Nothing.

Typically, I had chosen the wrong way. Why is it always me?

Everything was silent for a moment as I stood still, subconsciously knocking an arrow. Something's not right.

I took a deep breath, centring my thoughts on the area. Specifically, on the many footsteps that were coming this way. Heavy ones.

I found the thing that's not right. And lots of them.

Well, I guess the only thing left for me to do now is, ugh, run.

I looked back fleetingly over my shoulder, and soon regretted that actions. Those Uruks are bigger, scarier and uglier than they were on TV!

Pure adrenaline took over as I ran raster, scared out of my wits. I know that killing Uruks is alright and what not when you see it on TV...but in reality? It is so scary...what do I do? Literally, my mind has gone blank.

So, I settled for releasing an arrow over my back, and promptly tripping as it actually hit my target. I quite literally did a double take. Yep, definitely hit it. Right in the neck.

Legolas would be so proud.

WHY AM I THINKING ABOUT HIM NOW?!

Unfortunately for me the loss of one of their 'friends' made them angrier, and therefore it made them run faster.

I died a little on the inside.

Luckily for me, it was that moment that my dwarf friend came sprinting at them through the trees, literally a blur in his beardedness, and ran straight into the rabble, waving his axe like a madman. Bang on time.

I settled for hanging back slightly, picking off a few of them with arrows. Legolas took that moment to grace us with his presence, and took down two Uruks with one arrow. That's just showing off.

I continued to shoot, my brow furrowed in concentration.

It didn't take the other two long to take down all off that particular group, and before I knew it, I was running again.

Suddenly, I heard a very familiar voice shout at the top of his lungs.

"Elendil!"

And then we burst into an area, just in time to see Aragorn pick himself up off the floor.

Wait a second, I'm not supposed to be here! I'm meant to be down a hill saving Boromir.

That hill there!

I had sprinted about twenty metres when the first sound of the horn blew.

NO!

Hopefully Kate got there in time. If not...I don't even want to think about it...

"AGGHHHH!" I screamed as I ran down the steep hill through the forest, shooting random Uruks as I went. I daren't even touch my daggers...the risk of me injuring myself was just too great, sadly. I kept running as the horn rang through the area again, attracting more of the horrible things towards it.

After many, many metres of running, I came across an area vaguely familiar...and then a scene even more familiar. Oh god.

I clamped my hand over my mouth as the first arrow hit Boromir right in the shoulder, causing him to stagger back, the conflicting emotions of terror and determination shone bright in his eyes.

That's when I realised.

If I didn't get my ass moving, Boromir would die.

With that last thought, I sprinted forward, straight towards the ugly Uruk holding the bow.

Creeping up on the Uruk tactic it is.

I strung an arrow, before preparing to let it fire, only to have to drop down in a roll as the Uruk turned around, snarling at me viscously as it fired an arrow in my direction. I got up again, releasing another arrow into an Uruk that was about to behead me, before spinning round and roundhouse kicking one in the jaw, sending it sprawling.

I wasn't even aware I was that flexible.

I held an arrow, before plunging it straight through ones face and killing another. I smashed my already injured head into an Uruks face as it grabbed me from behind, before stabbing it with one of my long daggers. The first thing I have actually done right with one of those things.

I stood, my blade and my clothing splattered with the blood of my enemy, before freezing as I heard the worst sound in my life.

The sound of my best friend screaming.

I felt cold and heavy all over, like someone had poured liquid lead into my blood. My movements were slow and sluggish, my brain only processing one thought.

Kate was in trouble.

I made my legs carry me forward, my feet barley touching the forest floor as I sprinted to where I last saw Boromir.

Thankfully, he was still there and fighting.

But my friend...my Kate, was nowhere to be seen. I only saw her sword lying uselessly on the floor, a pile of dead Uruks around it.

No.

Please.

I clutched my chest, finding it difficult to force air into my system, before collapsing to my knees. My brain was screaming at me to get up and moving, but the rest of my body just wouldn't listen.

It hurt.

The other Uruks seemed to ignore me as they sprinted past, shouting at each other in their vile language. They must die. They all deserve to die.

"Kate" I whimpered out loud, falling forward so that my hands touched the floor.

It turns out that little movement saved my life. As in the next moment, the head orcs sword sliced through the air, right where my head has been just a second before.

I let out a huge cry, my pain and anger clearly showing within that one, gut wrenching sound. I drew one of my daggers and whirled around, stabbing the Uruk straight in the stomach. It didn't even wince, only breathed its foul black breath over me, sinking the dagger further into its stomach, making me ready to empty the contents of my stomach.

I cried out as it backhanded me around the face, sending me sprawling to the floor. Black spots appeared around the edge of my vision, making it tunnelled and practically useless. That was one heck of a blow.

I lay there pathetically as it raised my own dagger above its head, ready to bring it down. I closed my eyes, picturing Kate and I, before we had met the Fellowship, sitting down next to the lake by our house, sunglasses on and ice-creams in hand. Life was so much simpler then...but I have no regrets.

...

How long does it take one Uruk to savour the moment?

I cracked my eyelids open, wincing as the light penetrated my eyes once more. Only this time, the Uruk was gone. Instead, I saw Aragorn stabling it in the stomach, much as I had done, before beheading it in one smooth movement.

I pulled myself to my hands and knees, ignoring the swaying world, and crawled over to Boromir, who had collapsed on the ground, panting.

"We did it. He is alive. We did it" I muttered to myself as encouragement.

"They took the little ones and Kate!" Boromir shouted, almost crying. Those words sealed my nightmare and I collapsed on my stomach next to him, breathing out heavily. I watched as the force of my breath blew a couple of leaves through the air, completely defeated.

"Emma?" Aragorn asked me as he knelt down by my side.

"Fine. Heal Boromir" I said with a weak smile.

He looked at me for a moment, before finally nodding and turning away, but not before handing me a piece of what looked like a bandage.

What the heck is this for?

I lifted my hand to my head to attempt to stop the spinning.

It came back bloody.

Ahhh...that's why.

I winced as I tried to clean the cut, aware of the constant flow of blood that seemed to keep coming. It was only when did a hand gently take the towel off of me did I bow my head in defeat.

Gentle fingers lifted my head back up again by my chin, forcing me to look into those blue eyes.

"It will be okay" Legolas said, before catching me as I collapsed against him in a sobbing heap. More emotional turmoil. This sucks.

I winced as Legolas set about cleaning my wound, but mentally shouted at myself. Others have it so much worse than I.

After Aragorn had successfully stitched and bound Boromir's wound, we made our way back to the camp, in much lower spirits than before.

"Hurry! Frodo and Sam have reached the Eastern shore!" Legolas said, pushing the boat off the sand. The four of us just stared at him, each knowing what we wanted to do. "You mean no to follow then" Legolas stated

"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands" Aragorn said truthfully

"Then it has all been in vain. The Fellowship has failed" Gimli said sadly.

"No. It has not!" I said boldly, turning to face all of them.

"She is right. Not if we hold true to each other. We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death. Not while we have strength left. Leave all that can be spared behind. We travel light. Let's hunt some Orc." Aragorn said with a grin, sheathing his short dagger.

"Yes!" Gimli said, as he and Boromir ran off, the latter clutching his shoulder painfully.

I looked to Legolas, one eyebrow raised.

"Are you ready?" he asked me

"Let's go and find our companions" I said with a nod, before we too ran into the greenery.

I will find you Kate.

I promise.

**...**

**And roll on the Two Towers!  
Anyway, what do you think? Poor Kate went and got kidnapped :( And the Fellowship has split!  
Review? :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**I don't have a lot to say here, so enjoy :)  
Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with LOTR. **

**...**

Left right left right left right left.

That was quite literally the only thing running through my brain. My legs felt like jelly, I could hear my heartbeat in my head and I am pretty certain I have turned a rather unattractive red colour.

All because Aragorn won't let us take a break, not even a two minute version of. I know I really want to get to Kate, but I will probably collapse from exhaustion if we go at this pace the entire time.

It had been fine for the first hour or two, looking at the new scenery and the hurt of the last few events running at the forefront of my mind. Now, I have no new things to look at and I am simply too exhausted to think of anything other than how to stay upright and not collapse.

Even Boromir was ahead of me, Boromir with his injured shoulder.

To be fair, I was running just behind Legolas, who in turn was running just behind Boromir. Aragorn was...way, way, way up ahead. I swear he always stayed closeish to his companions during the films.

Then again, judging by the constant look of hurt, concern and anger on his face, I bet he misses Kate. Even though he hasn't come close to admitting it to the rest of us, and I'm not even sure if he has admitted it to her yet.

"Come on Gimli!" Legolas called over his shoulder, barely panting and definitely not breaking a sweat with the effort. It is times like this that he is extremely irritating.

I heard Gimli's heavy footsteps quicken slightly from far behind us, and his breath leave him in heavy gasps. To be fair, he did have to carry a ridiculous amount of armour and four different axes's spread about his person; so I don't blame him.

"Gimli!" Legolas shouted once again

"He is not a dog, Legolas" I snapped, not missing the flash of hurt that played across his face. Now I feel bad.

"Sorry" I muttered, knowing he would be able to hear me. He nodded curtly, before turning and running once more, a little faster than before. I blinked rapidly in confusion.

Did I just cause Legolas to throw a strop?

Over that?

I felt a smile twitch at my lips, but bit it back down, not wanting to offend him anymore...what's up with him this morning?

To be fair, we had been running for two days straight, which is bound to make even the most resilient of elves grumpy, I know I am.

I slowed down in relief as Aragorn came into view, crouching down with his ear to a rock. Had I not known better, I would think he was sleeping. I rested my hands on my knees, panting hard.

"Their pace has quickened. They must have caught our scent. Hurry!" Aragorn said almost as soon as I had stopped. He jumped up like some freaking Jack in a box and took off again. I swear that man never runs out of energy.

That's just not fair.

"Come on Gimli!" Legolas shouted once more.

I do not have the strength to argue with him.

This continued for the next day. We would each think we found something related to the Hobbits or Kate, but once we had run a few hundred metres out of our way to look at it, it was nothing of purpose. I was ready to scream.

"I see something over yonder!" Legolas said excitably one afternoon, pointing to our right.

No.

I refuse to run all the way over there again, it is bound to be just a leaf or something. You know, like the countless other things we have had to investigate.

I sat on the ground stubbornly as the others bar Gimli ran off, pointing at random things as they went.

I shuffled slightly to lean against a rock, fiddling with my bow absently, doing calculations is my head.

So...if we started this chase three days ago, that should mean we should find the leaf of Lorien sometime today...then we run into-

"Emma!" I heard Aragorn call. I lifted my head in acknowledgement.

"We have found a clue. Come!" Aragorn said, before beginning to run again.

So...that was the broach. You have GOT to be kidding me. The one time I didn't follow them, they find something! That is just typical.

I hauled myself to my feet, jumping as Gimli rolled down a hill behind me, landing on the floor in a heap.

"Gimli? Are you okay?" I asked, taking a step towards him.

"Quite alright thanks lass. Though, I am wasted on cross-county. We Dwarves are natural sprinters. Very dangerous over short distances." He called loudly, waving his hands around to emphasise his point.

"I know Gimli, I know" I replied, waiting a few seconds as he came level with me, before jogging off with him, feeling much more refreshed from the few minutes I had of sitting down.

Not nearly refreshed enough to last, mind you.

We puffed on; Gimli's shorted legs having to work twice as hard as mine, as we climbed to the top of the rocky, hilly terrain.

Once we got to the top, we slowed to a stop, only to see our other companions standing on top of separate rocks, looking over a load of fields proudly.

Oh, that's Rohan!

"Rohan, Home of the Horse-Lords. Something strange is at work here" Aragorn said, mirroring my thoughts. "Some evil gives speed to these creatures. Sets its will against us" he continued

"Legolas! What do you Elf-eyes see?" Aragorn asked the elf as he jumped up on another, flatter rock way up ahead.

"The Uruks turn Northeast" he began, oh my gosh, it is this line! I have to join in!

"They're taking the Hobbits to Isengard!" we said together.

How could I not? If Kate was here, we would do a lovely little duet of the song. As it was, I was having a hard time not humming it.

My companions looked at me strangely and I shrugged, before turning my attention to Aragorn, who spoke once again.

"Saruman" he hissed to himself.

I really hate that dude. I can't wait until Gandalf kicks his butt.

You know, I had spent the whole time convincing myself that it was only two, maybe three days of running.

We had to do another one.

"Aragorn! Please may we rest?" Gimli asked desperately sometime during the night.

"We must continue on!" Aragorn said desperately.

"Boromir's bandages do need changing. And they tire, Aragorn" Legolas said quietly, his eyes flickering to me. I remained silent, though I pleaded to the Ranger through my eyes. I do need rest.

"I am fine" Boromir said stubbornly. I glared at him, my eyes clearly sating that he is not helping in the slightest. "Though I do tire. I am weary" he added hastily.

Bit of a contradiction there, but we'll role with it.

"We must get to Kate! And the hobbits too!" Aragorn argued.

"Just an hour?" Gimli asked, pleading with him.

"Emma?" A voice asked me. I looked up from my feet and met Aragorn stormy grey eyes. He knew that if anyone cares about Kate as much as he does, it is me, her best friend.

Slowly, I nodded.

He bowed his head in defeat, before throwing his sword on the ground. I flinched.

"I'm sorry" I whimpered, hating how weak I was being. All I should care about is getting to Kate, but I just can't go on. I need sleep.

"It is not your fault" Aragorn sighed.

It is.

"Get some sleep. All of you" Legolas said, clapping a hand on Boromir's uninjured shoulder.

I was out like a light.

And up way too soon.

To be fair, Aragorn did give us two hours to rest, and the sun was just beginning to peak over the horizon again as we started running once more, much more refreshed than before. Though we all stank and were in desperate need of a bath, we didn't look like the walking dead any longer.

"Keep breathing. That's the key. Breathe" Gimli panted as we did another hour of the tireless exercise.

"Yep, that's exactly it Gimli!" I said with a smile, my shoulders sagging slightly less as I knew we would get to stop soon. There is no sweeter relief than that. Though to be fair, my legs are going to kill tomorrow morning.

"They run as if they very whips of their masters were behind them" Legolas said from my other side, his eyes sweeping the area in front of us. Because that's encouraging.

"We will catch them up" I said, determined.

"A red sun rises, blood has been spilt this night" Legolas said grimly in answer. I felt my own stomach drop. I know the hobbits got away safely, but what of Kate?

Aragorn leapt up from where he had been examining the ground, his eyes wide and his jaw set. I groaned as he sprinted forward, motioning to us desperately to follow.

"What is it?" Gimli asked, only to fall silent when the sound of hooves came into range. How had we not noticed before?

We all dove behind a set of big rocks, pressing ourselves flat against them. Legolas turned me towards him and pulled up my hood so that my face was covered, before nodding and smiling at me, his annoyance towards me a few days before forgotten completely.

I remained silent as Aragorn stepped out, standing tall proud and very regally. In that moment, I got a glimpse of the type of King he would become.

"Riders of Rohan, what news from the mark?" He called clearly, squaring his shoulders and lifting his chin.

I sighed through my nose as the leader I knew to be Eomer signalled to his men. Quicker and more organised that I thought possible, they had swung around and galloped up to us, forcing us together as they surrounded us in a tight circle.

My breathing became unsteady as their spears drew near, some not a foot from me.

"What business does an elf, dwarf, two men and one other have in the Riddermark? Speak quickly!" he snapped, looking to each of us. I guess I count as the 'one other' then. Talk about excess baggage.

"Give me your name, horse master, and I shall give you mine" Good old Gimli said bravely as he eyed the man in front of us suspiciously.

I watched with growing unease as Eomer got off his horse and walked, no, prowled, up to us, his eyes keen and searching. Finally, he spoke.

"I would cut off your head, dwarf" he said cockily "If it stood but a little higher from the ground" I saw red as men around his chuckled at Gimli's expense. If only they knew how fearless, loyal and brave that dwarf is! Obviously, Legolas thought the same, as faster than I could see; he had strung an arrow and aimed it at Eomer's head, his expression angered.

"You would die before your stroke fell!" he said coldly. I flinched as the spears around us closed in, one scraping my arm, scratching it even through the material of my cloak and tunic. Gimli and I let out a simultaneous breath of relief as Aragorn pushed the arrow down and the spears receded...slightly.

"I am Aragorn son of Arathorn; this is Boromir Son of Gondor, Gimli Son of Gloin and Legolas of the woodland realm. We are friends of Rohan and of Théoden, your King" Aragorn said, gesturing to each member in turn.

"And him?" Eomer asked, nodding to me.

I shrank back as he stepped forward, his hand outstretched to pull back my hood, only to stop when Legolas' arm shot out and captured his wrist, seizing it in place.

"I will not allow you to live if you do not unhand me and reveal the identity of your companion" Eomer said, matching Legolas' cold glare.

Crap. That's me.

Everything seemed to freeze for a second as the spears drew closer. He meant it.

Without hesitating, I yanked back my hood, glaring at Eomer.

"Are you happy now?" I hissed, my anger getting the better of me. Although I loved him in the rest of his scenes, he always came across as a bit of a prat in this one.

I heard people gasp all around, their eyes widening as they saw me.

"Who are you to speak in such a manner, whore?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at me.

WOAH, WHORE?

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"How dare you speak of my wife in such a manner!" Aragorn said, coming to my aid.

Hang on, wife? That's Kate's job! Well, not yet, but if I have my way, she will be!

Though, judging by the look of shame on Eomer's face, I'll go along with it for now.

"You have my sincerest apologies, my lady" he said, bowing to me.

"And so she should. You have damaged that of your reputation, horse master" Boromir joined in. These guys are seriously good actors, considering I'm fairly certain I look like a rabbit caught in headlights, they are doing a good job keeping the story going. Then again, Legolas isn't actually helping. Nope, he is just standing rigid and glaring at Aragorn. Is he okay?

"You have my deepest regrets, it is just Saruman has poisoned the mind of the King and claimed lordship over his lands. My company are those loyal to Rohan, and for that we are banished. The white wizard is cunning. He walks here and there they say, as an old man, hooded and cloaked, and everywhere his spies slip past our nets" he said, glaring at Legolas and Gimli.

Aragorn pretended to take a deep, calming breath, before replying once more.

"We are no spies. We track a party of Uruk-Hai westward across the plain. They have taken three of our friend's captive." He explained

"The Uruks are destroyed, we slaughtered them during the night" Eomer said, a hint of sorrow in his eyes at our news.

"But there were two hobbits. Did you see two hobbits with them? A woman too!" Gimli said desperately.

"The Hobbits would be small, just children to your eyes" Aragorn added helpfully, though I noticed his fists were clenched tightly at his sides.

"We left none alive. We piled the carcasses and burned them" Eomer replied

"Dead?" Boromir asked in disbelief. I felt my breathing stop suddenly at the thought of my friends being slaughtered like animals. There is no guarantee Kate is alive. None at all. The mere thought made my heart hurt.

Eomer nodded "I am sorry"

I bit my lip, bowing my head, lifting it only when I heard Eomer whistle loudly.

"Hasufel, Arod, Bryalla. May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters. Farewell." Eomer said as he put his helmet back on and mounted his horse.

"Look for your friends, but do not trust to hope. It is forsaken in these lands" were his parting words "We ride North!"

We remained still and completely silent for the next few minutes, each of us too caught up in the happenings of the last few minutes to do anything. It wasn't until the grey, Arod, came up to me as poked me in the side with his nose did I blink out of my trance. I smiled slightly, rubbing his nose, before my gaze travelled across to the smoking pile of bodies over the plains.

Without thinking, I swung up lightly onto Arod. Years of horse riding allowed me to do this with ease. Finally, something on Middle Earth I can do!

It wasn't until everyone else broke off to their separate horses did I realise; Legolas and Gimli are supposed to ride this one!

CRAP.

I made to slide off, only to stop when I felt a hand on my waist. I looked down to see Legolas looking up at me with a slightly confused expression.

"May I ride with you?" he asked in his usual musical voice. Is it bad to say I could literally listen to it all day?

"O-of course" I stammered, shuffling back to he could swing up in front of me, something he did with ease.

I wrapped my arms carefully around his torso, sighing as I did so. He has some great abs going on there. Looking around, I watched as Boromir pulled Gimli up behind him, the latter clinging onto the Gondorian as though he were his lifeline.

"I will not lose hope" Aragorn said, before we span the horses around and galloped off, worry filling each of our hearts.

It didn't take long to reach the burning pile of bodies. Unfortunately, we could smell it way before we got anywhere near to it. I have always had a rather strong stomach, but the sheer stench was enough to make anyone throw up.

I buried my nose into the back of Legolas' tunic, breathing in the smell of fresh pine and woodland. Despite running for days on end, he still smells nice.

This further supports my theory-he is perfect.

We all dismounted and the other four crept forward, beginning to search through the pile. I on the other hand, scuttled away from it, not intending on touching any rotted and burnt flesh. I crept closer to the edge of Fangorn forest, trying to work out where we would have to go exactly.

I poked around for a few minutes, trying to look for anything that may give us a clue as to where they went. Nothing. I am no Ranger.

I stiffened as I heard a male cry from behind me, and a helmet flew past my head. Any further to the left and I would be unconscious for the third time.

I turned around to snap something, probably something rude, at Aragorn, only to freeze when something caught my eye behind all of them. The one word that left my mouth changed my perspective on things forever.

"KATE!"

...

**What do you think? It hasn't been properly edited yet, but I will probably come back to this story in the future and do so :)  
****Reviews? **


	25. Chapter 25

**Thank you so much to all those who reviewed, they are really kind and helpful!  
****Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with LOTR  
Please enjoy, there is quite a lot of movie script in this one, but it is still worth the read, I promise! :)  
**

**...**

She's alive! Oh thank god she is alive!

I began to sprint forward, ignoring the calls of the others; only to scream when Kate, who had previously been standing, sank forward onto her knees, clutching her stomach with one hand, and reaching out to us with the other.

I screamed again as long arms grabbed me from behind, stopping me from going any further to her. I struggled against the hold, slamming my elbow into the person's stomach as hard as I could. They doubled over with a grunt, and I started running again, only to be grabbed by two more sets of arms.

"NO! KATE!" I screamed, at my best friend, whose face was paper white and her body was shaking. I calmed slightly as Aragorn sprinted over, having been frozen to his spot beforehand. He made it over faster than I thought humanely possible and had dropped beside her, cradling her face in his hands.

"Let go of me! Let go!" I snarled, struggling further.

I growled as Legolas appeared in front of me, his hands held up in a peace gesture. Crap, so he was the one I hit.

My body remained tense and frozen all over as Aragorn assessed Kate, who was now lying on the ground. He started grinding together various herbs whilst whispering to her in a language I recognised to be Sindarin.

The others were trying to say something to me, but I just stood staring with glassy eyes. My friend can't die! Not my Kate! The next few minutes were agony; it felt like I was having my heart pulled out of my chest.

I have no idea how long we were there before Aragorn stood, his face grim. It could have been minutes, hours, or days for all I cared. I held my breath as he turned, before releasing it as he gave us a tiny nod and a smile. He held out his hand and the arms released me as I staggered over, my breathing hard and irregular, as though I had just finished running a marathon.

I collapsed to my knees beside Kate, who looked to be unconscious. Carefully, I dipped my head so that my forehead was pressed against her shoulder, clutching her hand in mine.

"She sustained a knife wound to the stomach, Emma" Aragorn said carefully. I nodded numbly, sitting up, my eyes still trained on her face. She looked so peaceful.

"Is she in pain?" I croaked.

"A small amount, but nothing of concern. I would not allow her to be in any huge amount of pain" he said.

I turned on him, my eyes filled with tears.

"And what if she had died today? Would you regret not telling her that?" I said angrily as I rose to my feet.

"Emma..." Aragorn said

"You love her and she loves you! Will you please admit it before it is too bloody late!?" I screamed, panting loudly and gesturing to Kate on the ground. "You need to get on with it before one of you dies."

"Neither of us will die, Emma" Aragorn said stubbornly.

"No! You will not die! But Kate and I? We have no guarantee of survival! Hell, Boromir was supposed to fall before we went and saved him! Do you have any idea how many lives will be lost? Well I do, and Kate and I will probably be among them! We have accepted that, but you need to get your ass into gear and tell her how much she means to you!" I finished, before immediately regretting my words. I accidently gave away part of the plot, and crushed Aragorn in the process! God, I'm an idiot!

"She has already made her feelings towards me clear. She doesn't not feel for me as I do for her, she believes I am meant to be with my sister of my heart, Arwen" he said sadly.

"BULLSHIT" I screamed, tears streaming down my face "She loves you more than anything in this world! She left hers to be with and protect you! If you cannot see that, then you are blind and a complete fool! We know the future, and you may have been with Arwen, once upon a time, but you and Kate belong together! Don't you see?"

"If you know the future, then perhaps you could explain why the Hobbits got captured?" Aragorn hissed, getting irritated at me.

"Because they needed to!" I shouted, getting madder by the second. "Things are about to go spiralling out of control! And right now, we need to be going through that damn forest!" I said, my voice cracking towards the end. With that, I turned on my heel and stalked towards the pile of bodies, looking for the frayed piece of rope.

After a few seconds of searching, I held it up with a grim smile. "They were bound. Their bonds we cut"

Aragorn picked Kate up carefully, before walking swiftly forward, searching the ground with wide eyes.

"The tracks lead away from the battle!" he said, excited. I rolled my eyes before following him, hastily wiping away the tears that still made tracks down my cheeks. "And into Fangorn forest..." Aragorn's excited voice trailed off as he stood at the edge of the forest, where the trees seemed to groan in answer.

"Fangorn! What madness drove them in there?" Gimli asked.

"Oh I wonder" I said sarcastically, before striding into the wood, ignoring my companions cries. I know I am being a complete bitch right now, and I will regret it immensely in the future...but right now, I really couldn't care any less.

My best friend may be dying for all I know, Aragorn is too stubborn to admit his true feelings for her, I am in love with someone who could never love me back and I have not slept in what feels like years! I just want to scream. And cry. And punch something. Or all three.

Preferably all three.

We wandered on for a while, Aragorn still studying the ground every few paces. Seriously? What is there to look at other than mud and the occasional leaf?

Apart from those huge footprint type things...bloody hell, I didn't think Ent feet would be that big, that's is insanely huge.

Kate stirred in Aragorn's arms as he bent down again. She turned into him and rested her forehead against his neck, before crying out in pain.

"Hush, Kate, you are okay" Aragorn soothed.

"Aragorn" she murmured, still deep in her unconscious state.

"I will never leave you Kate" he said, pressing his lips to her rather muddy forehead. I turned away, annoyed. So he thinks it is okay to act like this when she is not aware of it, but as soon as she is awake, oh no! He can't possibly so much as hold her hand.

I really need to calm it.

I took a deep breath, before turning to Gimli, who just spat something on the ground by my feet. I looked at him, one eyebrow raised.

"Orc blood" he said as if to explain.

Right, because every sensible person tastes dried liquid that looks suspiciously like blood, and in the middle of some creepy ass forest of all places. Then again, Gimli is a dwarf...unpredictable race.

"These are strange tracks" Aragorn murmured to himself up ahead.

Uh huh.

"The air is so close in here" Gimli said. I looked up, searching for the sunlight that was desperately trying to penetrate through the tree tops. Something about the darkness made the hair on the back of my neck stand up on end. I could sense someone near.

"They have feelings my friend. The elves began it. Waking up the trees, teaching them to speak" Legolas said, smiling at him slightly.

Gimli snorted, and I swear I saw him roll his eyes "Talking trees" he scoffed "What do trees have to talk about, except the consistency of squirrel droppings?"

I snorted and he beamed at me, pleased with himself. Despite the lighter atmosphere, I still couldn't shake the feeling we were being watched, this better be Gandalf or I swear to-

"_Aragorn, nad no ennas!_" Legolas said suddenly. Huh, so it is that bit! That took less time than I expected.

"_Man cenich?_" Aragorn asked, placing Kate gently on the floor and standing in front of her protectively.

"The white wizard approaches!" Legolas cried. I rolled my eyes at how dramatic he was being, before sitting down next to Kate, stroking her hair. The others looked at me in alarm.

"Don't worry...I'll be here to...be helpful" I said with a shrug, smiling to myself as they turned back to each other, their plan set. Naw, look at them with their plan!

"Do not let him speak, he will put a spell on us.We must be quick." Aragorn said. Okay...so not much of a plan.

Aragorn drew his sword as a seriously blinding white light appeared in front of us. Think Galadriel and Celeborn. Only worse. I know...I didn't think that was possible either. Kate will be kicking herself when she realises she missed out on the chance of being blinded.

I squinted as I watched Legolas release an arrow and Gimli throw an axe at their 'target', only for them each to be reflected as one would swat away a fly. Aragorn seemed to have to work hard to suppress a yelp as his sword heated up, and he threw it down on the floor in a hurry.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young Hobbits" Gandalf said from behind the light. His voice had changed slightly, but I still recognised it. Blatantly, the others didn't. That or they were too deep in denial to recognise it.

"Where are they?" Aragorn asked, taking the lead.

"They passed this way, day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?" Gandalf asked. Aw, there is my favourite riddle-speaking wizard!

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Aragorn demanded.

The light dimmed a little as a figure clad in white emerged. I rose to my feet, before launching forward, pushing past the other four.

"Oh thank goodness! I thought I was going to go mad! You took your time coming back!" I shouted as I gave him a huge bear hug, startling him slightly. He hugged me back after a second, chuckling in that same grandfather like laugh.

"It cannot be" Aragorn said from behind me.

"You better believe it. Your day just got better" I said with a smug grin. I love this part! Some sanity has finally come back to this world!

"Forgive me!" Legolas said in amazement, before him and Gimli both dropped onto one knee." I mistook you for Saruman"

I stepped back, copying their movements. Only Aragorn remained standing; probably too shocked to do much else.

"I am Saruman. Or rather, Saruman as he should have been" Gandalf said kindly

"You fell" he sputtered.

"Through fire, and water. On the lowest dungeon, on the highest peak I fought him, the Balrog of Morgoth. Until at last I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside. Darkness took me and I strayed out of thought and time. The stars field of end, and every day was as long as a life age on the earth. But it was not the end. I felt life in me again. I've been sent back until my task is done." He explained, looking round at each of us in turn. He smiled as his eyes came to rest on me.

"Gandalf." Aragorn breathed

**"**Gandalf?" he asked in confusion, before nodding. "Yes, that was what they used to call me Gandalf the Grey. That was my name."

**"**Gandalf" Gimli reiterated in relief.

**"**I am Gandalf the White, and I come back to you now at the turn of the tide" he said, before looking to me once more "You have many questions" he stated. I nodded my head and he smiled slightly at me.

"And I shall answer them, soon. For now is not the time"

He walked slowly over to Kate, before hovering a hand over her stomach, whispering a few words under his breath.

"The spell should relieve her pain until we reach our destination, where I will heal her fully. One stage of your journey is over, another begins. War has come to Rohan, we must ride to Edoras with all speed" he said as we began to walk through the forest.

"Edoras? That is no short distance!" Gimli exclaimed.

"We hear of trouble in Rohan. It goes ill with the king"

"Yes. And it will not be easily cured" Gandalf said grimly.

"Brilliant" I muttered under my breath.

"Then we have run all this way for nothing? Are we to leave those poor Hobbits here in this horrid, dark, dank, tree-infested –" Gimli stopped as the trees around him groaned and I stepped meaningfully on his foot "I mean, charming, quite charming forest"

Much better.

I grinned as I saw the exit out of the forest, before running forward, craving the sunlight once more. I left the others to their conversation behind me, not willing to walk at their slow pace.

I breathed a sigh of relief as I emerged, before tilting my face up to the sun I relief. How I have missed this.

"The sun is our calling is it not?" A voice asked from behind me, making me jump.

I turned slightly, smiling at Legolas who had appeared out of the Forest behind.

"Where are the others?" I asked, turning my head back to the sun again.

"They follow" he replied simply, coming to stand next to me, his arms folded.

"Did you mean what you said?" he asked after a few seconds

"About what?" I asked, panicking slightly, what idiotic thing have I gone and said now?

"That you have accepted your death on this quest?" he asked, turning to face me.

"It is a strong possibility. I must happen sometime, Legolas" I said truthfully.

"I am sure it will not" he said.

"I cannot make that judgement. I know the sheer scale of what we are about to enter. The whole of Middle Earth depends on both the goodness of this world, especially Frodo and Sam. My death would be tiny and insignificant" I said truthfully.

"Not to me. Your passing is not something that will occur for many, many years. I will make sure of that" he said, his eyes flashing dangerously. Okay, what have I said to offend him now?

"It may" I replied vaguely

"No" he said fiercely, turning my head to face him. I looked up into his eyes and my breath caught at the sheer depth of the emotion they portrayed. "I promise you..." he said softly, turning my body to face his. My breathing became unsteady as his hand cupped the side of my face, his eyes boring into mine.

"I promise you..." he breathed again, his face inching closer to mine. His eyes slid down my face and rested on my lips. Another inch and our lips would touch. I licked mine subconsciously, drowning in his blue eyes.

"I promise you" he breathed once more, before dipping his head lower, his nose touching mine lightly. I felt myself trembling at his nearness, and my brain was just a pile of mush in my head. I tilted my head up slightly.

Half a centimetre.

"Legolas, Emma!" some idiot shouted from just inside the tree line. We both sprang apart quickly, our eyes wide. I looked down at my feet, feeling a blush cover my face at a ridiculously fast pace.

I heard Legolas clear his throat as the others walked into the clearing.

WHICH ONE OF THOSE IDIOTS RUINED THE MOMENT?

"We were worried, though I see you mad it out first, my friends" Boromir said, smiling at me. I smiled back, but my innards were in turmoil.

What the hell just happened?

I was brought back to the present as Legolas spoke again. Hell, he seems to be the only person I can focus on right now. Unfortunately, he was obviously not looking at me.

Great.

Then again, I don't really blame him, and it was only once I looked across the plain did I realise why.

"That is one of the mearas unless my eyes are cheated by some spell" Legolas said as she stunning white stallion approached us...Gandalf...carefully

"Shadowfax. He's the lord of all horses and has been my friend through many dangers" Gandalf said, patting his neck lovingly.

Luckily, the arrival of Shadowfax also meant the arrival of our own borrowed horses.

Unluckily, I shared with Legolas once again.

He avoided looking me in the eye as he pulled me up behind him. I wrapped my arms around his torso shyly, before we took off at a canter in silence.

And, let the awkward ride commence. DAMN IT!

...

**So, what do you think?  
****Please review, I will try to have the next chapter up by tomorrow.  
****Thank you so much :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey guys, thank you so much to those who reviewed! Here is the next chapter.  
****Just to warn you, there is a paragraph of so that is of M rating. It isn't much at all, but I am just warning you! :)  
****Enjoy! :)  
Disclaimer: I own NOTHING to do with LOTR.  
Warning: There is one M rating scene in this chapter.**

**...**

By the time we eventually stopped to camp that night, my butt felt like it was on fire, having been sat in one place for so long, and my cheeks still hadn't ceased from burning. Being in such close proximity to him wasn't exactly helping me either. Do you think Aragorn would mind if he rode with Legolas and I had Kate?

Then again, the horse may collapse...and by the look on Aragorn's face...

Perhaps not.

I watched as Legolas elegantly jumped off Arod, before extending his hand out to me. Well, at least he isn't sufficiently annoyed with me to forget his always exemplary manners.

"Thank you" I said as he helped me gently to the ground.

He nodded, let go of my hand and turned back to the others, where they were setting up camp for the night. I took a deep breath and steeled my nerves; no way is he walking away from me after what happened!

"Legolas" I said. I was aiming for my voice to sound firm and dignified. It didn't work. The sound that actually came out was a wobbly, misshaped version of his name.

He stopped, before turning his head, is eyes silently telling me to continue.

"We need to talk" I finished lamely.

Seriously, that was my one chance to say something smart, witty and perfect...but that...that was like a line from a measly love struck girl.

I may be one, but it doesn't mean I have to act like it! Agh!

Legolas turned, still staring at me.

"Do you have something you wish to say?" he asked smoothly

"Yes, yes I do. But not here" I said firmly, slowly finding my courage. Legolas looked at me neutrally, before gesturing to the area around us.

"I believe here would be sufficient" he said

THE JERK.

"But if you wish to speak somewhere away from prying ears, then allow me to escort you, my lady" he finished, holding his arm out to be.

I take it back; he is one lovely bloke...elf...gorgeous thing.

"Thank you" I whispered nervously, before taking his arm and pulling him away to a random patch or trees, they seem to have trees everywhere around here!

"Legolas!"Aragorn called as we walked away "Come, we need your help"

"It shall have to wait, Aragorn" Legolas called back over his shoulder. HELL YES.

Aragorn looked between the two of us, our arms, and the rather distinctive glare on my face. After a second, his mouth formed into an 'O' shape, and he nodded his head, before moving away to do whatever it is he wanted to do. Most likely something boring and undesirable.

It took me a while to realise that during my inner rambling, Legolas had led me to a more secluded area, and was now standing in front of me, looking at me expectantly.

Why the heck is he looking at me like that? Does he actually want me to speak first?

"You wished to speak with me" he asked.

Oh yeah, I didn't, didn't I?

"Yeah...look, I don't want this to be awkward" I said helplessly, gesturing between the two of us.

"I do not understand how things between us are...awkward." he said; though the tip of his ear turned slightly pink.

BUSTED.

He does think it's awkward.

"After what happened...almost happened, outside of Fangorn" I said, regretting this conversation ever taking place.

He feigned almost perfect look of innocence. I bet he got away with everything as a child. The only thing giving him away is the fact that he chewed his bottom lip slightly, and I have always been good at reading people, apparently.

Eventually, he cleared his throat, before looking back to the others, who were barely visible through the trees.

"We should get back" he murmured. I watched in shock as he turned and began to walk away, his posture stiff.

WHAT?! HE CAN'T JUST LEAVE IT THERE! DOES HE KNOW NOTHING?!

He's never going to kiss me, is he?

Oh for Christ's sake. There is only one thing for it then. Well, if he's not going to kiss me...

"Legolas Greenleaf don't you dare walk away from me!" I called after him, standing tall and looking him square in the eye as he jumped and turned, his eyes wide. Before either of us had registered what was doing, I had stridden forward and stopped right in front of him, tilting my face up, forcing him to look me in the eye. His blue eyes burst with light and darkened all at once as I brought my mouth closer to his.

"Do you have no idea?" I whispered, before reaching up and pressing my mouth to his in a gentle kiss.

"Wha-"he started, shutting up only when I kissed him again, wrapping my arms around his neck and surrendering all of my feelings towards him. It was in that moment that I let my guard down and let him through, not caring who saw.

I froze when he rested his hands on my shoulders, before pushing me away. My eyes widened when I thought back and realised something.

He never kissed me back.

Not once.

"I can't" he whispered.

My lips parted in horror and my eyebrows furrowed.

"Please let me explain-"

THWAK.

The sound echoed through the trees as I lifted up my hand and planted it square across his face in a slap. I felt mildly horrified by my actions, but my anger drowned those feelings of shame out as I thought about how he has treated me. How dare he lead me on like that! I actually believed he could feel something towards me! Hell, I had fallen in love with him! Tears threatened to fall as I stormed away from him, leaving him alone in the trees. I don't care; he can stay there for all I care! I have never let anyone through as I had just then. Yes, I had had boyfriends before, but never had I felt towards them as I do Legolas. Never had one simple kiss made me feel like I had been set on fire, never!

I continued to run away from him, tears falling freely down my cheeks now, how could I have been so stupid?!

He's a Prince! He is way, way out of my league. Hell, he probably has queues of 'perfect' ladies which are 'perfect matches' of the court just waiting to marry him...and who am I? Nothing but a lost girl from a different world!

Wait...I just slapped a Prince.

GOOD.

I am too tired and I hate to admit it, heartbroken, to care.

I want Kate.

The thought made my heart hurt further and my whole body to start shaking. If Kate were to die...I would have nothing.

Granted, I could die on this quest...but if I don't, once it is finished, where would I go? What would I do? Prince Legolas certainly won't want me anywhere near him.

It was with that overly depressing thought that I plopped myself down in the Fellowships camp. It was my turn to take watch again- more time to mull over my life, oh yippee!

"Lass are you alright? " Gimli asked as he sat next to me, placing a hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off, angrily wiping away the tears.

"I am fine. Thank you Gimli" I choked out.

"What has that elf gone and done now?" he asked

"Prince Legolas has done nothing of consequence. He merely saved me from further embarrassment and humiliation" I replied bluntly.

He caught on pretty quickly.

Gimli stood quickly, his waving his axe around with an angry face.

"When I get hold of that good for nothing-"

"Gimli. The Prince did nothing wrong. Granted, he could have let me know my feelings were not returned earlier on, but I shall recover"

"Just as long as you do" Gimli said gravely, before shaking his head at me "I really thought he loved you lass, I am so sorry"

It took me a minute to work out whether meant.

Elves can die of a broken heart.

I don't feel like I'm dying? Well, I do, but only in a heartache sense. Besides...it's not as though the Prince has died or anything.

Kate...

If I lose her too...no, that would be too much. The mere thought made me want to curl up into a ball of sleep that I never return from.

Huh, who knew, one wound kills us both. Lovely.

How can I still be sarcastic at a time like this? Then again, I probably need to stop feeling sorry for myself and get on with life. Without Legolas...why is it that the mere thought makes me choke up and cry?

I looked up at Gandalf, who was looking at me knowingly, and Aragorn and Boromir, who were searching the trees angrily.

At least they're all okay.

I took a shaky breath and pushed my hair out of my face, before smiling weakly at the others.

"I think you should all get some sleep. I shall take watch" I said decisively.

"Emma-"Aragorn began

"Just go to sleep" I snapped, needing to be alone with my thoughts for a while.

Eventually, they all settled down, albeit hesitantly.

I sat near to Kate, who was still passed out under a blanket. Gandalf saw to her earlier and apparently she is stable and should wake up soon. He cast some form of spell that encourages 'flesh to knit itself back together'

I stopped his explanation there.

I have no idea how long I sat there for, staring at nothing in particular, throwing and catching a random stone I found on the floor. I need to hurl something at something else. It was only once I decided to get up to practise my blade hurling did I realise just how long ago my butt fell asleep. I got up with a creak and a groan, before unsheathing my daggers from my back and beginning to swing them around rhythmically.

If anything is good for venting anger, flinging sharp blades around is it.

I twirled around, arching my body different ways, making my 'intimidating' swords look more like a dance than anything else. Admittedly, my blade work is improving vastly, and I could probably stab an orc or two, but compared to the rest of them, I look like a child with a plastic toy.

"You are improving" a voice said from behind me. I whirled around and let go of the blade, sending it whistling past the persons head and into the tree behind.

He didn't even flinch.

No prizes for guessing who it is.

"What do you want?" I asked coldly.

"I have come to apologise" Legolas replied.

"That will not be necessary, Prince Legolas" I replied, my tone crisp and clipped.

"I did not mean-"

"I know perfectly well what you meant. You do not return my feelings. I understand" I forced the words through my teeth, feeling tears prickle at the back of my eyes. No way am I crying in front of him!

"That is not what I meant when I pushed you away. I wanted nothing more than to kiss you back" he said.

Well, that is not what I was expecting. What tactic is he playing with me?

"I am not some harlot, Prince" I hissed, immediately denying any other implications of his words. It would hurt too much to be let down again.

"I would never think of you as such!" he replied angrily, taking a step towards me. I reflectively took a step back, folding my arms to create a barrier between us.

"I fail to see just _what_ you mean." I told him truthfully. My gaze travelled over his face, before coming to rest on his usually pale and flawless cheek, which was stained red from where I slapped him. The guilt is beginning to get to me about that. I shoved it down for now ad settled for glaring at him with all my might.

"I mean that now is not the time to explore these...feelings I, I mean we, have developed" he corrected himself. I raised one eyebrow, feeling both annoyed and slightly relieved.

"What do you mean?"

"This is war. Either of us may die any day" he replied

"Did...did you hear nothing I said to Aragorn earlier today?" I asked him.

"I heard." He replied simply. Is that honestly all he has to say?

I stared at him in disbelief. Does he do everything to be so faultless yet a pain in the backside all at once? I swallowed the huge lump in my throat that had developed, my fists clenched at my side.

"I do believe we shall be riding separate horses tomorrow, Prince Legolas. Goodnight" I said, before turning on my heel and waking Gimli, who was next on watch. He got up without a complaint and sat dutifully on a log, glaring at Legolas as he did so.

"Goodnight Lass" he said as I passed him

"Goodnight" I replied, before lying down on the ground, facing away from the one person that had managed to destroy my heart, all by himself.

How proud he must be.

XxX

I smiled as I was lowered gently down onto the four poster bed in a grand room. All around us practically screamed the bedroom of nobility, right down to the finely polished desk to the side of the chambers. However, my full attention at that time was firmly fixed on the being above me, the one who held me so gently, and the one that could never hurt me.

Legolas bent over me, kissing me hungrily. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck, before rolling us over on the huge bed and straddling his hips. He groaned as I ran my hands along his chest and started undoing his shirt, grinding my hips into his.

His hands travelled lightly over my skin, tugging my shirt over my head before exploring my collarbone, neck, and areas lower down exposed to him. I gasped and arched against him, wanting to have all of him. I needed him. Soon, all our clothes were lost and he hovered over me, before pushing inside of me slowly, repeating my name in short gasps. I gripped onto him as pleasure shot through me and I clung to him, screaming. My nails made crescent moon shapes on his back as he moved slightly, pressing his lips onto mine once more.

However, what was once a scream of pleasure quickly turned to pain as the beautiful room dissolved away, leaving me chained to a wall in a dark, cold room, screaming for someone, anyone to help.

I was surrounded by orcs, each one of them taunting me and slashing at me with whips. They made a semi circle around me, seemingly enjoying the pain they could get from me, and cheering louder whenever I screamed in agony.

"He never loved you!"

"He would never love you!" they jeered.

"Stupid girl"

I whimpered and cowered against the wall as they came at me again, brandishing their daggers and taunting me in their disgusting voices.

The last thing I saw was the face of an orc above me, spitting in my face and brining his dagger down, sealing my doom.

I jolted up with a gasp, my dagger drawn and safe in my hands. I looked around nervously, taking in the early morning sunshine and forms of my friends around me. I pushed my hair off my sweat ridden forehead, noticing that the rest of me was in no better shape.

What a time to have such a dream, especially as the elf is sitting just a few metres away staring at me, a look of concern and something else on his face.

Luckily, no one questioned my unusual behaviour, and even Boromir didn't question as to why I was suddenly riding with him and not Legolas. In fact, we all rode in pretty much silence as we rode towards Edoras.

I kept the eyes fixed firmly down and my hood firmly up as we rode forward, not listening to any of my surroundings. It was only one Boromir dismounted and helped me off behind him did I realise we were there.

I remained silent as the others were ordered to hand over their weapons, before letting mine go without so much as a glare. I really need Kate; she has a lot to catch up on.

"You Staff" the guard I remembered to be named Hama told Gandalf, holding his hand out expectantly.

Gandalf looked at it as if noticing for the first time, before slumping slightly, clutching the old grey cloak closer to his body. He looked small, frail, weak.

We knew better.

"Oh, no. You would not part an old man from his walking stick?" he asked

Eventually, Hama nodded and we were allowed through. I watched as Gandalf threw us a wink over his shoulder, before holding Legolas' arm for 'support' and walking through.

I yelped as someone pulled off my cloak from behind me, leaving my face bare to the world. Why do they do that? Seriously?

I heard people gasp but we continued forward. I cringed back as my eyes came to rest on a greasy, slimy excuse of a man, who was staring at me intently. So, that must be the famous Grima Wormtongue. Disgusting fellow.

"My lord, Gandalf the Grey is coming" I heard him whisper "He's a herald of woe"

I tensed at these words, wishing to add him to the list of people I have slapped in Middle Earth. It would be my pleasure.

"The courtesy of your hall has somewhat lessened of late Théoden King." Gandalf said

" He's not welcome" Grima whispered. Oh shut up slimy, no one wants your opinion!

"Why should I welcome you, Gandalf Stormcrow?" Théoden asked. I hate to say it but he looked old...and really, really ill and cranky.

"A just question my liege. Late is the hour in which this conjuror chooses to appear. Lots spell I name him, ill news is an ill guest" Grima said, his eyes looking behind Gandalf and to me. I swallowed nervously, shuffling on my feet.

"Be silent. Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crude words with a witless worm." Gandalf snapped. Well said! I couldn't have put it better myself.

I smiled smugly as Gandalf took out his staff, causing Grima to scuttle back like some form of reptile.

"His staff! I told you to take the wizards staff!" he said angrily. Haha sucker!

I ducked as some huge bloke swung at me, before ramming my elbow into his stomach and bringing my knee to his nose, rendering him unconscious. That is so becoming my signature move!

I retreated to the side of the room, only to flee when I noticed Grima coming towards me. Oh shoot! What the hell do I do with him?

"Be still, my darling. For I shall not harm you" he said 'soothingly', reaching his hand out to touch me. I looked around desperately. Typical. The exact moment there could be at least one person present, there wasn't.

I have managed to pick the one bit of the hall no one could see or chose to stand in.

Good going Emma.

I take back what I said about my past signature move. This is mine.

SLAP.

I never thought I would actually find joy in hitting someone. He so deserved it.

I took that opportunity to run away from him, shrieking as he gripped hold of my tunic as I ran past, I yanked harder away from him, tearing the tunic as I did so. I don't care if I rip one tunic, but I do care about having to spend a second longer with _that. _

The mere thought made me shudder with disgust and gave me the urge to throw up.

Luckily, I made it sufficiently far enough to be in eyeshot, and sprinted to hide behind Legolas, not caring that we weren't really talking.

He looked to me in surprise, before looking at my face, my ripped tunic and Grima, who had followed me out.

His expression turned thunderous and he began to move towards the slime ball, only to pause when Gimli knocked his target to the ground, snarling at him viciously.

"I would stay still if I were you" he said, placing his foot on Grima's chest.

Legolas came back again and clutched my hand, before pulling me against his chest. I clung to him, not caring what was proper or whether or not I was supposed to hate him.

"I'm so sorry" he whispered. I wrapped my arms around his waist, not willing to let him go for even a second. Luckily, this time he kept a tight hold on me, breathing deeply, to make me even more confused, I swear I felt him kiss my temple.

Then again, I could just be going mad. He is pretty bipolar about his feelings, so I have gathered.

I nodded and turned, still in his arms, just in time to see the whole Théoden ageing backwards thing. Bloody hell that's awesome!

A pretty young woman, must be Eowyn, rushed forward and caught him as he fell forward, smiling as he looked up into her face.

"I know your face. Éowyn. Éowyn." He said with a smile, Eowyn nodded, clearly excited "Gandalf?"

"Breathe the free air again my friend." Gandalf said, pleased with his work. So he should be the complete genius!

"Dark have been my dreams of late" Théoden said, looking to his hands.

"Your fingers would remember their old strength better if they grasped your sword."Gandalf hinted as Hama approaches holding his sword.

We all hold our breath as the King unsheathed it, recognition dawning on his face. And he's back!

However, as soon as his eyes came to rest on Grima, shit hit the fan.

To say that Grima was _thrown _down the stairs is a bit much...but yeah, he was.

"Your witchcraft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast" Théoden said, taking a shaky step towards him.

"Send me not from your sight" the weasel begged. I rolled my eyes, fingering the absent bit of tunic by my waist. Legolas squeezed my hand, having not let go of it from the hall. What the hell is going through his mind?

The poker face he has going on there says not much.

Remind me to never play cards with him.

I watched with a measure of relief as Grima ran away and out of Edoras.

"Hail Théoden King!" Aragorn shouted. We all lowered ourselves onto one knee in respect.

For that one second, it looked as though everything would be okay...and then Théoden turned, looking for something desperately.

"Where is Théodred? Where is my son?"

...

**Okay! Please don't hate me! I swear it will get better between Emma and Legolas...but it had to get worse first!  
****I just wanted there to be a bit more of a 'build up' story, as it hopefully keeps you guys entertained. Anyway, hopefully you enjoyed that one, and I swear it will get better! Please don't kill me! :)  
Reviews?  
Thank you :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING to do with LOTR.  
Anyway, please enjoy :) **

**...**

Time seemed to freeze for a second as everyone processed what he just asked.

Eowyn cleared her throat and stepped forward, hugging her uncle as she whispered the news into his ear. I watched the Kings face go pale, as white as paper, before turning slightly green. In that moment, he was not the King of Rohan, he was just a father mourning the loss of his son, and my heart went out to him.

I turned as I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked round to see a short and slight girl, just a bit younger than Kate and I, drop into a curtsey before me.

"Excuse me, are you Lady Emma?" she asked me.

"Just Emma is fine!" I assured her, nodding.

"T'is Lady Kate. She woke just a few minutes ago and is asking for you" she told me. I felt my heart flood with relief, and I could feel the weight lifting from my shoulder in just that once sentence. She is awake.

"Is she well?" I asked urgently as I followed the maid.

"Quite well, my lady. Whoever healed her on your travels is gifted indeed, she is very lucky" she replied. I smiled to myself as I thought of Aragorn and Gandalf. I owe a lot to those two.

"I'm sorry, what is your name?" I asked.

She looked at me, surprised. What? Is that really such an odd question?

"Morwen, my lady" she replied with another curtsey.

"Please call me Emma; it is lovely to meet you Morwen." I said, before smiling at her. She gave me a timid smile back.

"Could you please take me to Kate?" I asked. That seemed to snap her out of it as she nodded her head and motioned to a corridor to our right.

"Please, follow me" she said as she began to walk down the corridor. I grinned happily and skipped after her, excited to see Kate-Kate once again.

After a few twists and turns down these insanely long corridors, Morwen led me to what I presumed to be a guest chamber. Inside was, to my surprise, two separate bedrooms, a huge dining and living area and a bathroom.

"You and Lady Kate will be sharing these quarters. My Lady Eowyn wished you to have this room, as she knows you must tire of your travelling company and wish for your own space" Morwen explains.

I can't say I do really, but no way would I turn down such a beautiful room, with such a big, comfortable bed. Look at it!

I miss actual beds.

"Where is Kate?" I asked after staring in awe for a second.

"Through those doors, my Lady" Morwen replied. Does she hate my name or something? Because she seems intent on not using it.

"Thank you" I said happily, before I ran through the doors, my heart ready to burst out of my chest; and actually in a happy way this time.

"Kate!"I shouted as I saw her sitting in bed, propped up by a mound of pillows, holding a book.

"Hey!" she said, closing the book with a snap and looking at me with a smile.

I stood, frozen for a second, before I sprinted forward and launched myself onto the bed, throwing my arms around her. She hugged me back, allowing me to sob quietly into whatever she was wearing. It looks like a huge medieval nightgown, so it probably is something of the sort.

"I have missed you so much!" I squealed

"I have missed you too...but you need a bath before I can hug you again, you stink" she told me

Charming.

"I know, but first we need to have a major catch up, you have missed so much. Damn it Kate, I have been going mad"

"What happened?" she asked, sitting a little straighter and leaning forward. I looked at her injury in alarm.

"Do not worry. It barely hurts at all; Gandalf's spell helped me a lot. I should be fit as a fiddle in two days time" she said cheerily. I looked at her in doubt.

"I promise. Now, what has happened?" she asked me.

So I told her.

I told her of Merry and Pippin and of Gandalf, I told her of how Aragorn has been acting, and of how Legolas had been a complete ass, and then of how he just acted with Grima.

Kate listened in silence, growing admittedly more interested when I spoke of Aragorn, and angrier when I spoke of Legolas.

"That complete jerk!" she shouted

"Shh" I hushed her, pressing a hand over her mouth.

"No I will not! That is it. He better kiss his pretty face goodbye, as next time I see him, I will break it." Kate said angrily.

I snorted despite the situation.

"But...what about how he acted today?" I asked hopefully.

Kate sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"This calls for some major guy stalking time. We'll see if Eowyn is interested. She's a girl, so she's bound to be" Kate decided. I raised one eyebrow at her. She wants to attempt to listen in to an ELF'S conversation? Yeah, good luck with that.

"So, what about you and Aragorn?" I asked as I got off the bed. Kate got up too, saying that she wanted to sit in the living area for a while so she can talk to me whilst I bathe. Fair enough.

"What about us?" Kate asked

"Well. You love him and he loves you" I stated as I walked into the bathing chamber, practically collapsing in relief as I saw it had already been filled with hot water. Someone has been extremely helpful.

"Yeah...about that. I had a conversation with him in Lorien..." she trailed off.

Oh Halleluiah! She has eventually decided to talk about it. You know, a long time later. I have lost count of how many days; time is becoming irrelevant to me during the havoc of this quest.

We stopped talking as someone knocked on the door. Kate hobbled over faster than I thought possible in her condition and slammed the bathroom door shut, before I heard her walking over and opening the door.

I am really thankful she shut the door. I probably would have died of embarrassment if she hadn't.

"Oh! Aragorn, how lovely to see you" Kate said. I heard the door creak as she opened it to let him inside, followed by the sound of footsteps as the future King of Gondor walked into the room. I remained completely still, trying not to so much as create a ripple in the water.

"How are you feeling?" Aragorn asked, coming to a stop just outside the bathroom door. No! Walk further away please! I do not feel comfortable with you being so close! Agh!

"Well thank you. Won't you sit?" Kate asked. Wow, since when was she so polite and formal?

"No Kate, I only really had one reason for coming here" he said. I leaned further towards the door, straining to hear.

"What is that?" she asked.

"I have something to tell you" he said.

YES!

"During our stay in Lorien, you told me that you have certain...feelings towards me. Is this still the case?"

"Yes" Kate said flatly.

Woo! Go Kate! Now don't muck this up Aragorn, or I will throttle you. Clothes or no clothes. It will embarrass both of us but it would be worth it.

"And in Lorien, I told you that now it not the time to be developing feelings stronger than friendship" Aragorn stated. The idiot!

"Why are you telling me this, Aragorn?" Kate asked in a tired voice "I know very well what happened"

"You gifted me with this necklace" Aragorn stated. I could practically hear Kate's eyes rolling around her head.

"I know I did. I do not regret it. It is a symbol of how much you mean to me, regardless of your feelings towards me" Kate said.

Wow, that must have taken a lot of courage to say, even for Kate. I shouldn't be listening this.

Well, I can't help it now! Jeez, what do you want me to do? If I move, I will ruin the moment, if I don't listen, I will be desperate to know what's go on and probably have to get out there is order to know, therefore ruining the moment.

I think I'll just stay here.

"Kate..." Aragorn whispered. I smiled to myself as I heard the tone of his voice. Dsyum, he wants her bad.

"Look, I have had enough of the games." Kate snapped. I heard Aragorn sigh. Spit it out you complete dumbass!

"Kate, I love you. I am sorry it took me this long to tell you, but some harsh words from Emma soon made me see how stupid it is for me not to tell you. I love you." Aragorn finally said. I actually heard Kate's breath catch in her throat as he said that, and I practically exploded with excitement and happiness. As it was, I held my breath to get the maximum effect of her reaction.

"And I would be honoured if you would keep this as a token of our love" Aragorn continued. Now this is being romantic at its best! You'd be hard pressed to get anything near to this back on Earth.

I bet Kate is crying.

"A-Aragorn, I love you so much" she sobbed.

Told you.

"I love you too" he whispered, before I heard him stride forward, stopping just in front of her.

"May I?" he whispered, before I heard something that sounded suspiciously like kissing. I have a really bad urge to clear my throat.

What the hell do I do now? Just continue on with my bath like I heard nothing?

GET OUT OF THE ROOM ARAGORN; I WANT TO TALK TO MY FRIEND.

After way too long standing there and probably eating each other, Kate managed to get Aragorn out of the room. I pulled a face as I heard her pull him back in for another kiss, before shutting the door, only to yank open the bathroom door with enough force I thought it would rip it off its hinges.

We stared at each other for a second, a happy grin plastered over our faces, before we both started shouting in joy.

Eventually, we calmed down slightly and I cleared my throat.

"Kate, I am in the bath. Turn around" I said.

"Oh, sorry" she said as she sat the wrong way around on the toilet.

Why? Just why?

"Good kisser?" I asked with a smirk at her dumbstruck posture.

"I thought my knees were going to buckle. Twice" she said dreamily. "Thank you so much Emma! I'm so happy!"

"You are most welcome. I'm so happy for you! And wow...so what did he give you?" I asked

"His ring." She replied, still up on cloud nine. "He even found a chain for me to put it on so that I can wear it around my neck"

Naaawwwwwww.

Now this is a proper relationship. That is a relationship and a half.

Took them long enough though, I guess.

"Are you properly happy?" I asked her

"I have never been happier!"She half shouted "You have no idea how good this feels! It has made me more determined. You _will _feel it. I will get that elf to admit his feelings for you if it is the last thing I do"

"Thanks Kate" I said quietly.

She jumped up with a grin, injury seemingly forgotten, and sauntered out of the room, whistling to herself as she did so.

I smiled for them, before continuing to wash my hair in peace.

I got out of the bath after a while, smelling of flowers and something a bit like cinnamon. Whatever it was, it was nice and made a welcome change to the sweat and horrible stuff I had smelt of before.

I wrapped a towel type thing around me, drained the bath and walked out into the main chamber, grinning as I saw Kate waltzing around the room in a seriously pretty dress. Then I remembered what the dress was for and my smile dropped.

"My Lady?" Morwen asked from outside the chambers

"Come in" I called, smiling at her as she walked in, shutting the door softly behind her.

"I have come to prepare you for the funeral, my Lady. It is traditional that the women here wear dresses at such a time." She said. I nodded in understanding, before walking into my room, gasping as I caught sight of a beautiful dress at the end of my bed.

This is the first dress I have worn in Middle Earth! Even in Lorien I was too busy and stubborn to wear one.

I allowed Morwen to dress me in it, keeping my eyes shut and holding my breath as she did up the corset. Bloody hell! Do these people just not need to breathe?

"Too tight" I choked. Morwen chuckled to herself as she tied it up, making me feel like my ribs were breaking. Why? Why do women have to go through so much pain whist dressing? Dresses are such inconvenient things anyway.

"You shall get used to it, Lady" she tried to sooth me. Not likely.

The dress was black, as it is a funeral tradition here apparently, and floor length. It had long, draped sleeves, with a square neckline and heavy skirt which trailed behind me slightly when I walked. The bodice was plain, with just a really pretty belt wrapped around my waist, connected to the belt was a chain of jewels which fell down to by my feet.

"Now your hair" Morwen said, as she began to brush my now waist length hair. Since coming here, my wild curls seemed to have toned down slightly, and now fell in beach waves down my back. It is so much easier to control!

She left most of my hair down, but pulled the front chunks back and braided it into a flower like shape until half of it had passed, allowing the rest of it to fall down the back of my head, creating a waterfall like motion with my hair. Lastly, she placed a simple circlet of intertwined leaves around my brow. It was only after I declined the offer of make-up did she allow me to look in the mirror.

I have changed.

Since coming here, I have stayed slim and petite, yet I now have toned arms, legs and abdomen, thanks to all of the archery and running. I knew the pain would pay off somehow!

Kate is right, I do seem to glow somehow, and I do look...well...for once in my life, I actually look pretty and elegant.

"Thank you" I whispered as I hugged Morwen, who looked completely shocked but hugged me back all the same.

"You are most welcome" she said, before passing me a pair of simple ballet pumps and pushing Kate, who looked completely gorgeous in her dress and hair style, which looked a lot like Eowyn's will, and me out of the door.

We linked arms and laughed as we glided down the corridors, enjoying our time together, not caring that we were involved in the biggest war for Middle Earth. In that moment, we were just two best friends talking and giggling about boys, dresses and life's simplicities.

That moment was perfect.

XxX

"Lady Eowyn" I said as Kate and I curtsied to us. She returned the gesture.

"We would like to thank you for the kindness you have bestowed on us, with our rooms, dresses and the help we have received" Kate said graciously. Blimey, I didn't even think she knew what bestowed meant. True, we always pronounce our T's and know how to act in different situations, but since when have we become this formal?

"Please, just call me Eowyn. You cannot begin to fathom how lovely it is to have female company of those my age" she replied.

"We can sympathise with that" I replied, before placing a hand on my shoulder "I am sorry for your loss, Eowyn."

She gave me a watery smile and nodded her head, obviously trying not to cry.

"Remain strong" I said, before we pulled back, and began to walk down to the funeral sight, Kate and I holding one of Eowyn's arms each. We have barely known her five minutes and already I have developed a like for the woman. She is kind, loyal and strong, with a good heart. That much we know for sure.

People were staring at us from all around as we made the descent, before standing on a slightly raised piece of ground next to the tomb. Kate and I stood just behind Eowyn, offering support if she needed it.

It was a good five minutes before the body of Théodred appeared, his Father, the Fellowship and some of the citizens following behind. I looked up and caught Legolas' eyes, watching as they widened when he saw me, before I dropped my gaze again, my cheeks burning.

What if he thinks I look horrible?

Oh for heaven's sake, now is not the time to start becoming all vain Emma!

I lifted my head once more as Eowyn began to sing, her voice full of emotion and trembling.

_"Bealocwealm hafað fréone frecan forth onsended_

giedd sculon singan gléomenn sorgiende  
on Meduselde þæt he ma no wære  
his dryhtne dyrest and mæga deorost.

Bealo…"

Her voice rang out as Théodred's body was transported down the hillside, before being placed gently in the tomb. Eowyn began to cry as the soldiers stepped back and said their final goodbye's to their Prince, before closing the tomb door, signifying the end of his life, and the end of Eowyn's song.

Kate and I took her arms once more, and led her gently through the parting crowd, who bowed as she passed. She stumbled several times on the journey back, blinded by the tears that consumed her sight. Kate and I supported her each time, telling her that it would all be okay. But in each of our hearts we knew...Théodred would not be coming back.

As we passed over the top of the main gates, I looked out, before freezing as the figure of a horse came into view. I watched in horror as one of the two figures on top of the horse slide off and onto the floor, the smaller figure calling out to him from the overly large horse.

"Will someone please help them?" I called out to the guards surrounding us. "The children! Please help them!"

I really don't fancy stealing a horse and riding all the way out there in this...I would probably fall over half a dozen times before I reach a horse at all. Luckily, various guards ran off and rode out to meet them, carrying the children back to the safety of the walls.

Eowyn, Kate and I followed after them hurriedly, straining to see where they went.

"This way" I said as I caught site of them going into the main hall.

We burst in, only to find the children eating food, and various people, including the Fellowship, scattered about the place.

"They had no warning, they were unarmed. Now the wild men are moving through the westfold, burning as they go. Rick, cot, and tree." Eowyn said as we entered. She crouched down next to the girl, Freyda if I remember correctly, grabbing a blanket as she did so.

"Where's Mama?" Freyda whimpered. Eowyn hushed her, dropping a blanket over her shoulders.

"This is but a taste of the terror Saruman will unleash. All the more potent for he is driven mad by fear of Sauron. Ride out and meet him head on. Draw him away from your women and children. You must fight." Gandalf urged. I nodded in agreement, silently begging the King to see sense. However, both Kate and I knew what he was going to say.

"You have two thousand good men riding north as we speak. Éomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their King." Aragorn said from where he and Boromir were sitting. Kate appeared behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He rested his hand on top of theirs, smiling at her lovingly. Something about that one simple gesture made my stomach hurt. I am happy beyond belief for them...but it would be nice if someone looked at me like that.

"They will be three hundred leagues from here by now. Éomer cannot help us. I know what it is you want of me, but I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war." Théoden said, standing form his throne.

"Too late for that" I muttered, ignoring his glare.

"Open war is upon you, whether you would risk it or not" Aragorn interjected

"When I last looked, Théoden, not Aragorn, was King of Rohan" Théoden bit back. He needs to watch what he says, as Aragorn is my friend. Slag him off and I will make your life hell, King or no King.

"What is the King's decision?" Gandalf asked

"We make for Helm's deep."

XxX

A few minutes after that bombshell, the remainder of the Fellowship were traipsing after Gandalf, who was striding to the stables, thoroughly irritated.

"Helm's Deep! They flee to the mountains when they should stand and fight. Who will defend them if not their King?" he complained

"He is only doing what he thinks is best for his people. Helm's Deep has saved them in the past." Aragorn tried to reason, receiving just another glare from Gandalf

"There is no way out of that ravine. Théoden is walking into a trap. He thinks he's leading them into safety. What they'll get is a massacre. Théoden has a strong will, but I fear for him. I fear for the survival of Rohan. He will need you before the end, Aragorn. The people of Rohan will need you. Their defences have to hold" Gandalf said.

Kate and I stopped about half way up to where Shadowfax was stalled, standing to the side in preparation for his hasty departure.

"They will hold" Aragorn said with a nod, his voice determined.

"The grey pilgrim, that's what they used to call me. Three hundred lives of men I have walked this earth and now I have no time. With luck my search will not be in vain. Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the east." Were Gandalf last words.

"Go" Aragorn replied.

Gandalf nodded, before spurring Shadowfax into a fast canter. Legolas, Gimli and Boromir moved out of the way quickly, watching after him with a mixture of sorrow and curiosity.

The four of them looked to Kate and me for confirmation about the future.

We held up our hands, looking to each other for a second.

"Shit's about to hit the fan" we said together, before laughing at their confused faces. How I love being able to thoroughly confuse them.

And with that last sentence, Kate and I wandered off together once more.

...

**Song Lyrics**

***An evil death has set forth the noble warrior**

**A song shall sing sorrowing minstrels **  
**in Meduseld that he is no more, **  
**to his lord dearest and kinsmen most belover.**  
**An evil death…***

**It is the actual song from the film :)  
Anyway, what do you think? Aragorn finally told Kate about his feelings! And about time too! Yay!  
Reviews?**


	28. Chapter 28

**I'm so sorry I didn't update yesterday- things got crazy.  
****Anyway, please enjoy :)**

**...**

"It's true; you don't see many Dwarf women. And in fact, they are so alike in voice and appearance that they're often mistaken for Dwarf men" Gimli said from on top of his horse.

As it turns out, I only got to sleep two nights in that huge, comfortable bed, as we were all dragged out and forced to make the long and tedious journey to Helm's deep on the third day.

Eowyn giggled from where she was leading Arod, before looking back at Aragorn, who was happily sitting on top of Hasufel, Kate sitting behind him, asleep with her head resting on his shoulder. It was really cute to watch, had the unfortunate event of our new friend falling for Aragorn not occurred.

"It's the beards" Aragorn said, miming a long, Gandalf style beard with his hand.

Damn it Aragorn! Don't encourage her!

"Shh..." Eowyn said with a smile. I sighed to myself, knowing that this could never end well. As much as I love Eowyn, she needs to back off, as I will take Kate's side in the dispute. No questions asked.

"This, in turn, has given rise to the belief that there are no Dwarf women" Gimli continued, oblivious to the exchange. Eowyn looked up at him, a smile on her face. I have to admit it is quite an interesting story, but I have heard it many, many times before.

"How far is it to Helm's deep?" I asked Boromir who I was sitting behind on Bryalla.

"Why? Does your bony little backside hurt already?" He teased. The bloody cheek! He has been spending way too much time with us; he is seriously starting to pick up on our style of talking.

"No!" I defended, wincing as I shifted slightly in the saddle "I just want to know"

"T'is not far, Emma" Boromir replied "Now hush"

I huffed, resisting the urge to smack him in the shoulder. He probably doesn't want two of those, then again, the one with the arrow wound is healing admittedly well, thanks once again to Gandalf.

"and that Dwarves just spring out of holes in the ground…Which of course is ridiculous" I heard my dwarf friend say, before I heard the rather distinctive sound of said Dwarf hitting the floor. He fell off, didn't he?

Yup.

It turns out Arod found something much more interesting to look at, and was probably fed up with the amount of flailing around Gimli had done. That poor dwarf.

"It's aright nobody panic!" he shouted from the floor "It was deliberate! It was deliberate!"

The surrounding citizens turned and laughed as they saw him rolling around on the floor as Eowyn half picked him up. I felt a certain amount of pride that my friend could get that kind of reaction out of them, despite the circumstances.

We rode on in relative silence for the next hour or so, Kate snoring gently against Aragorn's back, and Aragorn smiling fondly at her in return, holding one of his hands over the two of hers clasped around his waist.

"We make camp here for tonight!" Théoden said as we passed a fairly flat green area.

"My Lord! We still have hours of daylight left!" Boromir said

"My people tire." Théoden replied shortly, glaring at Boromir. I rolled my eyes at his tone. He may be King, but really? Then again, he is looking out for his people! So he does care!

Okay, then again maybe not.

He talks about his people tiring, but as soon as we stopped, he expected his horse to be groomed and looked after, his dinner to be cooked, his tent to be put up and furnished and his armour to be taken off him and cleaned.

So, when do the people doing all of these things get to rest?

The question is never addressed, obviously.

I thanked Boromir as he insisted on helping me down from Bryalla, before smiling as Aragorn gently carried a sleeping Kate off Hasufel and walked over to a fairly comfortable bit of grass and laying her down, placing his cloak on top of her.

Now that is a proper boyfriend.

I watched them for a moment, before turning back to un-tack Bryalla, only to discover that Boromir had already done it. How long was I standing there for?!

In the end, I decided to groom the pretty horse, speaking to her softly as I did so. It didn't take me long to get her coat glossy once more and the white star on her forehead shining brighter than before. I have to say, I am pretty impressed with my work!

And then she rolled.

That's it I give up.

"Silly girl" I muttered fondly as I gave her one last pat and made my way over to where Aragorn was sitting next to a still sleeping Kate, sharpening his sword. I have discovered that Aragorn's face when he is concentrating consists of him sticking the tip of his tongue out of his mouth and squinting slightly. Not the most attractive.

I sat next to him silently, not wanting to distract him too much from his handiwork.

"Gimli?" I heard a voice ask from further down the slope.

I looked up to see Eowyn walk towards the dwarf with a pot of stew, only for him to hurry away quickly

"No, I couldn't. I really couldn't" he said hurriedly.

Wow, that has got to be bad for a _dwarf _to turn it down.

I looked away quickly as she looked to Aragorn and me, a smile on her face.

Please don't come up here...please don't come up here...please don't-

"I made some stew. It isn't much, but it's hot"

Drat.

Why is it always me?

"I am afraid I cannot, for...I am a vegetarian!" I said, feigning disappointment.

Then again, that much is true, as I have not eaten a single bit of meat since becoming an elf...the mere thought actually makes me feel rather ill.

Eowyn seemed to accept this as she moved on to Aragorn. I do feel rather guilty, but no way am I forcing myself to eat...that. Instead, I settled for sipping on some water. It definitely tastes better.

"Thank you" Aragorn said as he took the bowl and spoon. Ha! Good luck mate.

This is where his poker face needs to make its grand entrance.

I bit my lip in amusement as he took a bite of the grey, lumpy concoction. I watched carefully as his nose wrinkled slightly and he choked whilst swallowing. Poor him!

"It's good" he choked, looking at her.

"Really?!" she asked with a beam.

No. He is lying.

He is just too bloody polite to tell you the truth.

I watched with silent amusement as Aragorn attempted to ditch the bowl of 'stew' as Eowyn turned her back, only to have to pick it back up again as she turned suddenly scolding his fingers in the process. Kate shifted with a grumble as a waft of the vile smelling stew went by, further adding to my amusement about the situation.

"My uncle told me a strange thing" Eowyn began "He said that you rode to war with Thengel, my grandfather. But he must be mistaken"

Oh, this will be good.

"King Théoden has a good memory. He was only a small child at the time" Aragorn replied. I looked away, trying to be polite and discreetly smother the laughter that had begun to bubble its way to the surface.

"Then you must be at least sixty. Seventy? But you cannot be eighty!"

Yes...yes he can.

"Eighty-seven" Aragorn admitted.

Eowyn took a step back, clearly shocked.

"You are one of the Dúnedain. A descendant of Númenor, blessed with long life. It was said that your race had passed into legend." She guessed

Ha, she loves an old man!

Then again...I just insulted her, Kate and myself...seeing as Legolas is god knows how old. Oh dear.

"There are few of us left. The Northern Kingdom was destroyed long ago" he said, before gesturing to Kate "Lady Kate also had some Dúnedain blood in her" he said.

I choked on a sip of water, sending it spraying everywhere, including over Eowyn, who backed away, wiping her dress in disgust. But who cares, what the hell did he just say?

"I'm sorry...what?" I eventually managed

"When you and Kate came here, you were both given some traits of those you had physical contact with...that is why Gandalf had join hands. Kate got my sword work and my expanded life, though she will not live to as long as I will, but with the age difference, that is fine. And you inherited Legolas' life span and archery, though both of your defence tactics can be improved" he finished

Charming.

"Wait...so I could be kind of related to Legolas?" I asked in a panicked voice.

That would suck!

Luckily, Aragorn shook his head.

"No, you do not have the same blood in any way. You are entirely separate beings, only with some same talents" Aragorn replied. Phew!

"Why am I always the last to find out important things like that?" I muttered to myself. Aragorn shrugged.

"Kate does not know either" he said. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Kate and I are practically the same person"

Eowyn, who had remained silent through our entire exchange, decided to restart a conversation which had finished many minutes ago,

"I'm sorry, please eat" she said, watching as Aragorn hid a grimace and started working on eating the slop once more.

I just hope that Faramir can afford cooks when they get married.

She stood and watched for a while, before gradually she blinked back to reality and moved away with a curtsey, offering people some more of the stew. Judging by their faces, it didn't seem to be going down too well.

The three of us sat/slept there for some time, looking at the stars (me), smoking a pipe (Aragorn) or snorting and tossing in her sleep (Kate)

We both looked up as we felt a presence hovering nearby, my heart both leapt and sank when i saw who it was.

"Sit down, Legolas" Aragorn half commanded.

Nooo! It's so awkward!

Legolas and I have managed not to speak since the whole Grima episode, and have defiantly avoided the conversation, that and the fact that I kissed him.

That stupid thought still brings a blush to my face. Why the hell did I do it again?

Oh yeah, I thought it was a good idea at the time.

"I would prefer to stand" Legolas said.

Well, if he is going to be like that!

I stood quickly, brushing the dirt off my tunic.

"I can see that my presence makes you uncomfortable. I shall sleep elsewhere" I said, glaring at him, before beginning to stride away.

If he is going to be all annoyed at me, two can play that game.

"Emma" I heard Aragorn say, a warning almost. I ignored him, stopping only when someone grabbed hold of my arm, yanking me back. I held my breath as I came face to face with Legolas, whose eyes were burning, with what I don't know.

"You do not make me _uncomfortable." _He said, putting emphasis on the last word "You must stay to rest here. I do not like the looks some of the men give you"

"What the hell? They would not do anything to me" I hissed, yanking my arm out of his grasp.

"You will not-"he began to order

"Wait; just who do you think you are? You may be a Prince, but you do not own me! Is that how you see me? Do you see me as someone you can hurt and make a fool of, or perhaps someone you can lead on and then crush their heart? Of course you do, because you have done just that!" I raised my voice slightly. My whole mind was screaming at me to stop talking, and that I was being irrational, but my mouth simply did not seem to care.

Legolas recoiled like I had hit him, and his face crumpled slightly, making him look young and innocent. A stab of guilt went through me but I ignored it.

"No, of course not" he said, his voice sounding strangled. I snorted in disbelief.

"Please. It feels very much like you do think you can. But I am telling you now, Legolas, that I will not tolerate it. I have had enough! I am done!" I finished, throwing my hands up in the air and breathing hard.

Legolas stared at me for a second, his face tortured, before in turned to a smooth, impassive gaze. He opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it again, looking to Aragorn as if to say 'women hey, what can you do?'

That was it. That was the last straw.

It took all of my self- restraint not to burst into tears and beg him to love me. It was just a dream. Instead, I looked Legolas straight in the eye, keeping my own flat and lifeless. I need to cut all ties. I need to try to stop loving him; though in my own heart I know that I never could.

"I hate you" I said coldly, before wishing Aragorn goodnight and walking away. I kept my face strong and unreadable, but inside, my heart had well and truly broken.

XxX

This is how Eowyn found me several hours later, curled into a ball away from everyone else, wallowing in my own self pity. Bloody hell I am becoming self centred. This needs to stop.

"Emma?" she asked kneeling next to me.

"Yes" I sniffed, standing wobbly and hastily wiping my eyes in case of a few escaped tears.

As much as I hate to admit it, I need Haldir. I would pay for him to be here right now.

"What has happened?" she asked desperately.

"Nothing" I said, silently wishing she wouldn't ask. Whenever anyone asks me if I'm okay in this state, I just cry harder.

"Why do you look so upset? Are you truly okay?" she asked, her voice full of doubt.

I gosh...here we go.

"NO!" I shouted, before throwing my arms around her, hugging her hard.

"Neither is Prince Legolas. He and Lord Aragorn were arguing earlier this night" she said, hugging me back.

"About what?" I asked, my mind registering curiosity.

"I know not, for it was in a strange yet beautiful language" she said.

"Sindarin" I said

"Pardon?" she asked

"Sindarin! An elvish language Legolas...was...teaching...me" I sobbed.

"Come. Let us go to my private tent" Eowyn said. She is such a sweetheart. She deserves happiness, she really does.

I allowed her to lead me like a small child back to her tent, where she proceeded to sit me down on her bed and make me tell her the whole story, rubbing my back sympathetically as I did so.

To say she was appalled is an understatement.

"How...how could he?" she asked angrily.

I never got to reply, as we both jumped as someone rapped on the tent, only to relax as Kate stuck her head through, very much awake and looking more than pissed off.

"Let me break that bloody elf's face" was all she said as she plopped herself down next to me.

"Gladly. Who told you?" I replied, knowing I would probably regret saying all of this soon, but my emotions are on a bloody high.

"Aragorn." She replied. Figures. "Who incidentally is also not pleased with the pointy eared twat"

Harsh.

Then again, Kate has always been very protective.

The three of us sat there for the rest of the night, talking quietly and developing our friendship. As in, Kate and Eowyn bitched about Legolas and I listened, trying to make myself believe it. It turns out that though we are in an entirely different world, Eowyn liked to listen to gossip and talk about people she doesn't like at that particular moment. It is amazing what our two worlds have in common. The strangest things, it would seem.

Eventually, we all managed to drift off into a slightly uncomfortable sleep, only to be woken again what felt like two minutes later.

I was not impressed. My eyes were still red and bloodshot from crying and half of my hair was matted to my skull, and the other half was sticking all over the place like I had been electrocuted.

WHY?

After a small and not very exciting breakfast, we were off again.

Legolas and I pointedly ignored each other all day, not so much as saying 'good morning' when we passed each other. Then again, the look Kate gave him probably put him off. If looks could kill...forget six foot under, he would be at least eighteen.

I decided to walk for a few hours that day, in order to clear my mind, stretch my legs and quite frankly, give my backside a rest. I have always hated sitting in one place for too long.

My mind registered a certain scene from a film when I watched two scouts disappear over the hillside...wait...is this when?

I held my breath, listening for any sign of Wargs.

A few minutes later, we heard a scream. Yep, this is it.

I gritted my teeth and launched up behind Boromir on Bryalla. No way am I being left behind.

"What is it? What do you see?" Théoden asked, looking ahead.

"Wargs! We are under attack!" Aragorn confirmed.

"Emma!" I heard Kate cry. I looked to her, shaking my head.

"Please let me go with them! Please!" Kate begged, struggling against Eowyn's hold.

"Go!" I said to Boromir

"Emma-"

"Go!" I shouted.

He nodded gravely, before spurring our horse forward. I looked back to Kate, who was staring after me, tears dripping down her face.

"I'm sorry" I mouthed, before turning back and stringing an arrow, ready to fight.

I kept my jaw locked and my eyes straight ahead as we rode over the hill, looking at the Warg riders that were out to kill us.

Not today.

My eyes widened as I saw three Wargs fall down, tripping various others in the process. Of course, it was Legolas and his perfect shooting. As much as I hate him right now, I still love him. It seems to be impossible not to for me.

I let go of an arrow as we collided with the Wargs. Luckily, it sunk right into the skull of one that was about to kill a Rohan guard. Hopefully, as there are two extra people here now than originally, more lives will be saved.

"Bring your pretty face to my axe!" Gimli said to a Warg, which had, most disgustingly, just half eaten a Rohan guard. I almost threw up.

I watched as Legolas readied an arrow, only to pull one back and kill it myself.

HA.

"Ugh! That won counts as mine!" Gimli shouted as Boromir and I cantered past?

"We are counting? In that case, I am twenty ahead of you! I get a head start!" I called, ignoring Legolas, who was staring at me with an odd expression.

He shouldn't have tried to order me around. As you can probably guess, I don't take orders well, especially when they come from a Prince.

To be honest, I couldn't help but sneak the odd glance...okay...gawp at him. He is so smooth and graceful. I get envious just watching him.

"Hold on!" Boromir said as Bryalla reared up suddenly.

Typical, he warned me a moment too late.

I hit the ground with an oomph, releasing an arrow as a Warg was about to eat me. Oh my gosh, that was too scary for words!

I rolled up onto my feet, only to scream when suddenly, someone lifted me up from my waist from behind.

I opened my eyes as I landed straight in a saddle, and an arm wrapped securely around my waist. I relaxed, knowing my Ranger/King friend instantly. It is nice to know he doesn't want me to get killed.

Probably because Kate would kill him if I did.

I let off another arrow, killing my fourth Warg in total. Not bad for a first go.

"Are you okay?" I asked Aragorn as he slashed at a few other orcs, killing them instantly.

"Yes I am well, and you?" he asked in a calm voice. We could have been sitting in a comfortable room drinking a cup of tea for all he gives away. He doesn't sound concerned in the slightest.

"Yes?" I squeaked back as an orc jumped at me, only to be on the receiving end of Aragorn's blade.

"Thank you. Again" I said.

"You are most welcome" he replied.

We were actually doing pretty well; I have to say we make a good team!

That was at least, until we were knocked off his horse. Together, we crashed to the ground, narrowly avoiding being eaten thanks to Aragorn's quick thinking. I don't even want to think about what would have happened had he not pulled me out of the way. Fast.

I leapt to my feet as I realised he was being dragged along by the foul beast. I sprinted after it, thanking my ability to run, and leapt onto the foul things back. I tried to replicate what Legolas did with his horse earlier. Needless to say it failed, but I got up there! I didn't think twice about stabbing the orc atop of it as it made a grab at Aragorn's throat. It brought up blood with a gurgle, before slipping off the Wargs back and landing on the floor in a heap. Good.

I heaved a sigh of relief, but then I saw the end of the cliff approaching and that relief soon turned to sheer terror. What do I do? I have to do something! And fast. I yanked on the reins but the Warg did not stop running. Are you serious? It stopped when the ugly orc told it to; does it feel the need to be rebellious now? Of all the times it chooses now?

Obviously it did.

In a last attempt, I stabbed it in the back; screaming in terror when it still did not stop, merely stumbled. I closed my eyes when the cliff ran out beneath the things feet. I could never jump off to safety and leave Aragorn. I just hated myself for forgetting this! How could I?

The worst part of it was knowing that I may die with one huge regret.

The last thing I said to Legolas was 'I hate you'

It will always be totally the opposite.

...

**I'm sorry! Things will get less depressing! Honest! And they will decide to get over their differences...soon. I'm not telling you when though! Mwhahah! Sorry! :P  
****Anyway, I am hoping you enjoyed the chapter, despite the major mood swings the characters went through! It will get less angry!  
What do you think? Please review? :) **


	29. Chapter 29

**Thank you for all the reviews last Chapter, I really love reading them!  
Enjoy!**

**...**

Ouch.

That is all I have to say right now.

Ouch.

I swear the afterlife is never portrayed as being painful? But this most defiantly hurts. And it is cold. And I am fairly sure I am soaking wet. Is this normal for death, because I swear I do not like this. Unless...no! I can't be!

That's a silly idea.

Did I actually survive? Am I still alive?

No, no-one could fall that height and not die...except Aragorn, but he's just plain ninja.

'Maybe you could be too' a small voice said in the back of my head.

Or not.

I guess there is only one way to find out.

I forced my eyelids open and took a deep, shuddering breath as the sky above me came into view. I tried to sit up, but my head started pounding and soon I collapsed again. I am alive! But it feels like I have been hit by a truck.

This more than painful process continued for an hour or so until, eventually, I became accustomed to the surroundings. I was lying by the side of a fast flowing river, with Aragorn lying just a few feet from me.

I really want to know how we managed to stay together down that fast flowing river. You would think it impossible, but he is very much there. Thank goodness, or I would be well and truly screwed. Where are we?

I got up onto my hands and knees and half crawled, half dragged myself along to muddy, rock covered ground until I was right next to Aragorn, who was still out of it.

Isn't this the bit that Arwen appears, not in a literal sense but she somehow does, and kisses him?

Well, she isn't going to show up, is she? Especially now that they're not together. They were never together in the first place apparently.

I'm sure as hell not kissing him.

Instead, I settled for the next best thing. I knew that he didn't sustain any spinal injuries or injuries of that kind, so I resorted to shaking his shoulders. Hard.

"Aragorn! We've got to get our asses moving!" I said desperately.

"Brego?" Aragorn mumbled

Charming.

Does he actually think I look like a horse? I may not look great right now, but really?

"Brego" he said again. I rolled my eyes, before standing, only to jump back about three foot when I saw that this huge horse was standing directly behind me, right in Aragorn's sight.

Am I always this inobservant?

I stood back as Brego knelt down next to Aragorn, who pulled himself up with effort. I bit my lip, standing there awkwardly, am I meant to get on too?

Brego stood and I looked to the floor, debating whether or not I should just climb on anyway.

Luckily, Aragorn held out a weak hand to me, a small smile on his face as he leant against Brego's neck. I took it gratefully, allowing him to support me as I scrambled onto the bays back.

"Thank you" I whispered to him as Brego started to trot. He didn't reply, only leant further forward to lean fully against Brego's neck.

"We must get to Helm's Deep. Noro lim Brego" Aragorn breathed into the horses ears, which twitched in response, before he transitioned into a smooth canter, managing to carry both me and Aragorn across the plains.

We owe a lot to this brave horse.

I allowed myself to doze off for a few minutes *cough* hours *cough*, and woke only when the tremor of footsteps across the Earth practically caused me to fall off Brego. I clung on to Aragorn's waist, eyeing them fearfully.

Thankfully, my friend was much more aware of his surroundings after a few hours of rest, and caught sight of the thousands of Uruks marching just a few hundred metres away from us.

Let's be honest, they were hard to miss.

I automatically reached for an arrow, before cursing myself as I realised I had dropped my bow at the top of the cliff. Are you kidding me?

There is no way we could have done anything about them at that moment, but to be honest, having some form of defence I am competent in makes me feel much, much safer.

Meanwhile, Aragorn had stiffened all over, and was watching the mass march past, his eyes wide.

"We have to warn the King!" he said to me.

"Yes, but we can't exactly ride straight in front of them, can we? I mean, they may be stupid, but they're not _that _stupid." I argued, trying to stop him from doing anything too reckless.

Aragorn sighed, before turning Brego back round the way we had come. It looks like we are going to have to take another route.

"This route is quicker, but much harder to navigate" Aragorn said over his shoulder as we galloped across a field and towards the rather steep and rocky cliff face in front of us.

No kidding.

Brego seemed to assess the route himself, before taking a step forward, up onto the hill. There was a mud track that was obviously meant to be for horses, cargo or other forms of transport, but it didn't make the trip anymore inviting.

"Wait" I said.

Aragorn halted Brego and I thanked him before jumping onto the ground, sliding slightly as a rock dislodged itself and went sliding down to the bottom once more.

"Brego does not need more load than necessary to carry on this path." I explained, before I began to climb.

"Then let me walk!" Aragorn called after me

"Not a chance" I threw over my shoulder with a smirk. If he thinks that I am going to sit up there, tiring the horse out whilst he tires himself out walking, he has another thing coking.

I looked up in alarm as I felt another person walking next to me, before rolling my eyes when I saw it was Aragorn, looking a bit like a drowned rat but still going.

Then again, this isn't either of our finest moments.

"I thought I told you to stay on the horse" I scolded him, casting a worried look in his shoulder.

"I could not allow you to walk whilst I rode" Aragorn replied.

Seriously?

"As soon as you begin to tire, you will ride Brego once more" Aragorn said firmly

"I could not burden him anymore. He must carry us the rest of time" I reminded him, before we plugged on at the stupid track once again, Brego following loyally the entire way.

It took us a lot less time than I expected to get to the top, but that didn't stop me from having to collapse on the floor, breathing hard.

True, I am not unfit, but climbing hills for that distance seriously kills your legs. Even Aragorn looked a little shaky when we reached the top, but he seemed to be more injured than me. Then again, that could be because I landed on top of him. Ever since he had enlightened me to that fact a few minutes ago, I have been apologising...a lot. In fact, the only thing that I have said to him for the past half hour is 'I'm sorry'.

"Emma. It is fine!" He said for the final time, resting his hands on my shoulders "That may have just saved my life, for I know that me landing on that Warg saved mine."

I bit my lip, debating my chances of getting away alive if I argued.

Slim to none.

Eventually I nodded, and Aragorn smiled, before (annoyingly) ruffling my hair and pulling me back up onto Brego. Does that horse never run out of energy?

"We are about four hours ahead of the Uruks" Aragorn said "And with the place that they are moving, we will be further ahead once we reach Helms Deep."

"That cliff took four hours off our journey?" I asked in disbelief.

Aragorn just nodded and I sighed.

"So why were we not going to take it originally?"

"I did not want to you take such a difficult path" Aragorn replied.

Unbelievable.

It is nice that he cares, but he shouldn't care that much!

We rode for another couple of hours in relative silence, passing just a comment every now and again. Aragorn was constantly worried about the Uruks, and I was constantly worried about how on Earth Kate and I were going to survive the battle of Helms Deep.

I assume she is fighting anyway. The only thing holding her back from the fight with the Wargs was Aragorn and her injury.

Now that that should be healed, the only thing holding her back is Aragorn.

Good luck there mate.

When Kate really wants to do something, she will do it.

"Mae carnen Brego, mellon nîn." Aragorn murmured as Helms Deep came into view. Like most things here, it looked a little like it did in the films, only way more impressive.

"Well done Brego, my friend?" I guessed, translating it in my head. Aragorn nodded in affirmative and I grinned in triumph. I got it right! It kind of reminds me of Primary school all over again.

I heaved a huge sigh of relief as we eventually made it to the gates, which opened without question, and we rode inside. The people within all gasped as we came through, and various cries of 'They are alive!' rang out around the area, rippling through the citizens like a wave.

"Where are they? Where are they? Get out of the way! I'm going to kill them!" I heard a familiar voice shout, followed by the crowd parting as Gimli stalked through, his face thunderous yet relieved.

"You are the luckiest, the canniest, and the most reckless man I ever knew" he started as he hugged Aragorn, before turning to me "And you! I expected better! You have had Kate and Eowyn in bits, and I have never seen that elf look so depressed in this life!" he scolded, before hugging me too.

"Bless you!" he half choked. I smiled at the top of his head fondly. He has become such a good friend these past months, and has even not held a grudge against me now that I am an elf.

"Gimli, where is the King?" Aragorn asked. Gimli nodded towards the hall, and he nodded, before striding off. I followed at a slower pace, not wanting to shove past the swarms of people as he was doing.

I stopped behind a pillar as I eventually got to the edge of the crowd, watching as Legolas and Aragorn saw each other once more. My heart did an enormous flip as I saw him, and I cursed myself for my past words. I let my anger get the better of me once again.

"Le abdollen. You look terrible" Legolas said simply, handing something back to Aragorn. Kate's necklace, I would recognise it anywhere.

"Hannon Le" he replied. Aragorn clapped the elf on the shoulder, smiling. Legolas smiled back, before his gaze started darting about the area, clearly looking for something.

"Is she...is Emma...?" he trailed off, swallowing with difficultly.

"She is alive" Aragorn said simply. Legolas visibly relaxed as he thanked Aragorn. The Ranger nodded before sweeping off once more.

That was probably another conversation I shouldn't have listened to.

Too late now.

I started to side around the pillar, intent on going to find Kate and Eowyn without attracting Legolas' attention. I can't handle any more arguments with him.

Unfortunately, my plan didn't work.

"Emma" Legolas voice froze me to my spot. I looked up shyly, my eyes coming to rest on endless blue ones, eyes that I had memorised long ago.

I swallowed thickly, tears springing to my eyes at the sight of him.

We stood, staring at each other for a minute, never breaking eye contact but with neither of us speaking. It took me a long time to piece together the words in my mind, and even longer for me to say them.

"I'm sorry" I whispered, twisting my hands together behind my back. I closed my eyes and looked away, preparing myself for the rejection of that apology, saying that I had pushed him too far, and that I should have never questioned his authority over me.

It never came.

Instead, I found myself being gathered in his arms and crushed against his chest. I froze, before throwing my arms around his neck and holding onto him tightly, breathing in his calming scent. My body started shaking with uncontrollable sobs as I leant into him, not willing to let go.

"I am so, so sorry" I cried again, resting my forehead against the crook of his neck. I was covered in blood, grime and I stank, but he didn't seem to care. Instead, he just held me tighter, pulling my body full against his.

"It is I that should be apologising. I should never have pushed you." he whispered, before pulling back, looking me directly in the eye.

"I should never have attempted to hide my feelings from you" he stated, brushing a tear away from my face with his thumb. "Emma I have something to confess, something that I have wanted to tell you for a while. But I was a coward; and I was scared of what you would say. Then I realised that all I had being doing was hurting you and that almost broke my heart. Emma, I-"

"EMMA!" a voice screamed, cutting him off completely.

We both turned as a Kate sized blur approached us, barrelling into me and knocking me to the floor. I landed with a grunt, wincing as it rubbed the various cuts and bruises I had acquired over my body.

"Oh my god you are alive!" Kate screamed again, the roughness of her voice suggesting she was crying.

"Yeah, hey" I said. She pulled me to my feet, looking at me in disbelief.

"Hey? That is all you have to say? I thought you were dead!" she cried, hugging me again, a bit more gently this time.

"Yeah, sorry I didn't find you earlier; I was just talking to Legolas here about..."

My voice trailed off as I looked around, looking for the familiar blonde head of perfect hair.

"That elf has been in bits" Kate told me, mirroring Gimli's earlier words.

"Really?" I asked

"Really" she confirmed, before dragging me away by my wrist "Come, we must find Eowyn"

"Okay" I mumbled as I allowed my best friend to pull me along, but my mind what clogged up with that one conversation.

What was he going to tell me?

XxX

It was just half an hour after Aragorn and I arrived back did they announce that war was upon us, and that all women and children we to take shelter in the caves.

Needless to say, Kate and I did not reply in kind to that one.

"No" Kate had said stubbornly "Absolutely not. I am fighting"

That's my girl.

"Kate, it is too dangerous! You cannot-" Aragorn tried to reason with her.

"Shut up Aragorn, we are fighting" she snapped. Ouch.

"What she means is that we know what is going to happen, and the lives we can save. We must fight!" I interjected, trying to be the voice of reason.

"We'll place the reserves along the wall. They can support the archers from above the gate" Aragorn continued as if he hadn't heard us.

"Aragorn, you must rest. You're no use to us half alive" a very familiar voice said to my right. I turned, jumping slightly when I saw Legolas. How long had he been there for?

Anything Aragorn may have said in reply was cut off by Eowyn, who was ecstatic to see us both alive.

"My lord! Aragorn! I'm to be sent with the women into the caves" she said as she approached

"That is an honourable charge" He replied

"To mind the children, to find food and bedding when the men return. What renown is there in that?" Eowyn asked, her voice breaking

"My lady, a time may come for valor without renown. Who then will your people look to in the last defence?" he asked. "Emma and Kate shall come with you" he added.

"We shall not" we replied in unison.

"Let me stand at your side" Eowyn begged

"It is not in my power to command it"

"You do not command the others to stay! They fight beside you because they would not be parted from you. Because they love you." She cried, before biting her lip as the atmosphere suddenly got very heavy and silent. I could practically see steam coming out of Kate's ears. I shot her a look, reminding her of how good a friend Eowyn has been.

"I'm sorry" Eowyn said to both Aragorn and Kate, before she headed off to the caves, her hand clamped over her mouth.

I know that feeling well.

Aragorn looked to us to tell us to go to the caves, but shut his mouth when he saw the look on our faces.

We are not going anywhere.

Finally, he sighed and nodded, before we headed off to the weapons room together, watching as people collected armour and weapons.

"Farmers, farriers, stable boys. These are no soldiers" Aragorn said

"Most have seen too many winters" Gimli said sadly

"Or too few. Look at them. They're frightened. You can see it in their eyes." Legolas added.

The room seemed to stop and stare at the elf ad his words as they hit them. They knew they would more than likely not see another dawn. They are the bravest of them all.

"Boe a hyn neled herain dan caer menig" Legolas said, switching to Sindarin. I struggled to keep up with what they were saying, and Boromir, Kate and Gimli looked thoroughly confused.

"What are they saying?" Boromir asked me. I hushed him, my attention on our companions.

"Si, beriathar hyn ammaeg na ned Edoras" Aragorn argued in a strained voice.

"Aragorn, nedin dagor hen ú-'erir ortheri. Natha daged dhaer!"

"Then I shall die as one of them!" Aragorn finished in English..urm...Westron.

Oops.

Legolas stared after Aragorn as he walked away, having been advised by Gimli to 'leave him be'

I sighed and took his hand cautiously. He looked down at me, his eyes tormented.

"Will you help me find some armour? Also, I managed to lose my bow at the cliff top too" I asked gently. Legolas' face cleared and he nodded with a strange smile on his face.

"Come with me" he said, before he started leading me through various halls. Eventually, we made it into what I assumed to be the Fellowships sleeping area. Here Legolas produced something that I thought I would never see again- my lovely bow.

"You found it?!" I asked as I pulled the string back, running my hands over the smooth wood.

"Aye. I could not leave it behind" he whispered

"Thank you" I said, before pulling him into a hug. He rested his chin on the top of my head, sighing.

"I fear I have lost Aragorn's friendship" he confided.

"Of course you haven't!" I replied shocked."You should hear the amount Kate and I argue! Sometimes, it just makes a friendship stronger"

"What do I do?" he asked softly, still keeping his arms wrapped around me.

"Apologise" I answered softly. "Because we may all die before the next sunrise. Do not enter this battle with any regrets"

Legolas pulled back with a sigh, catching both of my hands with his.

"I do have one regret" he admitted. I raised one eyebrow.

"Oh? And what is that?" I asked, aware of how close he was drifting to me. My body seemed to gravitate towards his. It was beyond my control.

"Do you not know?" he whispered, releasing one of my hands. He brought his up to cup my face tilting it upwards slightly.

"I thought..." I whispered, confusion filling me.

"I know. And I am so sorry" he murmured back, resting his forehead against mine. I felt my heart skip a beat as he did so, and it took a lot of self restraint to keep my mouth from speaking.

"I have wanted to tell you for a long while now" he said, keeping his eyes locked with mine. "But I was afraid. Yet now I am not, for I deserve whatever grief you give me. I hurt you, and that is a regret I will bear for the rest of my life. It is now that I ask for your forgiveness." He said "Because I love you, Emma. And I will for the rest of eternity."

My breath caught in my throat as those words I had been waiting months to hear left his lips.

Did I imagine that?

The look on his face suggests not.

"I will always forgive you." I whispered. Legolas' eyes seemed to light up in delight.

"I love you too, Legolas" I finished.

Legolas seemed to glow for a minute, and his grin was so big I thought it would split his face in half.

"You-you love me?" he asked, sounding completely adorable.

"Yes" I whispered "I love you"

Our faces were just inches apart now, I could feel his breath wash across my face and I instinctively leaned forward. I watched as his gaze slid down my face, before coming to rest on my lips. He looked to me in silent permission. I licked my lips purposefully, my eyes silently begging.

And then he closed the distance between us.

I gasped as his lips, soft and warm, touched mine. I had been kind of expecting it, but I was in no way prepared for the electric like shocks that rolled through my body. My eyes slid shut and as I kissed him back, smiling in happiness.

Unlike the first time I kissed him, the emotion that was evident in that kiss completely outweighed everything else. I stretched up onto my toes and slide my hands up his chest, before wrapping them around his neck and linking them behind his neck.

The kiss was soft and gentle, yet it still made me feel like I was going to collapse at any moment. If it wasn't for the grip Legolas had around my waist, I probably would have, everything around us blurred into nothingness as I kissed him further. It was just Legolas. Nothing else mattered.

Eventually, he pulled back, resting my hand over his chest.

"You have my heart" he whispered

"As you have mine" I replied honestly, before jumping dramatically as a horn blew loud and clear outside.

"That is no orc horn!" Legolas said. I smiled to myself before taking his hand and running out of the room.

Haldir.

...

**They finally got together! It only took 29 chapters :P  
****Anyway, what do you think? Please review.  
****Next Chapter- The Battle for Helm's Deep. Woo!  
**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with LOTR.  
Enjoy!**

**...**

"We come to honour that allegiance" I heard a familiar voice say as I rounded the corner, Aragorn and Legolas on my tail. It seems that they have forgiven each other, as I heard Legolas apologising as soon as we found him once more.

It's a full bromance going on back there.

I held back as Aragorn approached Haldir, watching their reunion. I sniffed as I felt tears come to my eyes. Oh come on! I haven't missed him _that _much...have I?

Then again, I have been rather emotional these few months, seeing Haldir again reminded me of those disgusting days that we did normal things all day every day.

As much as I hate to admit it, I actually miss falling flat on my ass with that smug face hovering above me every five seconds.

"Mae govannen, Haldir" Aragorn said, bowing formally. Go on, give him a hug, I know you want to!

I hid a grin as Aragorn took a step forward and pulled Haldir into a firm hug, not giving him the chance to pull away. To say Haldir was surprised doesn't cover it, but he appeared to recover quickly as he hugged him back briskly after a second, smiling over the Rangers shoulder.

"You are most welcome" Aragorn said as he pulled back, keeping his hand on the top of his arm. Haldir bowed his head, before lifting it as Legolas strode over. They clasped each other's forearms, their other hands resting on the other's shoulders.

I jumped as suddenly every single elf turned in unison, brining their bows down next to them in a simultaneous bang. Haldir must train them well. They are probably scared not to if I am honest. To be fair, most people seem slightly afraid of their Marchwarden. I don't see how; as he is just a big and very old softy really, even if he does snarl at people rather a lot.

Although I admit, he was slightly scary when he got annoyed at me that time...and the time after that...and the time after that...you get the idea.

During my pointless inner rambling, Haldir had finished talking to Théoden, and was now staring at me with an expression of amusement mixed in with slight worry. I shook my head to clear all thoughts, before grinning and racing forward, throwing my arms around the elf and clinging on tight. Luckily, he hugged me back, so I didn't look completely mad and a bit of a reject. That would have been ever so slightly embarrassing.

"How are you?" he whispered into my ear. I just nodded my head with a sigh, not willing to let him go at that particular moment.

"Thank you" I whispered eventually. I'm not sure what that one thank you was for, but at the end of it all, it was for everything he has done for me. I released him and stepped backwards, looking sheepishly at those around us, who were looking at us with slight surprise.

"What? Guys, it is rude to stare!" I said, throwing my hands up in the air. What did they get taught at school? If they even went to school...

The soldiers cleared their throat and bustled off much to my relief. I allowed myself to relax slightly as Legolas approached and guided me forward, placing his hand on the small of my back. Haldir watched us go with a small smile on his face. Blimey, we have only been together five minutes and he already knows. Damn him. I haven't even told Kate yet!

She is going to be really annoyed when she discovers she wasn't the first one to know.

She will just have to deal with it.

Or I will just pretend she is...I really don't want to have to face her wrath.

"I would tell you that I do not wish for you to fight, but you will not listen" Legolas stated as soon as we were out of the men's hearing range.

"Yep" I replied, answering anyway.

"Why does that not surprise me? You are incredibly stubborn." he muttered under his breath. I rolled my eyes and elbowed him lightly in the stomach.

"You love me for it" I said lightly

"I do indeed" he replied, wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me tightly against him. I looked at him in surprise.

"What happened to personal space and intimate barriers in public?" I teased. He looked down at me, his expression neutral, but his eyes shining.

"I do not see anyone here" he said in a half whisper.

True, the corridor we were heading down did have absolutely no one in it, but there was definitely the unmistakable sound of voices coming from one of the corridors leading off from it.

"Besides, if this is to be our last moments together in peace, I will gladly put aside those rules. Though I would never put your honour at risk" he said on a more serious note. I leant further into him, looking up at his face.

"You will live to see another day. That I promise." I said. I watched as his dark eyebrows furrowed slightly. He gradually stopped walking and turned to face me, lifting one hand to my face.

"You too shall live. I promise you that I will not let any harm come to you. For if I did, I would never forgive myself" he said.

I smiled slightly at him, the emotion not quite reaching my eyes.

"I know" I said simply, before I reached up and kissed him lightly. I still can't quite get over the fact I can do that without him rejecting me, raging at me or thinking I am completely mad. It is a lovely feeling. I continued on down the hallway, my steps lighter than before.

"Are you coming?" I called back over my shoulder.

I need some armour. We have a battle to attend.

XxX

"We will we will rock you" Kate muttered from next to me as we stood on the wall, which incidentally was completely silent. Apart from the one idiot stood next to me.

I rolled my eyes at her slightly scared but very much determined face, as she continued to sing to the rather catchy song by Queen. Apparently she had seen a YouTube video on this once, and it has stuck with her ever since.

Right.

So she is here for that? So she can sing and irritate everyone? I worry about her sometimes...

We watched as the black mass of the Uruk army approached us. They were still a couple of miles away, but it was already scary as heck.

"You could have picked a better spot" Gimli complained to Legolas, who was standing to the left of me, clutching my hand in his. I smirked as Gimli started jumping to see over the wall, his boisterous attitude not changing a jot despite the current situation. I love that dwarf.

I jumped as Aragorn suddenly appeared behind Kate and me, reaching for my best friend's hand. She looked at him with wide, scared eyes. He returned the gaze, his eyes slightly begging her to get to safety. I looked away quickly, realising I was witnessing a private moment. Instead, I looked back out to our enemies, which were approaching at a pace too quick for my liking. I felt like I was going to throw up I was so scared, and I was fairly sure I had gone as white as a sheet. If anything, Kate was worse than me, but her now nervous and wobbly singing kept going, calming me slightly.

"Well, lad, whatever luck you live by, let's hope it lasts the night" Gimli said so not to disturb the trance like state of those around him.

"Your friends are with you, Aragorn" Legolas said, shooting a glare at Gimli, who promptly ignored it.

"Let's hope they last the night" Gimli muttered. I swallowed nervously and looked across Legolas and Gimli to Boromir, who was looking out across the plains, his face determined. His eyes flickered to me as he felt my gaze upon him and he smiled tightly at me, giving me encouragement.

I need it.

I winced as thunder suddenly clapped above us, and it began to poor with rain, soaking us all through. Are you joking? I didn't even realise rain fell that quickly...it was perfectly fine a minute ago.

On the plus side, Legolas looks seriously fit in the rain.

Inappropriate thought for this time.

But at least I may die staring at him and his perfectness. How the hell did I get someone like him?

"A Eruchîn, ú-dano i faelas a hyn an uben tanatha le faelas" Aragorn suddenly shouted. It took me some time to work through what he was actually saying, but grinned to myself once I realised. 'Show them no mercy, for you shall receive none.'

Genius translator right here.

I flinched as the army of Uruks let out a tremendous roar, loud enough to shake the whole battle field and wash their stench over us.

Yuck.

"What's happening out there?" Gimli asked desperately, jumping up to see.

"Shall I describe it to you? Or would you like me to find you a box?" Legolas asked. I snorted despite my terror, loving his style of humour.

I laughed harder when Gimli stared at him, before letting out this ridiculous and slightly creepy laughs. The others, however, were silent. And I soon knew why.

I bit my lip as Legolas squeezed my hand before letting go and checking over his bow. I know he does that when he is preparing to take his first shot whilst shooting.

Oh no.

Kate let out a squeak as someone far to the left of us let go of an arrow prematurely, sending it flying straight into an Uruks neck. It fell down, dead.

"Dartho!" Aragorn shouted.

"I still say good shot" I muttered to no one in particular, before tuning my hearing back to Aragorn.

"Tangado a chadad!"

"Prepare to fire" I translated to Kate. We both strung an arrow, our breathing irregular. Kate had been given some basic training of the bow a few days earlier. She is not perfect, but I am pretty sure she can kick some orc ass with it anyway.

" Faeg i-varv dîn na lanc a nu ranc" Legolas muttered. Urm...what does that mean?

"Their armour is weak at the neck and beneath the arm" Legolas translated helpfully, smirking at me.

The bloody cheek.

"Hado i philinn!" Aragorn shouted. I smiled as I released my arrow and watched as it hit an Uruk straight in the neck.

Kate released hers a second after, the fairly obvious order catching up with her.

"Did they hit anything?" Gimli asked

"Oh no Gimli. We managed to miss every single one" I replied sarcastically as I released another arrow. He gave another one of his creepy laughs, before facing back to the wall, his axe ready. I ducked as an arrow went flying above me, just an inch from my head.

That was too close for comfort.

My heart was thumping wildly in my chest and my palms were sweating. I released arrow after arrow, focusing solely on my instinct to stay alive. Even that was slowly diminishing. I do not want to die.

"Hado ribed!" Aragorn shouted again.

What?

I shrugged and loosed another arrow. I think he said something about hurling?

"Hurl to flow" Legolas said smugly.

"Shut up" Kate and I both replied. He laughed lightly, before firing another arrow.

How the heck are we having a conversation such as this in the middle of a freaking battle?

"Pendraith!" Aragorn shouted

"Ladders!" I shouted to Gimli and Kate. The former smiled in glee.

"Good!" he cried, brandishing his axe.

I took out my twin knives, trusting them to help me survive.

"Swords! Swords!" I heard a cry.

One step ahead of you there mate.

The first Uruks came over the wall quicker than I had expected, only to be cut down by swords or battered by shields. These defences will hold.

We are determined people here.

I cringed as one of them came towards me, laughing cruelly when it saw I was a woman.

It lost its head soon after.

"Sexist bastard" I said as it went down, before I turned and stabbed another. For one horrible moment I thought I had missed. Luckily, I didn't.

"Legolas! Two already" Gimli shouted over the mess, holding up two fingers.

"I'm on seventeen!" Legolas replied, still wielding his bow.

Damn him. I'm only on nine.

Wait, make that ten.

"Agh! I'll have no pointy eared outscoring me!" Gimli shouted.

Right, I am now thoroughly determined to get more than 43. I rather like pointy ears...and I am very competitive.

I ducked as a sword came whistling over my head, before spinning around and slashing my knife along its stomach and stabbing it in the heart.

Hot, black blood dripped down my arms and onto the armour as I yanked the daggers out, preparing for the next one. The handles of my blades were slick with blood, and the smell of death wafted around the area. Both the cries of the living and the silence of the dead rang through my ears as I ran along the wall, battling with random Uruks as I went.

It almost deafened me.

I skidded to a stop as I heard Aragorn's voice rise above all else, screaming at something.

Kate appeared next to me, panting, her sword covered in blood.

"Causeway!" she shouted, pointing across to the shielded structure the Uruks had developed. I nodded and reached for an arrow, only to grapple through empty air. I was out of arrows.

Legolas never ran out in the movies! Yet I am out in all of twenty minutes!

"Togo hon dad, Legolas!" Aragorn suddenly screamed, pointing frantically at something.

NO! How the hell could we have forgotten about this part?

Kate's expression is asking exactly the same thing.

"Dago hon! Dago hon!"

No, No, No!

Wait...which bit of the wall blows up? Aren't we standing a bit too close to Aragorn to be-

I didn't even have time to scream as I was blown off my feet and through the air.

"Emma!" I heard a male voice scream.

Legolas had seen that then. Ooops.

I'll tell him I had taken to flying. He will understand.

He won't.

Amazingly, I managed to cram all of that into my head before I hit the floor with a hard thud, covering my head as debris showered over me. I felt small bits of rock land over my body, cutting my hands open and covering me in dust and grime.

"Ouuuchhh" I moaned as I tried to lift my head, aware of something warm trickling down my face. I lifted my hand up to my head, feeling woozy.

I forced my vision to come back into focus as I looked around, trying to find anyone vaguely familiar.

"Aragorn!" I heard a voice shout, before a small ball of ginger went flying through the air.

Ah, there is Gimli. There is someone familiar.

Unfortunately for me, one Gimli soon developed into three as I looked at him. I need to get up. I need...

I dragged myself out of the muddy water I had managed to land in, just as a gathering of Uruks ran forward, only to be cut down by many arrows behind me. Elvish by the looks of it.

"Herio!" Aragorn shouted.

He's up already?

Wait...Herio...Charge.

Oh shoot!

I got up and out of the way as fast as I could, before I turned a full circle, looking for Kate. Luckily, it didn't take me too long to spot her. She was up on the wall.

What? Why am I always the one to fall of things? I hate heights as it is!

"Aragorn! Fall back to the Keep! Get your men out of there!" I heard Théoden shout.

Wait...this bit...oh my gosh Haldir!

I sprinted to the stars, just as Legolas was going down them...on a shield.

I have one hell of a sexy warrior boyfriend.

Now is not the time.

I winced as I fell over a dead Uruk, earning myself another massive bruise for tomorrow. I am going to be in complete agony. I hauled myself up once more and staggered along, wiping away the blood from my head wound that had run down into my eyes, blinding me on my right side.

I kept pushing on, grim determination marring my face. I made it to the top just in time to see Haldir get cut in the arm by the Uruk blade. I pushed myself harder, my heart freezing in terror.

No! Please no!

"Haldir!" I screamed as I battled through the mess, my face distorted with fright. Luckily he looked up, his face showing relief. I pointed behind him desperately, almost crying in anger at myself. Haldir shot me a confused look and took a step forward, just as the Uruk blade came down

"NO!" I screamed loudly.

Haldir staggered forward, his face showing complete shock.

"HALDIR!" I cried.

He looked up at me, his lips parted in surprise.

I threw my knife at the Uruk behind him just as a sword went through its neck. The ugly monster fell forward, completely dead, revealing the sword barer behind it.

Kate.

But we were too late. We were too late.

I collapsed onto my knees next to him, tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Listen to me you stubborn git" I sobbed, making him look me in the eye."Do not go to sleep" I begged.

"T'is just a flesh wound. Do stop being so dramatic" Haldir said. I blinked at him in surprise, before letting out a shuddering breath. Kate moved in front of us, guarding us from any approaching Uruk.

"Please do not leave me" I begged

"I shall not, you saved me. Had I not taken that step forward, I would be dead" he said.

I shook my head, completely furious at myself. I should have been more careful! I should have been there for him!

I supported him as he stood, wobbling. His face, full of pain, sent another stab of guilt through me. Luckily, another elf I recognised to be his brother, Rumil, took his other arm and helped him limp away from the scene.

We burst through into relative safety with the King, before quickly rushing Haldir down to the caves. He was covered with sheens of sweat and was losing a rather alarming amount of blood.

If he dies, I will never forgive myself.

He cried out as we lay him down on his front. Immediately, a healer rushed forward and began to grind up various herbs. I hovered nervously, not quite sure what to do with myself. I bit back the tears, too nub to let them fall. Everything seemed to slow down. Personal hell always seems to slow down.

I strode forward as Haldir held out his hand weakly to me.

We sat still for a couple of minutes, before I looked up as the horn went off.

I made to move, but stopped when Haldir kept a firm grip on my hand.

"Stay" he breathed.

"I must fight!" I argued

"Stay, for me" he repeated, his energy low but his eyes determined. I looked at him, weighing up my options.

"I shall stay" I promised eventually. I have failed him once, not again.

He nodded once, before his eyes glazed over in a sleep. One which he _will _wake up from. If he doesn't, I shall not be impressed.

I sat there, frozen. It was only when Kate knelt down next to me and pulled me against her did I allow myself to truly let my tears flow.

And flow they did.

...

**I'm sorry! But not everyone could be saved flawlessly- that would just be too simple!  
****Next Chapter- The aftermath of Helm's deep, and other stuff! (Quite a wide topic I know)  
****I will try to get the next chapter up tomorrow, but I am seriously busy right now. I will do my best though :)  
****What did you think? Reviews?**


	31. Chapter 31

**I warn you, this chapter isn't edited yet :)  
****Enjoy!**

**...**

Kate and I stayed like that for some time, sitting and staring at each other, at Haldir and at our surroundings. We stayed there long past when the other women got the news of the Uruks defeat. We saw many laugh, many cry, many re-unite and many who had to deal with the grief of losing loved ones.

"My ladies!" A voice said. We both lifted our gazes, and I smiled when I saw Morwen running towards us, a mixture of relief and worry on her face.

"Morwen! I am so glad you are safe" I said as I stood. The maid stopped just a few feet away from me, breathless and slightly red in the face.

"Forgive me for the intrusion!" she began, I shook my head, smiling for her to continue "but Lord Aragorn and Prince Legolas have been searching all over for the two of you. They seem very worried"

Ooops.

Kate and I exchanged a quick glance, and she nodded, knowing that I would not leave Haldir yet.

"Thank you" we both said, before Kate ran off and I sat back down next to Haldir, staring at his peaceful face.

If it weren't for the light rise and fall of his chest, I would think him dead. The mere thought made my chest hurt. Why is it that all those I love seem to get hurt? Who's next? Legolas? Aragorn? Gimli? Frodo...

No, he will make it. I know he will...we just have to be here for him when he comes back, we have to help him remember all the goodness in the world.

"Who is that, my Lady?" Morwen asked. I blinked rapidly, having not realised she had pulled up a chair and seated herself next to me.

"An elf very dear to me" I answered quietly.

"Is he your betrothed?" she asked. I couldn't help but snort at the image. If Haldir and I were betrothed, I am fairly sure we would both be calling for a divorce...if they do such things here.

"No, my brother" I answered whilst clutching his pale, limp hand in mine.

"Oh...I'm sorry" she said awkwardly.

"Do you have any siblings?" I asked her, discreetly digressing onto a happier topic. Her face lit up as she nodded her head vigorously, her eyes shining.

"Aye, I have a younger sister named Melardhoniel" she stated

"Forgive me, you both have very elvish names" I said as she caught me raising my eyebrow. Morwen cleared her throat, nodding.

"Yes. My mother spent a small number of years amongst your kind. She says they were among the best years she has. She named us after the two elleth's she stayed with in their honour" Morwen explained. I nodded with a smile, before asking more about Melardhoniel.

"She is a maid, just as I am. We started working within the royal halls when we turned just fourteen"

"So young" I murmured. She nodded.

"But it is not a bad life. There is something different to do every day and people are kind to me. Well, most people anyway" she finished, biting her lip. I looked up sharply, my blue eyes looking into her grey ones.

"Who is unkind?" I asked

"T'is nothing" she said, looking down with slightly coloured cheeks.

"Morwen..." I sighed. She looked up, and to my surprise and shock, her eyes were pooling with tears. "Please tell me"

"A guard...his name is Beofrith." She said. I reached out and took her hand with my free one, silently asking her to tell me more.

"It is nothing...he just...he developed feelings for me some months ago" she started "And I could not return them"

Uh-oh...I think I know where this is heading.

"Has he held a grudge against you?" I asked gently

"Yes" she sniffed "But since a couple of weeks ago...he started following me. Twice now he has locked me in a room a-and h-h-he kept touching m-me. He just won't leave me alone! He said that if he told anyone he would kill me!" she finished, burying my head against my shoulder and sobbing uncontrollably.

"Touch you where, Morwen?" I asked, dreading the answer.

"Places only a husband should be allowed to" she sobbed. I stiffened all over, thinking of all the possible ways I could make this...this Beofrith pay. One of them included making him say goodbye to ever having children, or just say goodbye to that area completely.

"Which one is he?" I asked coldly.

"No! Please don't! I don't even know if he is alive and that scares me enough!" she begged me, gripping hold of my arm as I stood. I looked down at her, disbelief written on my face.

"Morwen! Do you have any idea what he could do to you? This needs to stop!" I insisted, my protective side well and truly coming in to play.

"Please! Promise me you will not say anything!" she begged, sheer terror in her eyes. I sat down with a sigh, watching as she calmed slightly.

"Okay" I said begrudgingly "But if it _ever _happens again, you must tell me! Do you promise?"

"Yes" she nodded "I promise"

"Good" I said, hugging her. She hugged me back, her initial wariness of me truly evaporated.

We sat in silence for a few minutes, before we stood sharply as we heard the distinct sound of glass smashing and people shouting. What?

Our confusion soon cleared as not ten seconds later, the people around us flattened themselves against the wall as my blonde Prince stormed through, looking like he had a bone to pick with somebody.

Probably me. That thought made me gulp slightly.

I stood, frozen, as he made his way swiftly forwards, his infinite blue eyes locking with mine. I took a small step backwards as he got really close, as I expected some kind of disapproving glare or harsh words. However, my fears proved to be unnecessary, as all he did was approach me, before pulling me forward into a bone crushing hug. It was slightly uncomfortable because of all the armour, but welcome all the same. I hugged him back and he let out a long gust of air, pressing his nose into my rather muddy hair. That can't have been pleasant for him.

He kept his hands on my shoulder s are he checked me over, his face concerned.

"Are you sure you are okay?" he asked for the hundredth time as he checked when felt like every single inch of me to ensure I was still walking, talking and not insane. More insane than I was before anyway.

"Yes Legolas I am fine!" I huffed, yanking my hand out of the grip he had to carefully inspect a broken fingernail. You would think it was my leg the amount of fuss he made over it. I am fairly sure he thinks I noticed it because of the pain. I didn't, and it really doesn't hurt.

"I was so worried! When Kate said you were in the healing houses I feared...I feared I had lost you" he said, his voice sounding half strangled.

"Please you would have to try harder than that!" I joked, before turning serious as I looked to Haldir

"How is he?" Legolas asked gently

"He...he is stable." I said, letting out a long, shaky breath "Though, I can't help but feel it is my fault. If I hadn't of got blown off that wall, I could have been there quicker! He may not be injured!"

"It is not your fault!" Legolas exclaimed, catching my wrist and holding my hand to his chest.

"Thank you. Morwen here-"

I stopped speaking as I looked around upon seeing she wasn't on her chair, which was still sitting nearby.

"She left a minute or so ago" Legolas informed me helpfully. Ever the observant one.

I nodded and bent down, placing a gentle kiss on Haldir's forehead, before taking Legolas' hand and pulling him away.

"Where are we going?" he asked, confused.

"Isengard" I replied with a smirk as I caught a look at his confused expression.

That smirk quickly turned into a gasp as he stopped walking and pulled me effortlessly back against him, our fronts pressing together as he wrapped his arms around my waist. We stared at each other for a moment, and I raised one eyebrow, asking him silently what he was doing.

"I am glad you are safe" he whispered simply, before placing a gentle kiss on my lips. I smiled at him, before skipping off happily again.

Let's go and kick some ass.

XxX

We made our way to the stables just as the group going to Isengard mounted their horses. Poor old Gimli was made to ride with Boromir once more, and I rode with Legolas, which I was secretly thrilled about. Who doesn't want to share a horse with him? Be honest.

I grinned as I saw Aragorn and Kate, who were wrapped up in each other's arms, and elbowed my best friend discreetly as I passed. She fell forward with a squeak, before blushing like crazy as Aragorn caught her and placed a sweet kiss on her nose. She shot me a glare as she stood back on her feet and I grinned, winking at her. She loves me for it. She will probably take any excuse to throw herself at that man.

I squeaked as I felt hands clasp around my waist, before lifting me effortlessly up onto Arod, who stood patiently waiting for us.

Legolas leapt up with a light thud in front of me, and wrapped my arms around his waist, leaning my head just to the side of his quiver.

"Ouch" I muttered

"What s it?" he immediately asked

"My butt hurts. I have been sitting on it for too long" I replied.

"It is not far to Isengard" he promised

"It better not be" I murmured to myself; before the company set off, ready to confront that stupid ex-wizard.

He really shouldn't have picked the wrong side to fight for.

"Sauron's wrath will be terrible, his retribution swift" Gandalf said sometime later, I looked over Legolas' shoulder to see a red haze going through the sky, staining it with a bloody glare. "The battle of Helm's Deep is over. The battle for Middle-Earth is about to begin. All our hopes now lie with two little Hobbits…"

I thought about Frodo and Sam, wondering how they were doing and desperately hoping it was okay.

With those heavy words, the company moved forwards once again, our next stop, Isengard.

As Legolas promised, we had reached Isengard by the end of the day. And we were met by quite a sight indeed.

"Welcome My Lord, and ladies, to Isengard!" Merry said as he staggered proudly to his feet, gesturing around him. I smiled at them, overjoyed to see them again. Gimli, however, was less than impressed.

"You young rascals! A merry hunt you've led us on, and now we find you, feasting and… smoking!" he said, shaking his fist at them. I saw Kate bite back another laugh and snorted as I saw Gimli's rather put out face.

"We are sitting on a field of victory, enjoying a few well-earned comforts. The salted pork is particularly good"

"Salted Pork?" Gimli asked, suddenly very interested.

Yuck.

"Hobbits" Gandalf sighed, shaking his head at Merry and Pippin, who were laughing hysterically at some inside joke they had.

"We're under orders, from Treebeard, who's taken over management of Isengard" Merry said on a more serious note.

I looked up as I heard rhythmic splashes through the knee deep water. Looking up, I almost fell of Arod and instinctively tightened my hold on Legolas as this huge, huge, huge tree came up to us. I remembered their tracks being big, but whoa...

"Young Master Gandalf. I'm glad you've come. Wood and water, stock and stone I can master. But there is a Wizard to manage here, locked in his tower." Treebeard said.

Wait, he called Gandalf young?

He must be bloody ancient!

No offence to Gandalf or anything...

"Show yourself" Aragorn whispered. I looked up, squinting to see the top of the enormous tower, its height far surpassed anything that was built back on Earth.

"Be careful. Even in defeat, Saruman is dangerous" Gandalf said gravely. I swallowed, before looking to Gimli as he spoke from behind Boromir.

"Well, let's just have his head and be done with it"

My nose scrunched up as I thought about that comment. Killing orcs was one thing...but humans? I am going to have to look away when Saruman falls. I can tell Kate is thinking the same thing.

"No. We need him alive. We need him to talk" Gandalf replied, his tone rather tired.

"You have fought many wars and slain many men, Théoden King" Everyone looked up as Saruman appeared at the top of the tower. Something about him was strangely calming, yet really creepy at the same time "and made peace afterwards. Can we not take counsel together as we once did, my old friend? Can we not have peace, you and I?"

I rolled my eyes at his pathetic idea of an apology.

"We shall have peace" Théoden said, ignoring the looks of alarm everyone but Kate and I gave him "We shall have peace when you answer for the burning of the Westfold and the children that lie dead there! We shall have peace when the lives of the soldiers whose bodies were hewn even as they lay dead against the gates of the Hornburg, are avenged! When you hang from a gibbet for the sport of your own crows, we shall have peace"

"Gibbets and crows? Dotard! What do you want, Gandalf Greyhame? Let me guess. The key of Orthanc. Or perhaps the Keys of Barad-dur itself along with the crowns of the seven kings and the rods of the Five Wizards!" Saruman said.

Why do people here never just talk properly? Having to partially translate all of those weird names all the time gives me a bit of a headache.

"Your treachery has already cost many lives. Thousands more are at risk. But you can save them, Saruman. You were deep in the enemy's counsel" Gandalf called up

"So...you have come for information" Saruman stated "I have some for you."

Time seemed to slow as he pulled out the Palantir out of his robes, holding it out in front of him. My stomach rocked uneasily as I saw it, making me was to lean overboard and throw up. It made me feel hot, cold, and dizzy and still at the same time. It was not pleasant.

"Something festers in the heart of Middle-Earth. Something that you have failed to see. But the Great Eye has seen it. Even now he presses his advantage. His attack will come soon. You're all going to die."

"Hmm, not likely, you complete jackass" I said quietly, causing Kate to laugh lightly at me.

"But you know this, don't you, Gandalf? You cannot think that this Ranger will ever sit upon the throne of Gondor." I watched as Kate stiffened, giving her signature 'shut up the f up' face

"This exile, crept from the shadows, will never be crowned king. Gandalf does not hesitate to sacrifice those closest to him, those he professes to love. Tell me, what words of comfort did you give the Halfling before you sent him to his doom? The path that you have set him on can only lead to death"

"Again, you are incorrect, Saruman" I called up before I had even known what I was doing. People stopped to stare, and Saruman looked down at me, his face betraying some surprise.

"And who are you?" he asked eventually.

"That is of no concern to you. But you should know that this path we tread will only bring _you_ great death and destruction." I continued, actually being able to keep my voice strong and steady.

"You know nothing, you petulant little child" Saruman seethed.

"I've heard enough of this!" Gimli said angrily, before turning to Legolas, who was glaring daggers at Saruman "Stick an arrow in his gob"

"Your destiny had always been building up to something that has not yet come to pass, Saruman" Kate spoke up. Saruman looked to her, actually seeming a little curious and worried.

"What is my destiny?" he asked "Greatness, good fortune? Wealth?" he asked. I shook my head at him.

"Perhaps if you had chosen a different path" I replied "But by choosing to follow darkness you have sealed your fate"

"What-" he was cut off.

"Come down, Saruman, and your life will be spared" Gandalf said.

"Save your pity and your mercy. I have no use for it!" Saruman replied, his usual haughtiness back. I watched as he released a huge fireball from his staff, and flinched slightly s it landed directly on top of Gandalf. Those around me gasped in terror, only to heave a sigh of relief as the flames died down and Gandalf sat, tall and proud, the real white wizard.

"Saruman, your staff is broken" Gandalf said, watching as Saruman's staff snapped into many pieces, leaving him to stand utterly defenceless above us.

"This is your fate! And this is where it ends" Kate shouted up to him, just as Grima appeared above him. I shuddered at the memories connected with him, not liking them at all.

"Grima, you need not follow him. You were not always as you are now. You were once a Man of Rohan. Come down" Théoden called up. I shook my head, knowing it was of no use.

"A Man of Rohan? What is the house of Rohan but a thatched barn where brigands drink in the reek and their brats roll on the floor with the dogs? The victory at Helm's Deep does not belong to you, Théoden Horse-master. You are a lesser son of greater sires"

"Complete dog's poo" Kate said to the King, making me smile as he nodded to her, confused but thankful, before turning back to those on the tower.

"Grima, come down. Be free of him"

"Free? He will never be free" Saruman scoffed

"No" Grima said, so quietly even Legolas and I had to strain to head what he said.

"Get down, Cur!" Saruman said as he backhanded Grima, sending him sprawling to the floor.

It was coming.

"Saruman! You were deep in the enemy's counsel. Tell us what you know" Gandalf tried again.

"You withdraw your guard, and I will tell you where your doom will be decided. I will not be held prisoner here." Saruman said.

It was the last thing he ever did say.

I pressed my forehead against Legolas' back as Grima stabbed Saruman once, twice, before Legolas strung an arrow and shot him, hitting him even from that great distance.

I flinched as I heard Saruman's body hit the wheel with a thud, before letting out a long, shuddering breath as the wheel turned, taking his body with it into the water.

"Send word to all our allies, and to every corner of Middle-Earth that still stands free. The enemy moves against us. We need to know where he will strike" Gandalf said. I swallowed down the bile that had risen in my throat; half wishing I had never come to Isengard in the first place.

"The filth of Saruman is washing away. Trees will come back to live here. Young trees. Wild trees" Treebeard said.

""Pippin!" I heard Aragorn call I looked to my hobbit friend, who had just picked something out of the water, alarmingly close to where Saruman's body would have been could we see through the dark, murky water.

"Bless my bark!"

I looked away as Pippin brought out the glowing ball, which seemed to call to me...it wants to see me...

No!

I sat on my hands to keep them steady, earning an odd look from Legolas. I shrugged at him with a half smile, before turning back to Gandalf.

"Peregrin Took! I'll take that, my lad. Quickly now!" Gandalf said.

I heaved a sigh of relief as Pippin handed the Palantir to Gandalf, who quickly wrapped it in his robe.

It is with that final act, that we all turned away from the dark tower, and made the journey back to Edoras, thankfully a closer journey from here to Helm's deep.

I have discovered my dislike for travelling, which is not good considering the future.

XxX

"Tonight we remember those who gave their blood to defend this country. Hail the victorious dead!" Théoden said, raising his goblet. The rest of us did the same, cheering before taking a sip. I choked on the beer type substance, not particularly enjoying the taste. Kate's face bunched up slightly, signifying she thought the same.

No change there really.

"Eowyn!" Kate called through the crowd as she rushed over to our friend. I was surprised at her sudden movement, but rolled my eyes when I realised why. Eowyn was heading straight to Aragorn.

So that's why she jumped forward like something had bitten her arse.

"Kate! Emma! I am so glad to see that you're safe!" Eowyn said as she set the cup she was holding on the table, before hugging us both. We hugged her back, the three of us letting out a girlish giggle as we did so.

"I have missed you so much Eowyn!" I said as I assessed her pretty face. She looked just the same, only somehow her expression made her aura lighter.

"As have I! Kate told me that you have got together with a certain elf" Eowyn said with a wink. It really is amazing how women of Earth and Middle Earth have similar conversations.

"Yes" I said with a blush.

"Remember though, if he hurts you, Kate and I will be there to hurt him twice as hard" Eowyn said seriously. I rolled my eyes, before waving her goodbye as she went off to find her Uncle.

"Dude, have you seen the amount of guys checking you out?" Kate asked once she had disappeared.

"Us" I corrected, not really being able to deny it. Some of the stares were making me pretty uncomfortable.

"Well, take a deep breath, because one is approaching. You" Kate said, before she flounced off.

THAT IS SO NOT HELPUL.

I plastered a smile on my face and turned as I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked around to see a tall man with dark hair about Aragorn's length, slightly tanned skin and a handsome face staring at me, a tall smile in place. By the looks of his clothing, he's a guard.

"My lady" he said with a bow.

I curtsied to him, the skirts of the beautiful dress I borrowed from Eowyn brushing along the floor.

"My Lord. For what do I owe this pleasure?" I asked, keeping the eye contact and standing straight. There is no way he is thinking of me as weak and something to take advantage of.

"I was wondering if you would do me the honour of dancing with me?" he asked extending his hand.

I risked a quick glance at Legolas, hoping that he would come to my aid, but upon seeing he was fully concentrating on drinking Gimli under the table, I saw no choice but to accept.

"Of course" I said politely, taking his offered hand. It was slightly clammy and callused. Legolas' hands weren't the smoothest, but I found comfort in that. These hands made my stomach churn and my inner guards to slam up.

He led me onto the dance floor, where he preceded to hold one of my hands in my own, whilst the other went to the small of my back, slightly too close to my backside to be comfortable. I glared at him, and he looked back at me innocently.

"From where do you hail, my lady?" he asked. Crap, this could be difficult to explain.

We began to move around the floor, and I took a minute to think of my reply.

"Lorien" I said finally "my brother and I reside there. He is the Marchwarden of the land" I said, knowing that my blonde hair and connection with Haldir will help me here. I must have sounded pretty convincing, as he nodded.

"Is it true that elves do not age?" he asked suddenly.

"It is. We are immortal" I said, trying to make it sound like I knew the culture. "Forgive me, but what is your name?"

"Oh how terribly rude of me!" the guard said "My name is Beofrith, soldier of Rohan" he said proudly. I felt my blood run cold.

This...this guard is Beofrith?

I released his hand suddenly and took a step back, not caring that we were in the middle of a dance. I have to find Morwen.

"Excuse me" I managed, before I half ran out of the hall and into the corridor I knew led to my chambers I shared with Kate.

I turned three corners, still keeping up the pace I had set out at, before freezing as I heard someone behind me.

"Who is there?" I asked clearly, turning to face back the way I had come.

Silence.

"Who is there?" I asked again, slightly louder.

"It is just I, my lady" a voice said.

My eyes searched around the darkness, trying to find the source of the voice.

"Show yourself" I said, trying to make my voice commanding.

"You have nothing to fear" the same voice said "For I will not hurt you. I just find your beauty astounding"

I scuttled backwards as the owner of the voice came forward, his face gleaming in the torch light.

"You! You assaulted my maid! Morwen!" I exploded.

"I did no such thing. She enjoyed my touch" he said

"Liar" I hissed, trying to put as much distance between him and me as possible.

"I do not lie. She enjoyed me. Just as you will" he said.

"Excuse me?" I asked in disbelief

"Just you see" he said, almost waltzing towards me.

"I suggest you leave" I said in my coldest voice.

"Or what?" he asked, sounding slightly bored "You are utterly alone out here"

"No I'm not!" I said, my eyes darting around the completely silent and empty corridors.

"Oh yes, my dear, you are" he said, before he lunged.

...

**What do you think?  
****I'm sorry, but someone is seriously going to have to kick some ass. I'm not saying who yet though! :P  
****Reviews? **


	32. Chapter 32

**Enjoy :)  
Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with LOTR.**

**...**

I leapt backwards, bringing my arms up in front of me to protect myself. I winced as I felt him grab my wrist as he shoved me up against the wall, his arm pressed across my windpipe, cutting off my air supply. I panicked and clawed at his face, my nails raking lines down the sides of his cheeks. Still, his hold did not yield.

"You will remain silent" he hissed at me. I remained numb all over, yet my brain somehow managed to send signals around my body, forcing me to move away from him. I had to get away.

"Let. Me. Go" I said, having managed to move his arm, giving me room to breathe.

"I said, silent" he warned.

I shoved hard against his shoulders, causing him to stumble back slightly. Still, that was enough, I punched him hard around the face, causing his nose to crack and immediately pour with blood.

I hope it is broken.

If not, I shall have to work harder on my left hook.

"You bitch" he hissed as he made to grab me again.

I dodged and turned swiftly on my heel, before doing I have done a lot of lately.

Running.

I sprinted back the way I had come, my dress and hair flying out behind me. I heard him shout, but did not turn to look back as I tore down the corridor, looking for anyone who could help.

It turns out I didn't have to look for long, because as soon as I turned the next corner, I ran smack into someone, their sheer size and strength sending me sprawling to the floor. I yelped as I felt someone touch my waist. I froze. What if they are like him? I scuttled backwards, tears streaming down my face.

"Leave me alone! Please!" I cried.

The hand receded, only to then gently take hold of my wrist and bring my arm away from my face, forcing me to look at them.

"Emma" a familiar voice said urgently. Still, I didn't open my eyes, and kept my head down, keeping my body folded as small as possible.

"Legolas! Something is wrong with Emma!" the same voice said.

Wait, Legolas?

Oh thank goodness!

And talk about stating the obvious right there. Yes there is something wrong, but really I do not want to re-live that thank you.

I cracked my eyes open as I heard footsteps run towards me. By the steps, it was an elf. They were too swift and light to be a mortal.

"Emma? Can you hear me?" the same voice asked. My body was screaming at me to move forward and hug the oh-so-familiar person, but I remained frozen, staring at them with wide eyes. My mind was racing, for one, Haldir is alive! I had checked on him earlier that day, but I didn't expect him to be up and about so soon! He looks to be in a bit of pain though...I should probably ask about that.

I opened my mouth to ask him about it, but absolutely no sound came out of it.

Okay then, if it is going to be like that.

"Haldir? What is wrong with her?" Legolas asked as he skidded to a halt and dropped to his knees beside me.

"She appears to be in shock" the Marchwarden observed.

No shit Sherlock.

Seriously, I really shouldn't be making sarcastic comments right now.

"Emma? Meleth nin, what has happened?" Legolas' gentle voice asked. I looked into his infinite blue eyes, silently trying to explain to him.

I let my eyes wander slightly from his, letting them drift casually over his shoulder...

I really shouldn't have, as I froze when a figure came around the corner, Beofrith's figure.

Legolas eye's followed the path that mine made, before his narrowed as he took in the man, who was casually walking down the corridor as though nothing had happened, though blood was still pouring steadily from his nose. He hadn't even noticed us yet.

"He tried to touch me" I whispered, shaking. The two elves eyes shot to me, anger written in both of them.

"Where?" Haldir asked urgently, gripping the tops of my arms. "Where, Emma?"

"In places only a husband should be allowed to" I replied, mimicking Morwen's earlier words.

As soon as I had finished that sentence, both elves shot to their feet, blocking my view of Beofrith, who I was feeling almost sorry for at the sight of the two in front of me.

Then again, he violated Morwen, who I consider to be a friend, me, and who knows who else. He deserves what he's got coming to him.

I watched as Legolas strung an arrow suddenly, and let it fly down the corridor.

Oh my gosh, please tell me he hasn't shot him! That is too far!

"That should hold" Haldir mused, shifting slightly. I looked through the small gap that created, before almost smiling as I saw Beofrith struggling down to get the arrow out of hi tunic at the end of the hall. He had tried to run away, and been pinned to the wall by a well placed shot.

He really shouldn't annoy my elf.

Legolas kissed my forehead before he sprinted down the hall towards the struggling man. The last thing I saw of my Prince was him pulling the arrow out of the wall, before he grabbed Beofrith by the scruff of his tunic and began to yank him down the corridor with ease, as though it required no more effort than if he were leading a puppy.

"Are you okay?" I asked Haldir as I watched him wince as he bent down to help me off the floor.

"Yes" he said with a nod "But are you? I could kill that _mortal" _he spat.

"I am fine. Thank you for staying with me...what is Legolas doing?" I asked, dreading the answer.

"Hopefully teaching that idiot a lesson" he replied, clenching his jaw "But he won't injure him too much, as he will have to face trial"

"Trial?" I asked. Haldir nodded.

"Here, taking advantage of a woman...or of anyone is punishable by death" Haldir replied grimly. I felt myself stop breathing, and I stopped walking abruptly.

I can't be responsible for a human's death.

I just can't.

XxX

**Aragorn's POV**

I approached Kate slowly, my heart pounding in my chest. No matter how many times a day I see her, her sheer beauty always seems to send my heart beating wildly. By the Valar, I am a grown man; I am eighty-seven summers old! I have seen things beyond the imagination, been in many battles and slain many foes, yet nothing compared to the rush I feel when I am with Kate. She is my life now, and I will protect her until my last breath and beyond.

I subconsciously touched her necklace that sat at the hollow of my throat, thanking the Valar silently for bringing us together. I smiled to myself as I saw her cheer wildly as Gimli was rendered unconscious from his overconsumption of ale, whilst Legolas stood, tall and strong, bar a rather incessant tingle in his fingers, a small detail that concerned him greatly.

"Ahw Gimli! Can someone please help him?" the brunette asked as she gestured to our friend, who was snoring drunkenly on the floor.

I sighed happily, knowing that it was just not her looks, but her care towards others that attracted me to her. She watched after Legolas and Eomer, who half carried, half dragged the dwarf out of the room. They met a pale Haldir at the door, and the four of them continued on their way, leaving Kate to sip delicately at her glass of wine. Approaching her, I found myself bringing my hands up to rest on her shoulders, as I bent my head to kiss her cheek tenderly, breathing in her scent.

She jumped when I first touched her, only to relax when she recognised me, leaning back against me slightly.

"Hey" she said quietly.

"Good evening" I replied, quite used to her odd terms of greeting "Would my lady care to dance?"

I stood in front of her and held out my hand, palm up, for her to take. She looked at me, smiling, but her eyes slightly worried.

"Aragorn...I do not know how" she admitted, biting her lip.

"That does not matter. I am no master myself" I replied, catching her hand and kissing it, keeping eye contact. I smiled to myself as her cheeks dusted with a light pink which spread across her face at the show of affection.

"Then I would love to, thank you" she whispered. I beamed and pulled her closer to me, placing one hand on her back and keeping hold of her hand with the other. I felt her shyly place one hand on my shoulder, before awkwardly starting to move around the dance floor.

We had made it ten steps before she stepped on my foot, and another ten steps before it happened once more. By the fourth time, Kate looked like she was about to cry, an emotion that almost shattered my heart every time she did so.

"Shh...It is okay. You shall get better" I said, before lifting her gently, so that she was standing on both of my feet, her weight barely affecting me at all. She looked up at me with her rich brown eyes, silently asking what I was doing. I smiled slightly at her, before beginning to dance, her still on my feet.

She looked around in horror for a second, before giggling.

"I feel about five right now!" she said, throwing her arm around my neck. My own arms automatically went around her waist, finding their place in that most natural position

"Thank you!" she said, tilting her head up slightly.

I let my gaze slip down her face and onto her mouth, wondering if it was acceptable to kiss her.

I never had to answer that question for myself however, as after a second; she reached up and pressed her lips to mine. I smiled and kissed her back gently, not even remembering that it was improper as we were not married. Not yet anyway.

If we survive this war, I fully intend to make her my wife.

And with that thought, I span her around once again, more than happy to live in the moment.

**Legolas' POV**

I saw red as I threw the puny mortal down the hallway, my eyes flashing in the torchlight.

"What did you do to her?" I hissed at him as I stalked forward, barely restraining myself from placing an arrow through his skull.

That would be a death too good for him. He deserves to live the rest of his days in a cell.

"I know not of what you speak" the guard replied, slightly short of breath but the superior tinge still evident in his voice.

"Do not deem it wise to play games, mortal." I said, taking a step towards him "Were you in my Father's Kingdom, I would see to it personally that you were jailed for the rest of your short life"

He smirked, wiping his injured nose. I looked at it carefully, analysing it. It was delivered by someone who is left -handed, and with some considerable strength behind it.

I couldn't help but smile to myself, glad that Emma knew how to defend herself without weapons, even if she was scared as she did so.

I ducked as the mortals fist swung at me, before spinning round and sending him to his knees, keeping him completely still in a headlock.

"What did you do?" I asked once more, struggling to maintain a level voice. The guard, not that he deserves the title, seemed to growl like a deranged animal, before growing still, a feral smile on his face.

"I want her" he said slowly and deliberately. I felt myself tense without meaning to. My anger seemed to give him fuel, as he deliberately began taunting me about my love, making some disgusting comments about her, and saying things that I could never repeat, at least not without endangering those around me. I want nothing more than to kill him.

"Legolas" A voice said.

I didn't turn, instead a concentrated on glaring at the mortal on his knees in front of me, my hand itching for an arrow.

"Legolas, release him" the same voice said. I dropped my arm as I recognised the voice.

I could not deny the King of these lands.

"My lord. I must plead my case" I started by saying, only to stop when the King held up one gloved hand.

"I know. I have heard enough these past few minute. Arrest the man!" Théoden said, pointing to that...that Beofrith.

"My lord!" he protested as he was dragged to his feet "I am completely innocent in this!"

I clenched my jaw and fists, using every ounce of my self- restraint not to throttle him.

"No. You are not" was all the King said, before he walked away, the guards dragging a struggling Beofrith behind.

"This is an outrage!" the guard said, digging his heels into the ground. He was hauled along harder, all the way until he disappeared around the corner.

I couldn't help but smirk at where he had disappeared from, before I turned on my heel and sprinted off to find Emma and Haldir, knowing that the guard would not be a problem any longer.

XxX

**Emma's POV**

Later that night found Kate and me sitting on Kate's bed, swapping various stories about that night.

"I just can't believe you left me with that freak!" I complained

"I'm sorry! Had a known he would do that I would have been the one to punch him" Kate teased, before growing serious "Are you sure you are ok?"

"Yes! I am fine! Please stop asking me that!" I said, hitting her over the head with a random pillow. She giggled and sank back, her expression becoming dreamy.

"Emma! It was so romantic! To be fair, I made a bit of an idiot of myself to begin with, but he was so nice about it!" she said, twirling a lock of hair around her index finger.

"It sounds it! I just wish I could have seen it! You have found a good one, Kate-Kate, especially when he does everything to protect his friends. Even Pippin with the Palantir-"

I fell silent as Kate held up a hand. I could practically see the cogs whirring in her mind.

"Correct me if I'm wrong...but isn't that tonight?" she asked

We stared at each other for a second, completely silent. And we both jumped into action, both coming to the same conclusion. I tumbled ungracefully off the bed, before standing and throwing on another robe over the top of my nightgown. I put my now waist length hair into a pony tail before tearing out of the room after Kate, not wanting to miss a thing.

"Pippin!" I heard Merry shout as we neared the room. Kate and I burst through the door, just as Pippin picked up the evil ball of gloweyness.

"Pippin! No!" Kate shouted as Pippin fell to the ground on his back, his eyes seemingly alight. I held Kate back as she made to run forward, willing Aragorn and Legolas to get here faster.

" Pippin! Help! Gandalf, help! Someone help him!" Merry screamed, successfully jolting Gandalf awake. Luckily, Aragorn and Legolas decided that it was time to make their grand entrance then too, and Aragorn ran forward, grabbing the Palantir from Pippin.

Kate screamed as he fell to his knees, before struggling out of my hold and kneeling next to Aragorn, supporting him so that he leant against her fully.

"Gandalf!" I shouted at the wizard.

Luckily, he was already up and about, throwing a robe over the ball, which had rolled out of Aragorn's grasp and rolled along the floor, stopping just a few metres from me. I looked away, feeling the darkness come off it in waves. It made my head hurt just to see it.

"Fool of a Took!" Gandalf scolded, hovering over the unconscious Pippin. Legolas walked forward and slipped his hand into mine, squeezing it gently. I looked up at him, but upon seeing that is full attention was on the scene in front of us, I did the same thing.

"Look at me!" Gandalf commanded a panting Pippin.

"Forgive me!" Pippin begged, cringing back slightly.

"Look at me. What did you see?"

"A tree. There was a white tree. In a courtyard of stone. It was dead" Pippin replied, sounding truly terrified. "The city...it was burning"

" Minas Tirith? Is that what you saw?" Gandalf asked

"I saw…I saw him! I can hear his voice in my head" Pippin said, not knowing what Gandalf meant by Minas Tirith.

"And what did you tell him? Speak!" Gandalf commanded again

"He asked me my name. I didn't answer. He hurt me" Pippin whimpered. I stiffened, feeling ill at the idea of anyone hurting my hobbit friend.

"What did you tell him about Frodo and the Ring?" Gandalf asked

"Nothing" Pippin whispered, before his eyes rolled back in his head and he collapsed against Merry, unconscious.

"He will be fine" Gandalf said as Merry opened his mouth to speak. "For now, we have more important things at hand"

We all looked to the white robe on the floor, knowing the evil that lay beneath. I came back to reality a people started moving around once more, and Gandalf scooped the robe off the floor, keeping the Palantir completely covered at all times.

"Let us go. We shall return in the morning, for there will be a council. For now, you need rest." Legolas whispered in my ear. I nodded numbly, before allowing him to lead me away, not really caring where he took me.

I know what Gandalf will say...for there really was no lie in Pippins eyes.

...

**What do you think? I tried using different point of views as suggested by AriellaSerenity..thank you so much for that by the way :)  
This chapter is slightly short, but I am thinking about where the two OC's should go next...do they go with Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli, or with Gandalf and Pippin or what? I don't know! :P  
Also, if I don't update tomorrow, I won't be able to until Tuesday, possibly Monday at a stretch, because I am incredibly busy and actually away this weekend...so yeah, sorry!  
Anyway, enough of me going on about nothing, Reviews? What do you think?**


	33. Chapter 33

**Oh my gosh, where has time gone? I am so sorry! I has been ages since I updated...  
*Hides under a blanket* I have no idea what the heck went on...ugh...but these last few days have been just, bleugh!  
Anyway, now that that word vomit is done, I am on my Easter Break now, so I should be back to my normal update routine :) Please keep reading, as I now have time to write! :)  
Enjoy!**

**...**

The next morning, we were all once again gathered in the golden hall, Kate and I far more refreshed than the others. As it turns out, Legolas escorted me to my chambers, left me with a kiss and a promise that he would rest...and then he spent the rest of the night up talking with Aragorn about the happenings of that night.

As a consequence, they both look rather tired; as I am fairly sure they haven't slept since Helm's Deep. They are too stubborn for their own good. I sat down next to said elf with a sigh, looking to him as if to say 'you should most definitely sleep next time'. Legolas jut looked at me sheepishly in response, but his eyes were shining with the usual warmth that was directed at me. He subtly laced his fingers with mine, before turning his attention to the Middle of the hall. I did the same thing, leaning into his side as I did so.

"There was no lie in Pippin's eyes. A fool, but an honest fool he remains. He told Sauron nothing of Frodo and the Ring. We've been strangely fortunate. Pippin saw in the palantír a glimpse of the enemy's plan. Sauron moves to strike the city of Minas Tirith. His defeat at Helm's Deep showed our enemy one thing. He knows the Heir of Elendil has come forth. Men are not as weak as he supposed. There is courage still, strength perhaps to challenge him. Sauron fears this. He will not risk the peoples of Middle-earth uniting under one banner. He will raze Minas Tirith to the ground before he sees a king return to the throne of Men. If the beacons of Gondor are lit, Rohan must be ready for war" Gandalf was telling Théoden, who appeared to be in an especially bad mood this morning.

"Tell me; why should we ride to the aid of those who did not come to ours? What do we owe Gondor?" The king asked with a slight bite.

I told you. These people need to sleep.

"I will go" Aragorn said from where he was leant against the table, holding his pipe in one hand and Kate's hand in the other. She was sat next to him, glaring at Théoden.

"No!" Gandalf said, causing Kate to relax...slightly.

Honestly, she should remember what happens...they have to take the ships. Which reminds me, what do Kate and I do?

"They must be warned!" Aragorn argued

"They will be" Gandalf said, before he dropped his voice so that even I had to strain to hear "You must come to Minas Tirith by another road. Follow the river. Look to the black ships."

I took a quick glance at Kate, and upon seeing her expression, knew exactly what he wanted to do.

To the ships it is then!

"Understand this: Things are now in motion that cannot be undone. I ride for Minas Tirith. And I won't be going alone." Gandalf finished, looking to Pippin, who in turn looked towards me, his eyes confused and scared. I shot him a sympathetic look, before following with my eyes as Gandalf took Pippin by the arm and began to tow him out of the room.

"Will they be okay?" Legolas asked quietly into my ear. I nodded my head with a small smile, before watching as Aragorn stood and followed them out of the hall, and was quickly pursued by Kate, who shot me a quick smile on the way out. All was silent for a moment, before the others in the hall began to filter out, eventually leaving just Legolas and me, neither of us having moved from our previous positions.

"They will be just fine...they are actually rather key to our survival. But you already knew that" I stated vaguely as we stood.

"Aye. Now what did Gandalf mean by the black ships?" Legolas asked

"Just something we have to do in the future. Don't concern yourself over it"

"It sounds dangerous" he stated "I do not want you to get hurt. I do not know how I would go on"

I rolled my eyes as I reached up and cupped his face in my hand, loving how he closed his eyes and leant into the touch. His right hand came to rest on top of mine, and he took two deep breaths, before letting my hand drop and his eyelids fluttered open again.

"You are in no danger of losing me" I stated calmly. "I may die on this quest, but I know I will always be in your memories"

"And you will always be in my heart" he finished softly.

I swear I almost broke down in tears right there...that was possibly the most romantic thing anyone has ever said to me. As it was, I stood on my toes and wrapped my arms around his neck, pressing my lips to his. He caught me around the middle and held me gently, kissing me back sweetly. All sense abandoned me as I tangled my hands in his soft hair, pulling him closer. I was aware of nothing...jut him. As cheesy as it sounds, he literally was my world. The kiss deepened as his hold on me became tighter, and they became less controlled, both of us surrendering our feelings in that moment. To say it was perfect just doesn't cut it.

And then, typically, someone walked into the hall and cleared their throat, loudly.

I swear if it is Haldir again, I am going to kill him.

Then again it better be someone I know...else we could get thrown out of this place for that. I mean come on, Théoden glares at Aragorn and Kate every time they so much as hold hands... so can you imagine how he would react to that? Despite the circumstances, the thought made me snigger as I stood, aware that my lips were slightly puffy.

I cleared my throat and turned towards the figure behind me, only to breathe a huge sigh of relief when I saw it was just Kate. Although she was wearing a massive smirk and had a very, very amused and slightly embarrassed expression.

"The King has requested your presence, Legolas" she began, before clearing her throat "But I guess if you're a bit preoccupied..."

"Not at all" Legolas said smoothly, the tips of his ears turning slightly pink. I bit back a smirk, and settled for looking at my feet instead, knowing that if I made eye contact with Kate, the expression I know she will have on her face will cause me to burst out laughing.

"It is about Beofrith" another voice said from the door. My mood sobered instantly and I looked up at Haldir, who was obviously loitering in an 'I am waiting for someone to walk with' fashion.

"Shouldn't I go too?" I asked, looking to Legolas. He shook his head slightly and dropped a light kiss on my forehead before striding out of the room. I watched him go with a slight frown. So I am the one with the problem with the guard, and I don't even get to go to...wherever they are going.

That's unfair!

"I don't get to go either, don't stress" Kate said as she took my hand and tugged me out of the hall.

"You ruined my happy bubble" I complained, ignoring her comment

"It was me or some random guy" she replied, smirking at me. I grunted in reply, causing her smirk to grow into a grin, and her eyebrows shoot up in a suspicious manner.

"Is he a good kisser?" she asked. I glared at her, before silently cursing myself as I cracked underneath her expression.

"I thought my knees were going to buckle. Twice" I said eventually. Kate let out a low whistle.

"I get that with Aragorn" she said dreamily, twirling a lock of her hair around her finger "Especially when-"

"Kate" I cut her off "I really, really don't want to know the details"

"I was just going to say-"

"Kate..."

"Sorry"

"No, not that" I said as I turned to look at her "I'm going to that trial"

Kate stopped and looked at me, her eyes practically bugging out of her head.

"What? But we have specifically been told to stay away!" she argued. I rolled my eyes and began to walk down the corridor.

"And?" I asked

"And...well.." she said, twisting her hands together. I raised one eyebrow at her, knowing that she didn't actually have a valid argument. She obviously knew this too, and within the next thirty seconds, she huffed and nodded her head, before stalking off in the direction the others had taken.

Wow...that was easier than I had anticipated.

XxX

Typically, as this was Kate and I attempting to find something, it took us twenty whole minutes to eventually find the smaller hall which was used for trials. The whole thing practically reeked of seriousness and judgement. Both of those things we really do not like.

"Beofrith son of Benorn" I heard Théoden's voice ring out "You have been found guilty of sexual assault. By the laws over this land, that is a crime punishable by death."

Wait, what?

They didn't even hear what I have to say! And I am stuck right in the middle of this thing. Do the seriously not see the need for evidence or anything?

"Therefore, I have no choice but to sentence you to-"

"My lord" someone said. I almost rolled my eyes at their stupidity. I mean, why would you interrupt at a time like this?

Oh hang on, why is everyone looking at me?

Oh my gosh...I opened my big mouth again didn't I?

WHY DO I KEEP DOING THAT?

What the heck, I may as well wing it anyway.

"My lord" I said again as I stepped forward, ignoring the looks I was getting form Legolas, Haldir and Aragorn "I do not believe that now is the right time to be carrying out death sentences. You said yourself that we need every able man to help us win this war. Removing one of them from this world will not be helping us. I would be happy to drop all charges against him, providing he aids us in the wars and stays well away from any females that do not desire his...attentions." I finished, casting a look at a very pale and sweaty Beofrith.

All was silent for a second as everyone processed what I just said, before suddenly, everything seemed to explode with noise within the room.

"My Lord! Surely you cannot simply ignore the law!" Legolas said angrily

"He deserves his punishment" Haldir added, nodding in satisfaction as many other members of the court made noises of approval. I groaned and placed my head in my hands.

"Silence" The King ordered, looking well, the only way I can describe it is incredibly pissed.

I watched as he turned red as the noise did not die down, before I flinched as he stood and slammed his fist down on the table.

"SILENCE!" he roared.

Everything immediately went quiet, and I am not blaming them from doing so...that dude is scary.

"Let the lady speak" he said, motioning for me to continue.

Oh...but that is all I had to say...

I tucked a lock of hair behind my ear nervously, and looked to Kate, who in turn was looking to Eowyn and Morwen, who had just run into the hall. I breathed a sigh of relief as I saw my maid, before holding out my hand to her, grateful when she actually came forward and took it, her face determined.

"I too would like to drop the charges...but only because of the war. I have no desire to have mercy on that...monster. But I do know that we need every strong fighter. If that particular guard walking free gives us more chance of success, I would see it done" Morwen said, her voice shaking only slightly.

I suddenly felt so incredibly proud of her. For years she has been a quiet maid, who would never dream of saying anything other than 'yes my Lord' to the King, and here she is, standing her ground against his admittedly scary gaze.

"This man compromised your virtue, both of you" the King said gravely. I could practically feel Legolas stiffen at the comment, and knew that his fists and jaw was clenched tightly. I know the strangest things about that elf.

"But he did not succeed. We would like a fully pledged promise that he will never attempt such a thing on an unwilling again, and that he will never speak to either of us again. He must keep his distance from us, and fight for his King in the upcoming war" I stated, quickly looking to Morwen for conformation. Thankfully, I found lots.

The King looked at me for a minute, his head cocked slightly to the side. I didn't drop my gaze, only begged silently with my eyes.

"Very well. It shall be considered. The council is dismissed, and tomorrow we ride for war...with, or without Beofrith." The King said decisively. We all bowed to him, before my little group backed out quickly, just as the others stood from their seats.

"We ought to go. If looks could kill...both you and I would be dead, my little friend" Kate said, pulling on my arm.

"Little? Kate...I'm taller than you" I said

"Oh Pish posh" she said, moving her hand as if to swat away the comment "Let's go before Aragorn and Legolas find us"

"Good idea. Let's prepare for war." I finished grimly, before we both sprinted off, having wished Eowyn and Morwen a good day, or whatever it is they do here.

We slammed into our chambers, laughing despite the situation.

"Oh my gosh you should have seen his face...your elf was mad" Kate said, dragging out the 'a'. I rolled my eyes, flinching internally.

"Do you think he will be really mad?" I asked her quietly

"If he is, I'll kick him in the balls" Kate said abruptly "You were so brave!"

"Thanks" I said as I tossed my currently empty rucksack onto my bed "Hey, you spend a lot of time threatening my boyfriend, you know"

"Oh I know. It somehow doesn't seem right referring to Legolas and Aragorn as 'boyfriends' does it?" she said, looking confused when she saw my expression.

"Well...I'm happy in _my _relationship...WHAT HAS THAT RANGER DONE?" I asked her, grabbing my bow from where I had placed it against the wall.

"Nothing! I didn't mean it like that!"

The grip on my bow loosened...slightly.

"I just meant that they are so...they are meant to be fictional, they are actual royalty and their _really _old...boyfriend just doesn't fit" she explained.

"Thanks for calling my _boyfriend _old" I said, sticking my tongue out at her.

"Nice. Real mature" she said with a wink "Just so you know, when-"

She stopped when there was a sharp rap on our door, followed by the sound of two very distinct voices. We gulped, looking to one another.

"Well, I don't know what you're scared about." I said narrowing my eyes at her. "I vote you get the door"

I shoved her towards it, and backed away myself.

"Oh, thanks so much" she said sarcastically, before she opened it a crack, only for that crack to shoved open wider, making way to man and elf.

Oh god...Legolas is standing in his 'I'm angry' position.

HIDE!

Why am I trying to hide in a draw?

Why am I so weird?

"Emma"

Why is that my name?

Why is someone saying my name?

Who is that, actually?

"Urr..." I mumbled as I turned towards the door, annoyed when I saw that Aragorn and Kate had made a hasty retreat, leaving me to my fate.

Some friends they are.

"You are mad at me" I said in a quiet voice as I looked to my feet.

"Yes" came the short reply.

Oh geez...will begging help? No?

Great...my body has decided that crying will help! It won't help! He is just going to get madder!

"Oh Emma, please don't cry, I still love you, I am just confused as to why you would do that" Legolas said in a softer voice.

What? It works?

KEEP CRYING!

"B-b-because it's the right thing to do!"

"But what about what he did to you?" he asked as he approached, brushing some stubborn strands of hair away from my tear stained face.

So...tears are Legolas' weak spot. I am so remembering that. No matter how much I love him, I have to have something that I can use in these situations right? So this is what I needed High School drama for.

Then again, these are real tears this time. Annoyingly.

I automatically relaxed as Legolas pulled me into a hug, waiting for me to answer.

"Had he succeeded, I would not act like that, but we need him to fight! We do not want cracks in our foundations before this next battle has even begun! Think of his family, Legolas. Do you think they approve of his actions? No...He will be shamed, but this is a way for him to redeem himself!"

Legolas was silent for a moment, before he exhaled through his mouth and leant hi cheek on the top of my head, his sign of peace.

"You speak a lot of wisdom on some occasions" he said

"On many occasions?" I asked, my voice muffled against his tunic. He chuckled, and the sound rumbled through his chest and vibrated in my ear.

"Some"

"Many"

"Some"

I rolled my eyes and poked him in the stomach, before pulling him down to sit with me on the sofa in the living room area.

"Do you have anything left to pack?" Legolas asked as his arm automatically went around my waist as I leant against him with my legs tucked up next to me.

"Everything" I said gloomily. Legolas chuckled and pressed a kiss to the top of my head.

"You are not angry at me?" I asked once more.

"No...I could never be fully angry at you, though you can be infuriating at times"

"Thank you" I said with a smirk.

"I would not have it any other way. Gin melathon an-uir" He said. I looked up at him with a smile.

"As will I" I said truthfully, before I leant my head back on his shoulder and we sat in a comfortable silence.

People can do whatever the heck they want outside...but nothing can destroy this sheer peace. In fact, it was so peaceful, that after about ten minutes, Mr. Tired fell asleep.

Did I ever mention he is seriously cute when he sleeps? Even if it is with his eyes open...which I used to find slightly scary.

I shifted slightly with a contented sigh, before allowing myself to drift off too, knowing that tomorrow, we make the first day of the journey that will lead us to an inevitable battle.

The battle of Pelennor fields to be exact.

Such fun.

And I forgot all about the creepy ghost dudes in-between. Eugh.

When will our lives get calmer?

Then again...maybe I just don't want them to.

...

**Translations  
****Gin melathon an-uir- I will love you for eternity**

**Anyway, there we go! I decided to do another bit of a chapter that isn't in the films...as just reading a film script is really dull right?  
Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and please review! It means a lot!  
I will update again, don't worry! :P This is not the last you have seen of...yeah, I don't know what is up with me today. **

**Please review! :D**


	34. Chapter 34

**I'm back! After having had no internet for a whole week! I have no idea how I have survived...  
****But, it is back now, and I have planned quite a few chapters in my there-is-no-internet-and-I-am-bored-as-heck week.  
****So, this chapter is admittedly short, but it is getting ready for the Battle next chapter! Woo!  
****Enjoy :)**

**...**

"Make way for the king. Make way! The king is here. My lord. Hail to you, sire" soldiers called from all around us.

Oh thank god, does that mean we are here? My butt kills. One look at Kate confirmed she was thinking exactly the same thing. That and that she has a massive wedgie going on down there.

"Grimbold, how many?" Théoden asked from just in front of us.

"I bring five hundred Men from the Westfold, my lord." He replied, bowing to the King.

"We have three hundred more from Fenmarch, Théoden King." Some random soldier in a hat added.

"Where are the riders from Snowbourn?" Théoden asked. I swallowed heavily, knowing the answer.

"None have come, my Lord."

Figures. Oh no, it's okay you lazy Snowbourn people. You just sit around drinking cups of melted snow...also known as water...whilst we go and kick some orcs ass, and possibly die in the process.

No need to help at all.

Lazy buggers.

During my rather harsh inner rambling, Arod had wandered forward, Legolas had dismounted, and he was now standing with his hand outstretched, looking at me expectantly. I huffed and swung my legs over so that I was sitting side saddle, before I allowed him to lift me gently to the ground. I am very much capable of getting off a horse by myself, but the last time I did that, Legolas looked like a kicked puppy.

It wasn't my fault I didn't see his hand, I am just too used to going overboard without any help.

"Are you okay?" he asked me quietly as I hit the ground with a light thud.

"Yeah, thank you" I replied, before I looked to my right, narrowing my eyes at the road we would soon have to go down. I hate that road.

"The horses are restless and the men are quiet" Legolas observed

"They grow nervous in the shadow of the mountain" Eomer replied as he walked up to us, removing his helmet in the process.

"That road there, where does it lead?" Gimli asked from next to Boromir, nodding towards the creepy doorway.

"It is the road to the Dimholt, the door under the mountain" Legolas said softly, as though he were afraid he would wake whatever lingered there.

"None who venture there ever return. That mountain is evil" Eomer added.

WRONG!

Well, probably right at the moment, but we will, as we have the ever talked about Isildur's heir with us. Those green ghouls don't stand a chance.

"Come, you shouldn't be afraid. Let's go and find something to eat" Legolas said as he guided me forward.

Hmm, normally he is pretty good at reading me, meaning it is impossible to lie to him, but he completely failed just then. I'm not scared, I'm just-

Oh my gosh something moved in there!

"You're okay, you're okay" Legolas soothed, glaring at the doorway. If he could shoot it, he probably would.

I really do love that elf.

After an admittedly edible meal, I wandered off around the campsite, looking for Kate. The last I saw of her she was kissing Aragorn behind a tent. Honestly, did they really think I wouldn't know where they are?

Spider senses right here.

Then again, I did retreat pretty fast, as they were so immersed in what they were doing, they didn't even notice me.

But on a positive not, it provides me with an excellent threat next time Kate 'borrows' something of mine I want back.

Mwhahah.

"Eowyn!" I called as I saw a familiar head of blonde hair retreating from me. She turned, and my eyebrows furrowed when I saw her angry expression.

"What is wrong?" I asked

"Nothing at all" she snapped.

"Eowyn..." I tried again, reaching out to her. As soon as I touched her arm, all of her defences crumbled and she collapsed into me, sobbing. I caught her out of reflex, surprised at her actions. Something must be going badly.

"Everyone I love is going to war" she sobbed as I half carried her to her tent, where we both plopped down on her bed. This is a familiar scene, yet it was the other way round last time.

"I want to go!" she whined.

"Why? War is not glory. Battle...it is the most terrifying experience. If you remain still for so much as a second, you are guaranteed a sword or a spear or an arrow to be rammed through you. All around you are screams, and the blood...there is so much blood. Limbs and heads are everywhere, the majority of them not attached. The screams pierce you, and the only thing keeping you going to you instinct to live. Battle is not a desirable place to be, Eowyn" I said as gently as I could. At the end of it all, I know she is going to go, she kind of has to, but come on, I can't just send her without any knowledge of the horrors within.

We both jumped as someone rapped on the tent, before relaxing as we saw it was just Kate. I glared at her over Eowyn's head, as if to say 'late as usual'

She rolled her eyes and sat down on Eowyn's other side, taking hold of her hand. Somehow, this seemed to get our friends bum in gear.

She leapt up nodding to us both.

"Thank you, my friends. I must go" she said, before she half ran out of the tent. Kate and I exchanged a confused look.

"Go where?" Kate mouthed to me. I shrugged, thinking back.

Oh...

She has gone to see Aragorn, hasn't she?

Well, I can't let Kate know _that!_

"We need to get ready!" I said jumping up "I presume you want to follow them down to the ghost people?"

"Yes" Kate said shortly "But we have a problem"

"What?" I asked her

"Boromir won't be going..."

"So?"

"So...horse wise, where would Gimli go?" Kate asked.

Good point actually.

I looked down to my boots, which were scuffed and muddy from the journey form Lorien. Embarrassingly enough, I haven't cleaned them since then.

"I will stay" I said eventually.

"Or we could just take Boromir's horse?" Kate offered. I shook my head, twisting my hands together.

"How would he ride into battle? We have no spare horses"

"Then I will stay!" Kate said.

"Nah, Aragorn needs you. Though I would quite like to stay with my 'elvish princling'" I said, doing a bad imitation of Gimli "I know that Aragorn will need you. Besides, who doesn't love the whole romantic get back together?"

"You mean you just want an excuse to kiss him senseless?" Kate asked. She knows me so well.

"Well...if you want to make it that unromantic, basically yeah. Come on, we better get you ready" I said, as I stood and made to exit the tent.

"Emma" Kate's voice made me stop and turn as Kate hugged me. It was a familiar hug, one that I had received hundreds of times over the years, yet there was something so much more final about it

"Thank you" she whispered into my ear, before she sprinted out of the tent. I stood there, silently wondering what I had done, before I too walked out, looking to find Legolas, so that if I die, I would have said a proper goodbye.

XxX

As it turns out, I headed straight to Legolas' tent, and lifted up my hand to knock, just as he opened the flap and exited the tent, scaring the living daylights out of me. That elf can move with silence and speed at once.

"Oh" I jumped, pressing my hand to my heart. "You scared me!"

"You have my sincerest apologies, my lady" he said with a hint of sarcasm, as he bowed and pressed his hand over his heart. I resisted the urge to smack him round his perfect head, and settled for rolling my eyes at it instead.

"I have come to say goodbye" I said bluntly. Legolas straightened immediately

"What?"He said, forgetting any proper response. I guess that will do, though he does look a little startled...

Does he even know he is going yet?

"You are going with Aragorn. I am not" I said

"What?" he repeated, before he blinked rapidly "Why are you not coming?"

"There are certain things that I must sort out here. Please don't worry, as Boromir will be staying with me" I said, gesturing to where my friend was sitting laughing with Eomer over dinner. Yup, he's not going anywhere.

"But-"

"No buts!" I said "Don't make this any harder than it is already"

We stood in silence for a second, each of us trying to stare down the other.

"Then I will not go either" Legolas said, folding his arms.

WHAT?!

"No, you have to go!"

"Do you want me to leave you?" he asked with an edge to his voice.

"No!" I snapped "But you have to go!"

Why can he never make things easy? As much as I love him, the amount of questions he asks...

"I don't understand" he said.

"I know you don't" I said, reaching up and pressing my hand to his face. "But I do have one last request"

"What is it?" he asked straight away. I bit back a smirk and swallowed my nerves.

"Kiss me" I whispered simply.

All was still for a second and I froze, my nerves returning to me once more. Was what I asked completely out of line?

Oh poo, what if-

Any hesitation that I had about asking him fled as his lips crashed with mine. Somewhere at the back of my mind I registered surprise at the sheer intensity of it, but that was soon drowned out as I felt my knees weaken and my brain turn to mush. I am fairly sure the only thing keeping me standing was his firm hold around my waist and head. As it was, I couldn't help but slide my hands up his chest and round his neck, tangling them in his soft hair.

"Put the lady down, Legolas" a voice said.

OH FLIPPING HELL.

Why do these people never leave us alone? I swear I am going to kill that-

Oh, it was Aragorn. Never mind, we need him later on.

"Emma, Haldir is looking for you" Aragorn continued. I cleared my throat and released my hold on Legolas.

"Thank you" I said, my voice sounding slightly strangled. I glared at the back of his head as he smirked, before turning away. Damn him!

"Emma, look at me" a soft voice said. I turned to face my Prince, who held my gaze steadily. I knew that my cheeks were probably flushed and my hair was a mess, but somehow, he didn't seem to care.

"I love you" he said, before he leant down and kissed me swiftly once more. I watched in a daze as he grabbed his bag from the floor and sprinted off, before snapping myself back to reality.

"I love you too" I said into the wind, willing it to carry the message.

With a last longing look, I turned on my heel and went to find Haldir. There were only ten survivors from Lorien after the battle for Helm's deep, Haldir included. Though the others travelled back with the means to sail, he stayed.

He stayed to help. He stayed for us.

That is something I will be hard pressed to re-pay him for. Because at the end of the day, he is the bravest person I know.

Okay, one of them anyway.

Oh gosh, I'm going soppy. I need to find some battle armour. That will get me in the mood to kick some orcs ass. And maybe even an Oliphant too?

Okay, I very much doubt it, but I can't let Legolas have all of the glory, can I? Mind you, Eowyn is holding up the female party with her Witch King slaying. That girl...what can I say.

We rule.

...

**So, that one wasn't the best, but some pretty key stuff happened. Anyway, next chapter: The Battle. There will also be some of Kate's point of view as she gets down with the ghosts. It will also be much longer to make up for this chapter, which isn't one of my favorites, but yeah. I hope you guys enjoyed it anyway?**

**Please review and let me know, and thank you for being so patient with my lack of internet and inspiration. Thank you once again :)**


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with LOTR...I only own my OC'S :)  
Please read the note at the bottom! :)   
Thank you so much!**

**...**

**Kate's POV**

My grip tightened around Aragorn's waist as we were engulfed by the mountain, the dark, jagged rock rising above us, casting everything into a black shadow. My irregular breathing calmed slightly as Aragorn squeezed my hands lightly with one of his, keeping control of Brego with the other.

"Worry not, I shall keep you safe" he whispered to me. I nodded, knowing that he couldn't see me, but somehow, I don't have the heart to reply right now. For one, I am worrying about Emma, as this is the first time we have been apart in ages, two, we are about to go and strike a bargain with some undead people, and three, I could die. I'm not particularly scared of dying, but I am scared of what comes after it, and the wellbeing of those I would leave behind.

"What kind of an army would linger in such a place?" Gimli asked as we turned onto a small path leading to the Dimholt. I swallowed loudly, not wanting to hear the reply.

"One that is cursed. Long ago, the Men of the Mountain swore an oath to the last King of Gondor, to come to his aid, to fight. But when the time came, when Gondor's need was dire, they fled, vanishing into the darkness of the mountain. And so Isildur cursed them, never to rest until they had fulfilled their pledge. Who shall call them from the great twilight? The forgotten people. The heir of him to whom the oath they swore. From the north shall he come. Need shall drive him. He shall pass the door to the Paths of the Dead" Legolas replied, reciting it as though one would a well rehearsed speech. Comes to think of it, he has been running on autopilot on this journey, speaking only when necessary, and even those answers tend to sound wooden.

"The very warmth of my blood seems stolen away." Gimli muttered

"The way is shut. It was made by those who are dead. And the Dead keep it. The way is shut" Legolas read from over the top of the top of the stone archway. I couldn't contain a shudder of fear as I imagined what lurked on the inside. I slowly slid of Brego's back, allowing Aragorn to hold me close as we stood just outside of the door. Since I only just came to his shoulder, it was rather easy to hide slightly behind him. He held Andúril in his right hand, his other arm wrapped protectively around my waist and his stance tall and strong. In that moment, it was easy to see the King within him. He looked trustworthy and wise. The years of his life reflected in his warm grey eyes as they swept over the area, assessing any danger.

I flinched back further into Aragorn as a gust of wind blew past us from the inside, sending the horses into a complete panic.

"Brego!" Aragorn called as the sleek bay retreated and fled along with Arod, who turned tail and shot off, leaving their riders left stranded behind them. Usually at this moment, Emma would have made some sarcastic comment that would calm me slightly.

No such luck this time. My best friend is not here, and right now, I am really regretting my decision to go without her.

"I do not fear death!" Aragorn said as he suddenly turned and pressed a fleeting butterfly kiss to my mouth, before striding into the darkness.

Well, I do fear death, but does he really think _that_ counts as a kiss goodbye? I think not.

It was with that thought, that I unsheathed my own sword and followed my man, not looking back. I smiled to myself as I heard Legolas' soft footfalls and Gimli's clumsy strides follow us. Looking back, I saw that both sets of eyes were determined, and their mouths were pressed into a hard line.

I let out a startled gasp as I walked straight into Aragorn, who automatically reached out and steadied me, a smirk on his face.

"Don't say a word" I muttered, looking up as he breathed a laugh, before picking up a fire torch thing, which just happened to conveniently be there. That's the thing with movies; there is always something you need nearby.

Right now, I am so flipping grateful.

"What is it? What do you see?" Gimli asked suddenly, his question directed at Legolas, whose blue eyes were flickering around nervously.

"I see shapes of men. And of horses"

"Where?" Gimli asked, turning a circle.

"Pale banners like shreds of cloud. Spears rise like winter-thickets through a shroud of mist. The Dead are following. They have been summoned" Legolas replied, not entirely answering the question. How does Emma put up with that? Or is it just something he does with the dwarf?

We kept trudging forward, leaving Gimli behind, and exchanging amused looks when he didn't seem to realise.

"The Dead? Summoned? I knew that. Very good. Very good!" he was muttering to himself and he started flapping at the spidery smoke type substance that floated around the place. I do not want to think about what it is.

"Legolas!" we heard a while later, followed by crunching and huffing, as Gimli appeared behind us, trying to blow away more of the mist.

I really want to do the same thing.

"Do not look down" Aragorn warned.

That's not helpful! As soon as someone tells me not to do something, I do it! Ugh, that man has a lot to learn, especially as we are now walking on bones of the dead. To say I am comfortable would be a complete lie. I am extremely scared.

"Who dares enter my domain?" a voice suddenly boomed.

Well, if I thought I was scared a second ago, whatever this emotion is makes that look like an irritating pest.

"One who will have your allegiance" Aragorn said

"The Dead do not suffer the living to pass" the ghost appeared in front of us, its eyes, or lack of, boring into us.

"You will suffer me!" Aragorn replied, pulling himself up to his full height. Which is very tall, just in case you're wondering?

My grip on my sword tightened so that my knuckles whitened as hundreds of the creepy ghosts appeared around us, holding banners that flapped in the non-existent wind, and some sitting atop of horse armour. Oh yes, just the amour. The actually horse didn't appear to want to see us. Then again, they probably weren't cursed like their riders.

"The way is shut. It was made by those who are dead. And the Dead keep it. The way is shut. Now you must die"

Oh crap.

Legolas strung an arrow, his face slightly disgusted, before letting it fly. Annoyingly, it went straight through its mark and clattered to the floor somewhere in the distance. His face just grew more agitated. It seemed that the mere idea of having to die underground repulsed him.

"I summon you to fulfill your oath." Aragorn called, looking to all of them.

"None but the King of Gondor may command me" the ghost said cockily.

Yeah, well meet the King of Gondor you...

Oh my gosh he is coming at Aragorn with a sword!

We all released a huge sigh of relief as Aragorn blocked the blow, before proceeding to wrap his hand around the ghost's neck, his face determined and grim.

"That line was broken" the ghost insisted

"It has been remade. Fight for us, and regain your honour. What say you?" Aragorn asked as he walked around the area. Legolas approached me and placed a comforting hand on my shoulder as we watched, giving me something to draw strength from.

"You waste your time, Aragorn! They had no honour in life, they have none now in death." Gimli said, throwing dirty looks at them.

"I am Isildur's heir. Fight for me, and I will hold your oaths fulfilled!"

I have never been as proud of Aragorn as I am right now. I can feel myself tearing up. Then again, I would feel rather stupid if I randomly start crying...I need to learn to control it!

"What say you?! You have my word! Fight and I will release you from this living death! What say you?!" Aragorn's voice began to rise as the ghosts began to disappear. I'm sorry, but I am going to get really annoyed at them in a minute. It's not like they can die again! What do they have to lose really?

"Stand you traitors!" Gimli shouted.

That was the last straw.

The whole ground seemed to shake as the walls began to splinter, before suddenly bursting in a shower of skulls.

"Out!" Aragorn screamed as he grabbed hold of my hand and began to tow me forward. I allowed him to, my legs barely cooperating as I stumbled forward, slipping on a skull.

"Legolas! Run!" Aragorn shouted. Skulls, skulls everywhere. There wasn't anywhere that the odd smell of bone did not reach you, and underfoot crunched with every step.

I stumbled as a pile of bones hit us suddenly, sweeping me sideways by several metres. I lost my footing, desperately clinging hold of Aragorn's hand and he pulled me up, his eyes wild with fear.

"Kate! Do not let go of my hand!" he shouted desperately. I felt my eyes fill with tears as more skulls fell on top of us.

They were out of here by this point in the film.

Something must have changed in my eyes, as Aragorn started screaming at me to not give up. The skulls were waist deep and pushing me back, further and further away. He kept hold of me, tears threatening to fall down his muddy cheeks, he braced against the rock face, dodging bits of rock that threatened to crush him. I need to get to him.

I tried to push back, but collapsed again, exhausted.

It's of no use anymore.

"Aragorn. I love you" I said, before I closed my eyes and released his hand, forcing it out of his grip. He screamed, I screamed, everything seemed to scream as I fell.

Hell, Emma is going to kill me for this.

XxX

**Emma's POV**

I sat behind Haldir on his horse, my arms around his waist and my forehead resting against his back, trying desperately to get some sleep.

No such luck.

For one, my friends and...Whatever Legolas is, I still haven't thought of a sensible name, have been gone for days frolicking with some undead dudes that want to kill them.

Two, I am so tired and snap peoples head off whenever they talk to me, as I am in such a sociable mood, obviously.

And three, we will be engaging in battle in just 10 minutes! Whoopy doo! I don't know how my life could get any better. Note the sarcasm there.

"Will you stop thinking so loudly?" Haldir asked with a certain amount of amusement in his tone.

"No" I replied shortly

He huffed and turned around to look at me, raising one eyebrow as he did so.

"You really are in the most disgusting of moods, aren't you?"

"Shut up"

"I'm sure that once your cycle starts afresh you will be much happier!" he said chirpily.

Did he actually just say that?

There is no way in hell that I am talking about _that_ with Haldir of Lorien. NO! Just...just no! Ugh.

"Actually, it may have something to do with the face that we are currently riding to war, one that you are too injured to be in!" I snapped "And for your information, my period is not due for another month, so shut up!"

I watched in satisfaction as his ears flushed a brilliant red, and he dropped his gaze. Ah, so he is a typical male when it comes to that sort of stuff. Oh how fun!

Eventually, he cleared his throat, looking to me once more.

"I am riding to war to look out for you. My wound is almost entirely healed, and I will not let you ride off without me. I am going to look out for you, just as a brother should" he said firmly, before turning back to the front.

Oh wow.

"Thank you" I whispered, kissing his cheek, which was slightly awkward thanks to how we were sitting, but I hope he appreciates the gesture all the same.

"Prepare yourself" he said gruffly.

"Yes sir" I said with an eye roll, before my eyes widened as we came to a stop, and I saw just what we were facing.

Oh dear Lord.

**Kate's POV**

You know when people wake up in stories and whatever, and they describe themselves to be 'floating in a peaceful tranquillity.'

I am floating.

Literally, I'm just hovering in mid air! It's so awesome!

Well okay, maybe it isn't, but considering a second ago I was falling, to now be floating is a nice turn of the tables. Not to mention an appreciated one too. Then again, this probably leads you to ask how on Earth I am floating. Well, I will tell you how. I am currently sitting in creepy undead dudes arms.

It isn't actually as bad as you think. There isn't any particularly bad smell, and he doesn't feel dead. He doesn't feel like anything really, but you know what I am getting at. Despite the face he has no eyes, his flesh is a bit eaten away and he has hair that resembles a bird nest, he's a pretty alright looking guy.

"I shall take you to your companions. We fight" he said in his eerie voice.

"Oh thank god! Thank you so much sir!" I said, remembering my manners.

'Sir' didn't reply, only grunted in his weird dead way and flew straight to a wall. I closed my eyes as we got near it, waiting for the impact.

None came.

Instead, I felt cool air hit my face, followed by the sound of someone sobbing. Pretty loudly actually, they may want to consider turning the volume down slightly.

Oh...wait...

"Aragorn" I said as the ghost set me down.

My love stiffened; his head still in his hands. Gimli and Legolas looked around, smiling in delight as they say me. To be fair, Legolas probably did it because he is relieved that he doesn't have to explain to Emma why I am dead and face her wrath, but it is nice all the same.

"Aragorn. Look at me" I tried again, approaching him and kneeling down next to him. Still, he didn't.

"You're dead. My love I cannot look, for surely you will disappear from my sight forever." He said, sounding completely broken.

"I am not dead. I promise you" I said, grabbing hold of his hands and forcing them away from his face.

"Look at me" I added in a slightly firmer voice.

Ever so slowly, he lifted his gaze, his eyes full of sadness that almost crushed me. I lifted my hand from his and cupped his cheek, assuring him I am real.

That seemed to break him out of it, as one minute he was staring at me with confusion, and the next he had pounced at me, crashing out lips together. I kissed him back enthusiastically, tasting smoke and something that was purely Aragorn. I allowed myself to drown in the familiar senses and balled his tunic up in my hands, pulling him closer. He leant over me slightly; his hands braced either side of me as I wrapped my arms around him, trying to cram everything I felt for him into one kiss.

All too soon he pulled back to look at our companions, who were desperately trying to fix their attentions elsewhere.

Aragorn shot a look at me, before pulling us both to our feet and hugging me tight. I buried my face into the crook of his neck as he addressed those behind me. I am pretty sure we looked ridiculous as Aragorn tried to discuss the future of Middle Earth with a green ghost whilst receiving the biggest bear hug known to mankind.

Oh well. I don't care.

"We fight" I heard the ghost say, as I practically vibrated with happiness. Those orcs are going down.

Don't worry Emma, I'm coming.

XxX

**Emma's POV**

"Death!" we all shouted for the third and final time, before we launched head first into the battle.

"Good luck" I said to Haldir, whose jaw was set into a rigid line.

"You too" he said with a quick smile over his shoulder, before we crashed into the first rank of orcs.

If I have anything to say on the matter, these guys are going down.

I let out a battle cry as I brought my daggers down, slashing it through the necks of two orcs. Haldir did the same with his curved broadsword, keeping the horse at a fast canter as we weaved through the lines of Orcs, cutting them down to the best of our ability.

I barely felt the tiny nicks that received to my skin as many orcs got too close, only the bittersweet feeling that washed through me with every orc that fell under my blade.

With practised moves, I switched my daggers to my bow and arrows, and began firing them off, each one hitting its mark in either the neck or forehead.

I may want them dead, but I will not be cruel about it.

My arms began to ache, and my hands and clothing was covered in the blood of the enemy. I felt my hair plaster to the nape of the neck and I shifted perspective, just in time to shoot an orc that had come up from behind.

How long have we been going for?

"Drive them to the river!" I heard Eomer say as he cantered past

"Make safe the city!" his uncle added.

Oh, that long.

Time seemed to slow down as the few moments of victory gave away to something much, much worse.

Absolute fear.

I know I had been expecting it, but the size of these Mûmakil...they could rival the size of a house.

_"_Re-form the line! Re-form the line!" Théoden shouted.

Haldir and I picked off a few straggling orcs as he turned the horse and cantered to the others. I looked around for either Boromir or Eowyn, who I knew would be in this battle, regardless of what anyone said, but found neither. I had managed to lose sight of them almost as soon as the battle began, and haven't seen them since. I know Eowyn and Merry are alright, but what about Boromir?

"Sound the charge! Take them head-on!"

Oh no...

"Charge!"

Oh yes then...

I steeled my nerves as Haldir kicked his horse forward, holding up his sword bravely as it glinted in the sunlight.

All I can think right now is one thing...

Hurry up Kate.

...

**So I decided to divide it into two chapters, as it just got ridiculously long and didn't really have a cut off point otherwise...sorry! **

**Anyway, what do you think? As I said last chapter, I did most of this from Kate's point of view, as I know some of you miss the whole Kate and Aragorn scenes. I promise there will be more of those later on :)  
****Also, when this story is finished, do you think I should write a sequel about what happens after, or what? Please let me know what you think, both about this chapter and a possible next story.  
****I love hearing from you all, thank you for sticking with it, it is appreciated!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with LOTR.  
Anyway, here is the next chapter! It is a little shorter thanks to me splitting the battle into two chapters, but I hope you enjoy reading it all the same!**

**...**

**Kate's POV**

I approached a tense Aragorn as he stood on the deck of the boat, looking out to the plains that surrounded us. Slowly, I reached up and placed my hands on his shoulders, massaging away the knots and tight muscle that had bunched up beneath his tunic. He closed his eyes and hung his head forward, leaning into my hands.

Around us, the sun blazed bright behind us, yet I could sense the lingering black clouds that were clinging to the mountain tops in the far distance.

Mordor.

I closed my eyes and looked down to the floor, pushing all negative thoughts out of my mind. Especially those evolving around two little hobbits somewhere out there as they journey to destroy the key to all our problems.

"How are you?" I asked Aragorn quietly, knowing that it was a bit of a stupid question, but wanting to build up somewhat of a normal conversation.

"I am well, for I have accepted my fate." He said just as softly

"Your fate?" I asked, confused.

"Yes. I have decided to become who I was born to be. I am Isildur's heir, but not Isildur himself. We are going to defeat this evil, and live in peace." He said firmly as he turned towards me.

"We? So...you're not going to attempt to make me stay behind then?" I asked, raising one eyebrow

"Is there really any point?" he asked with a sigh. I reached up and touched his cheek, smirking.

"No. You know me well" I said, before becoming serious "I am proud of you"

"Your support means everything to me" he said, before he paused "Where will you go after this is all over?"

"I don't know yet" I said, trying to avoid embarrassing myself in any way "I was kind of hoping I could stay with you..." I trailed off, looking towards the floor.

I looked up when I felt two gentle fingers under my chin as Aragorn forced me to look him in the eye.

"Please do" he whispered, resting his forehead against mine "I need you"

"Oh please, you have it all under control" I teased, poking him in the stomach.

He smiled slightly, before kissing me gently and tucking a strand of loose hair behind my ear.

"I still need you" he whispered, before dropping a kiss on my cheek as he stepped away, just as the others came above deck.

"We're almost there laddie" Gimli said, clearly excited. He swung his axe around wildly, causing us all, minus the ghosts, to take a hurried step backwards.

"Indeed Gimli" Aragorn replied. "And yet I fear that what greets us may not be a desirable sight at all"

"All the more reason to smash their skulls in I say!" Gimli commented loudly, clearing having spent too much time around Emma and me.

We all chuckled and the others wandered off to find the correct something or another to stop the boats. It is unfair really, Aragorn said he has never done any form of sailing before and he is already better than me.

"Kate" a voice chided me, bringing me out of my daze.

"Yes?" I asked absently

"Do you think she is alright?"

"Who?" I finally looked up, my senses clearing. I knew at once who he was talking about.

"Yes...I really hope she is" I said with a grim note to my voice.

The elf in front of me did not look well at all. His face was pale, more so than usual, and his eyes dull. He couldn't remain still for more than thirty seconds at a time and he remained silent most of the time, as if considering something the entire time. I shook my head, knowing what was happening.

"You worry about her" I stated. It wasn't a question but he nodded anyway, looking up into my eyes.

"Just imagine if Aragorn went away, into a battle that it is unlikely most will survive. Your duty laid elsewhere, and now, you sit, you wait. There is nothing you can do to help him, and you know full well that he could be lying, bloody and broken, surrounded by strangers. Left to die a painful death alone." Legolas said, his voice flat, yet rising slightly towards the end.

I felt my stomach roll at the thought of Aragorn going away like that, but pushed it down quickly and placed a comforting hand on Legolas' shoulder.

"She knows what she is doing. She has more survival skills than you give her credit for. If she were dead, you would feel it in your heart" I said, trying to make it sound convincing.

I epically failed.

Legolas opened his mouth to most probably tell me that, but closed it again when a cry rang out over all three of the boats.

We had arrived.

Those orcs and other questionable people better watch out. We have a whole ghost army on our side.

I swallowed thickly as the boat creaked to a halt, and Aragorn sent me a look, before jumping off. Now, I think that look was a mixture of 'I love you' and 'please stay on the boat'

The first one I can listen to...the second?

Ha! Yeah right.

I swung off the boat and landed with a heavy thud on the ground, thanks to it being a lot further away that I originally thought.

"There's plenty for the both of us. May the best Dwarf win!" Gimli cried at Legolas, who smirked slightly and strung an arrow.

No Gimli. May the best girl win.

And with that thought, we all ran forward, feeling the cool breeze of ghosts run behind us.

These orcs are going down!

**Emma's POV**

Everything was in chaos.

All around me was death, and limbs, heads, and more death. The whole place reeked of flesh and the dying bodies that lay scattered over one another in my path. My hair clung to the nape of my neck with sweat as I swung my sword wildly, ducking as an arrow came flying over my head.

Haldir and I had fallen from our horse as it took an arrow to the neck. Luckily it was a quick and painless death for it, and we both managed to scramble away from the oncoming horde of orcs. Unfortunately, we both got separated in the rabble, and I now have no clue where the hell he is.

Honestly, he goes on and on about how I am not allowed more than five metres away from him at a time, and then he leaves me.

Though it is technically not his fault.

Mind you, he was worse than a mother telling the rules of walking to her four year old child. The amount of 'always stay within my sight' I have had the last few hours.

I lost count at about thirty.

I spun around and lashed out at a random orc that got too close, before turning and stabbing another. It is amazing what adrenaline does to you, I am scared stiff yet I have never felt more alive.

My muscles clenched as one of my daggers clashed against an orcs, forcing me to use the others to create an 'x' formation. It pushed harder down, causing me to grunt and almost give way under the pressure. It would be so easy just to drop my arms as they began to scream with protest, my left shoulder cracking as too much weight was put onto it at the wrong angle.

I screamed out loud, before using the last of my strength and using my legs to push the blades back up and stab at the orc. Annoyingly, it blocked it.

We stared one another down for a minute, before it started to laugh.

"Pathetic woman. You are weak" it snarled.

That's it.

I growled and threw another move which it blocked easily. It smiled, showing off its black teeth; completely missing my fist as it came swinging towards its jaw.

I heard a massive crack as my closed fist connected, and it staggered back, only to receive a knife to the stomach.

"Weak am I?" I asked it as it slid to its knees "I'll have you know I've got one hell of a right-hook"

It never replied.

A wise choice.

I turned once again, clutching my shoulder which was screaming in agony, and my eyes widened when I saw one soldier fall to his knees, having just received a nasty stab from an orc.

The worst part was, the soldier hadn't died, and the orc was actually having fun taunting him. My anger boiled over at the disgusting creatures, and I took an arrow without processing my movements, before losing it and sending it sailing straight into the orcs neck. I was actually surprised at the accuracy of my shot. The one time I have actually done something right when I needed to.

The orc in question staggered back, before it fell, still twitching, to the ground. I quickly made my way over to the soldier that was on his knees, hissing as one orc managed to cut me down my left forearm as I passed. Great, so my stronger arm is now completely useless.

My blade whistled through the air as I cut its heard clean off, the vibrations ringing up and down my arm as I heard the thud of its body hit the ground.

The sheer weight of what I was doing hit me all at once and I doubled over, feeling the desperate need to throw up somewhere. This is so far away from my life in England.

I found myself having to force down those feelings as I crawled over to the soldier, blood from my arm creating a trail on the floor behind me.

"Um., Sir?" I asked, dreading him already being dead.

"Help...me" he croaked back. Something about the voice made alarm bells go off in the back of my mind, but I ignored it, and instead focused on helping the person.

"I will take you to the main grounds. We will find a doc- ugh, healer. Hold on" I said desperately as I hovered above him and took off his helmet. The sight that met me made me clamp my hands over my mouth and scuttle backwards slightly.

"B-Beofrith?" I asked, my eyes travelling over his blood soaked form.

"Yes...My lady, please help" he said, his voice growing weaker.

I looked over him again, feeling slightly horrified. I shook my head to myself and pulled myself together. He may not deserve any form of forgiveness, but he does deserve to be helped.

"Can you stand?" I asked him, knowing there wasn't a hope in hell of me lifting him.

"I-I think so" he said, sounding weaker than I have ever heard him be before.

"Come" I said as I supported him into a standing position, gritting my teeth as he applied more pressure to my already injured shoulder. We began to stagger forward, me watching out for any orcs. Suddenly, Beofrith went rigid, his eyes huge.

"Am I dead? There is a ghost!" he said, raising a shaking hand "Ghost!"

I bit back a snort. Of course there aren't any ghosts, do you see any ghosts?

Oh...

So...that army of ghosts are the ones he was talking about. Ohhh...you can almost see through them! They are more green than anything else. Blimey they're pretty scary!

Wait...this means it is almost over!

I yelped as I tripped over a body, and forced back the bile that once again rose up my throat. I can't throw up here! How embarrassing would that be?

Probably not very in everyone's current state, but that's not the point.

Plus I wouldn't be able to kiss Legolas...who is actually no-where in sight.

Brilliant.

Beofrith and I began to stagger across the fields towards the White city, which now had a green haze to it as the ghosts took over. So close.

"Emma" Beofrith gasped as he suddenly fell to his knees, clutching his stomach. I knelt down beside him, my stomach rolling and the ground seemingly swaying.

"No! Not now! Come on, the city is so close!" I cried, grabbing hold of his arm and attempting to pull him forward.

"I'm sorry. For everything. They were right" he panted "What I did was despicable, and I have never been so ashamed. At least now I can pass and the Gods can do what they will with me"

I remained silent for a moment, mulling over what he said through my fog filled brain. Everything's so confusing.

"Please...I know I do not deserve your forgiveness, but you must know that I am truly sorry" he continued, his eyes begging.

"I know" I said quietly "And I cannot speak for everyone...but I...I forgive you"

It is the least I can do in his current state. Right now, I really mean it.

I watched as the man's face lit up, before he coughed suddenly, spitting up blood. That is when I realised. The knife had punctured his lung, and by the look of it, was poisoned.

No one deserves this fate. Not even Beofrith.

"Thank you" he said, before he collapsed back, his chest taking one last shuddering breath.

I took a deep breath, before I pulled myself to my feet, staggering slightly, my arm still dripping with blood. I have probably lost a lot of the substance, if the trail of the stuff is anything to go by.

"Rest in peace, Beofrith" I said, before I turned and attempted to walk forward, only to stop when the whole world seemed to brighten dramatically. The sky became an unnatural shade of blue, and the sand beneath my feet turned the colour of mustard. It seemed to wriggle and convulse as I looked at it.

Carefully, I looked at my arm, my eyes widening at how deep the cut actually was. Oh...so I have probably lost way, way, way too much blood.

I can't find the energy to care.

"Emma!" A voice suddenly shouted. I looked around wildly, trying to find the source of it. I have no idea how long I searched for, but I eventually found it, and my face broke out into a smile. I think.

Kate.

She began to run towards me, only for her face to drop when I didn't move, and the world seemed to sway dramatically.

"Legolas!" she screamed as she sprinted forward.

Ah Legolas...

My elvish angel.

And it was with that thought that I let my daggers slip from my grasp and I fell down, smacking my head against the floor in the process.

'Smart move Emma' was my last thought, as my vision tunnelled and I was dragged down into the murky pits of unconsciousness.

...

**I'm sorry! Another kind of cliff hanger, but I really couldn't think of anything more to write for that bit...but yeah...  
I would say that there is only another few chapters to go of this story, and I would like to thank you all so much for your support and reviews/favourites/follows.  
I really love hearing from you all, and the reviews really make my day and give me the inspiration to keep writing.  
Keep them coming and please let me know what you think about this chapter. I'll update soon! **


End file.
